Sarah vs The Scenes
by Vicki St. Claire
Summary: Sarah's memories are returning, and some of them have been a big surprise to her; as she discovers that she and her nerd had a secret life that started as a fantasy born from her spy training. Warning: This story is rated M for strong adult and D/s themes.
1. Another Memory Returns

Sarah confronts her husband when another memory returns. A memory of one of her deepest held secrets and fantasies. One she thought she would never share with anyone, until Chuck. Of course, Chuck, being who he is, rises to the challenge once again.

Thanks to **Crittab** for the push **The Penthouse** gave me to put this on the page.

**Warning: ** This story is rated hard M/NC-17 for sexual themes and D/s BDSM content. If this type thing makes you squeamish it's time to leave now. But if you stick around you'll see the dedication and the love shine through.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck, or any of the innuendos from the series that inspired the creation of this story.

* * *

**Sarah Versus the Scenes**

**Chapter 1 - Another Memory Returns**

"Can I...ask you...a...rather delicate question, Chuck?" Sarah said, posing the query as she tried to catch her breath, while staring at the ceiling after a particularly energetic afternoon love making session.

Chuck picked his head up off the pillow and drew her in with the arm he had around her, attempting to read her face, as his fingers lazily stroked circles on the side of her breast. "Yeah," he said, stretching the word out, "you can ask me anything, Sarah, always."

She turned her head to him and gazed into his brown eyes, and for a long moment, fell into them. It had been almost a year since she had moved back into their home, after spending a month and a half with her mother and her adopted sister, Molly. During the third week at her mother's house her memories had started to return. At first they were tiny snippets of disjointed moments, very confusing at the beginning. But somehow many of them were validating a fervent feeling that came from deep within her whenever she thought of Chuck. She discussed many of them with her mother, Emma, and with her encouragement started to date her husband all over again. It had barely taken her another three weeks to recover enough of what had been lost, combined with the new memories she was making, to make the decision to move back into their apartment again. At first, she stayed in the guest room, but one thing quickly lead to another, since neither of them were working and they were spending so much time together. Five days later, she was back in the master bedroom with him and they were once again conversing about their dream home during pillow talk.

It had all happened so remarkably fast. This second time around falling in love had been one of the most intense experiences she'd ever had in her life. Strangely enough, this time around, through the lense of twenty-twenty hindsight, Sarah had known exactly what to do about it. She was now counting her blessings that she'd fallen so hard for her Chuck the second time. Through it all, her memory had continued to slowly return. Sometimes tiny little pieces, other times huge blocks. Her therapist, and Chuck, had been helping her the whole time, sometimes in couple's sessions. Many of the returning memories came to her as dreams while she slept. At first she didn't know if they were real or fantasy. Then she had mentioned one to Chuck and, with a startled but happy expression on his face, he told her it was real. Now every time she had a dream, they would discuss it right after she awoke. Her therapist had instructed her to wake her husband immediately, while the memory of the dream was still fresh in her mind, to tell him about it. Some of the dreams had indeed turned out to be fantasies and oddly disjointed musings filled with symbolism. But often times, when she had a dream and related the details of it to Chuck, it would free up another locked up memory from her subconscious mind with startling clarity.

Some of those dreams and their accompanying memories had been very sexual in nature, moments of sheer joy and deep intimacy with her Chuck. She was discovering that her mind had locked away and closely guarded many of those memories when Nicholas Quinn had tried to steal them away from her. She had fought to keep them with every fiber of her being. Those and so many other deeply emotional memories she had also hidden in a special place, ones that had swiftly pushed her back into her husband's arms as they returned. However, some of the most incredible experiences that had come back to her over the last several months were the truly epic, sexual exploits she had shared with her nerd. Some of them had simply amazed her and lit a fire within her that had led to some very special moments in the bedroom...and a _lot _of other places as well. Looking at her kind and gentle husband she mused that if Chuck had ever told her some of the sexual things they had done she would have told him he was crazy. _Her _nerd did _that? _She could feel a big grin of wonder forming on her face once again.

Then Chuck's voice slowly pulled her from her reverie. "Sarah? Hello, Sarah. Ground control to Major Sarah-"

"Hmmmmm?" she said as her eyes focused back on his and she pushed that one particular memory she had been thinking about aside so she could concentrate.

"You've got that look on your face again," he said with an amused smile, "What's up? Did you have another one of _those _dreams? Is that what your question is about?"

She gave him that trademark and, oh, so endearing, tight lipped smile of hers. "Yeah," she responded thoughtfully, with a roll of her eyes, "one of _those _dreams...last night." Then her eyebrows furrowed a bit and her face became slightly more serious. "But this one was _very _different."

Chuck tilted his head to the side studying her for a second, and then his eyebrows slowly went up a notch, "How different?" he cautiously asked.

"Do you remember how I reacted when you had my hands pinned over my head last night? How intensely I climaxed?"

"Yes, that was pretty hard to miss," he said slowly as he started to flush, swallowing thickly.

Sarah giggled as she reached down to give him a squeeze, and her grin grew at the sensation of his very large penis growing rapidly in her hand. She marveled at the feel of it. Then she recalled her reaction the first time she had seen it erect and how it had affected her. "God, you're adorable when you get like this," she observed, as she could see that his tongue was tied in a knot in his throat. "How did mild mannered Chuck Bartowski ever manage to do _that_?"

"Do what?" he croaked.

"Haha! You know what. Did you really think _that _memory was going to stay buried forever? It came back to me as I was having that huge orgasm last night. Then I had a dream about more of it early this morning." _Wow, he is rock hard! _

Chuck swallowed audibly again, "Oh. One of _those _memories." He smiled sheepishly at her.

"I had no idea we had ever been that kinky," she said softly, with mirth dancing in her eyes, "It's not a fantasy, is it?"

"No," he replied guardedly, "We tried some very...unusual things."

"How did we ever get there? That was," she was having trouble finding the words too, "it was amazing, Chuck. It was so incredibly _hot. _How did it happen?_" _

He looked at her thoughtfully for several seconds and shrugged, "You suggested it one night. We were talking about my interrogation training when I was in...Europe. And you mentioned how being bound and gagged in your own training kind of freaked you out, because it really turned you on." His eyes showed some vaguely hidden agitation, as if on the reflection of a stressful memory of his own. "It freaked me out a bit too, Sarah, because we've both been in some very tense situations where we have been tied up and almost tortured. And we've watched a colleague actually get tortured, I was really floored that you wanted to try something that even remotely resembled it. I didn't know what to think of it, but you suggested doing some role playing, you convinced me it would be good for us, even good for our work, and it turned out that we were pretty good at it too, and we both found that it was an incredibly intense experience, and, God, I'm rambling again," he said, taking a very deep breath, as he stroked her cheek with his fingertips. "It kind of got started because you said you wanted to explore that side of yourself, a side you would normally never share with anyone, with me."

Sarah fixed her eyes on Chuck's for a minute as she thought about it. The memories of those training days at the Farm were still very fresh in her mind. Yes, her experience at interrogation school had been unquestionably different. She'd been very shocked by her own reaction to being cuffed to a hard metal chair for hours, and then being suspended by her wrists while she was flogged with a piece of rubber hose. The sexual heat she felt during those experiences was alarmingly powerful, and it had curiously helped her get through the training with very high marks.

She was a complete control freak who hated surprises, but had often wondered what it would be like to totally let go with someone she could utterly trust, in a controlled environment, especially after she had gone through that class. Sometimes she wished she could just give up the control she normally craved, relinquish it completely to someone else. Still, she was quite surprised to hear that she had confided, even with Chuck, this closely held secret and fantasy. But he also knew about her mother and adopted sister, and Molly had been _the_ most closely guarded secret ever. And her memory and current experience was telling her that the someone with whom she could give that absolute trust, and had already given that absolute trust, was the nerd she had married, her Chuck.

She nodded, agreeing with his explanation and assessment. "Were you always the Dom? I don't remember anything but a shadow of a memory of going dominant on you."

Chuck looked at her pensively; as if he was trying to decide whether to take the conversation any further. "Most of the time I was the 'D' and you were the 's'," he finally answered. "You know, you're usually the more dominant one in our more...vanilla?..sex life, so the kink usually involved me being the dominant one. We were both surprised that I was pretty good at it." He pursed his lips and dropped his chin, looking at her from the top of his eyes. "What did you remember?"

"Well," Her eyes grew big and her pupils dilated just thinking about it, "I was only wearing a pair of black stockings and red stiletto pumps. You tied me up in a G-String rope tie and then laid me in the middle of the bed and frogtied my legs. The rope was black." She paused for a second and took a sudden breath, "God, we must have been into this pretty deep for me to know the names of those things," she realized. She could feel the heat radiating off her and a fire igniting down below. "Anyway, you had this very intimidating sex toy you had altered to work wirelessly from an iPhone app you wrote...Geez, Chuck, you are some devious nerd," she exclaimed, looking at him with wonder as he tried to hide a wicked grin.

"The Bartowski special Virtue Trio Vibe," he said, his smile turning prideful, "It's one of your favorites."

"Yes! That curved purple nubby thing with the ring on the end. Wow. It was unbelievable how that thing hit all the right places." She gulped and grabbed his hand, "Feel that," she said, guiding his fingertips to her smoothly shaven sex. She was very, very wet.

"Like I said, one of your favorites," he said, his voice having gone up half a register from listening to his wife's description and the feel of his fingers on her smooth folds. "It has three vibrators in it that can be programmed to run independently. And, yes, you're correct, I modified it...considerably," he replied with a chuckle, "Tell me more. What happened next?"

Sarah gave him a salacious smile in return and huffed a breath, "You naughty, naughty boy." She suddenly pushed Chuck onto his back and swung over on top of him in one swift motion. Sitting on his toned abs just above his hips, straddling him, she held his erect cock in her hand behind her and stared into his eyes, with her other hand resting on his chest, as one corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk. "You put that thing in me and tied it off by the ring to the front rope of the g-string tie. It pulled that one vibrator against my clit and the vibrator in that bulb on the end of it landed right on my G-spot. And _then_ you turned on that evil iPhone app!" Her breath started to shorten at the very memory of it.

Telling Chuck about it was causing the heat within her to build steadily. She couldn't take any more of listening to her own tale, and rose up taking his hard shaft and, guiding it to her entrance, settling just barely onto the head of it and paused. Then she dropped swiftly down onto him, her clit crashing into his pelvic bone, and she gasped with a suddenly taken breath. "Oh, fuck, Chuck!" Sarah ground into him for a few seconds as she watched his face change from his own pleasure, then rose up just as quickly to the top, just barely keeping him in, and paused again, before slamming back down. They both took a synchronized breath with a rush as she hit bottom, and she shuddered. Sarah repeated this several times more before fixing him with an insatiable and earnest look in her eye, and shivered at the fierce and animistic look he was giving her in return.

She then lowered herself down and settled out across the length of his body as she gripped the sides of his legs with her own, and started to grind again. As she did, she rose up slightly arching her back supporting herself with her hands spread across his chest, her elbows bent, and pointing outward. Her breasts rested provocatively on her arms pushing them up, giving Chuck an eye popping view. She locked her eyes onto his with an amused smile, waiting. Finally his eyes came up to meet hers and she watched the tips of his ears turn red. She shook with a silent laugh as she continued to slowly grind. "Your tits are so gorgeous, you must understand the power they hold over me," he said, with a slightly guilty tone and a sheepish grin.

Sarah returned his smile and lowered her lips to his, giving him a soft and seductive kiss. Then she pushed back up and gazed, once again, deeply into his smoldering brown eyes. When Chuck looked back he was met by hot blue flames and a sweet, but not so innocent smile, as she pleasured herself on him. "You can look at them as much as you want," she said shaking her breasts provocatively in front of his face, with a short giggle. "They're yours, too, Chuck. All of me is for you...Sir. That's the way this is supposed to go, is that correct, _Sir?_" she said, with a submissive lilt.

"You're getting the idea," he answered deeply with a tight smile. His hands came up and cupped her breasts with a firm squeeze, and he circled his thumbs over her nipples roughly and possessively. "Tell me more," he commanded, gazing into her darkening eyes.

"More...Sir?"

Chuck raised an eyebrow and looked sternly at her.

"Oh, you want..." Sarah tried to compose herself as she thought of what happened next, and the heat within her built up at a rapid pace. "You walked out of the room and left me there. I lost track of time. That vibrator worked me over from one end to the other in waves that kept changing in speed and intensity. After a while it started to build and I completely lost control. I don't know how long it went on."

"You sure did lose control," said Chuck, his voice starting to develop a tremor, "It went on for more than an hour, and I could hear you all the way into the living room. I kept listening for you to shout the safe word, but you never did."

"Pineapple," she said, finishing his thought with a slightly breathless shiver.

"Yeah," he smirked, "Some things never change. I finally came in to check on you because I was getting a bit worried. You were squirming like crazy, bright pink all over, and wailing, with your head swinging wildly back and forth. You finally saw me and just stared at me with huge eyes as you gasped uncontrollably, but you never said it. I thought the neighbors were going to call the cops, you were so loud. That's when I-"

"You put that black leather panel gag on me," she giggled, "Wow, did you ever pull it tight, that quieted me down good. Then you put those clover leaf clamps on my poor swollen nipples." She took a long trembling breath, "You have a very devious alter ego, Chuck."

"It seemed to have the desired effect."

"_What?_ You mean pushing me over the edge of a bottomless cliff? God, I couldn't stop coming, they hit me one after another with increasing intensity. And the whole time you just sat in that chair and watched me." The thought was pushing her up to the verge right now.

"It was a spectacular sight. I had to stay with you and watch because you were gagged. So I would see when you finally gave me the signal. Glad I did, really, it was an astounding show. I'd never seen anything like it...up to that point. There were others later, though."

Sarah's eyes got big, "More intense than that? I want _those_ memories, Chuck," Sarah exclaimed forcefully, and she started to snap her hips as she ground her clit into him.

"Ung, why...not...make new...ones instead?" Chuck reached up and grabbed her ass in his hands and started to pump as Sarah dropped down, wound her hands down under his shoulders, and clamped them onto the sides of his head, fisting his hair. She lowered her lips to his and locked him in a tightly sealed kiss as their tongues danced with each other, and both their breaths became short and shallow. The pace increased and Sarah finally broke the kiss as her whole body quaked when she climaxed like she had been hit by a giant piston as Chuck bottomed out in her. "Oh, Chuck," she rapidly shrieked, sharply, and repeatedly each time he hit bottom. Her vagina clamped down on him tightly with each thrust, as she gyrated, and her hips snapped in wild sync with the motions of her nerd. Chuck grunted loudly as he shot his load deep into her, the sensation of her around him so astonishingly exquisite.

They slowly wound down and Sarah tucked her face under Chuck's chin where she laid soft and simmering kisses on his neck, her hot breath panting on him. They simply laid there for a long time in post coital bliss. Then Chuck heard Sarah mumble something into his neck he couldn't quite make out.

"What was that?" he said tilting his head slightly to look at her. She lifted her head and looked at him with dreamy eyes.

"I said, I want to do that again. I want you to take complete control of me like that."

"What? Sarah, are you sure? Do you know what you're asking?"

"Yes," she said emphatically.

Chuck looked back at her for a few seconds studying her face, trying to gauge the sincerity in her eyes. Then he swiftly rolled her over onto her back and pinned her wrists forcefully next to her head with darkening eyes, his weight spread out across her. He lowered the suddenly hardened features of his face to within inches of her own, staring with brooding eyes that bored into hers and abruptly unnerved her. Sarah's breath hitched uncontrollably at the bewildering change in him as he almost effortlessly slipped into the role. For a reason she didn't even begin to understand, it excited her immensely. "If you want to do this you have to do exactly as I say, no questions, no backing out, and with both eyes wide open." His voice was low, serious, and gravelly; very distinctly un-Chuck-like, but at the same time, somehow her nerd still subtly showed through in an oddly reassuring way. "You'll need to trust me, Sarah, like you never have before, and you have to be prepared. There are certain things you will have to do, very particular rules you will have to follow. Am I making myself clear?"

"Perfectly," she said quietly, tensing when his eyes narrowed and the line of his mouth drew tight, "_Sir_," she blurted submissively, "I understand perfectly, _Sir_. I'm yours. _Please,_ use me as you see fit, _Sir_."

His mouth broke into that goofy one sided cartoon Chuck grin that she loved so much, "Yes, you always were mine," he said, with cocky confidence.

Sarah fought with all her might to keep from raising an eyebrow at his swaggering words. She'd seen this before. A fleeting memory told her he'd used this sort of hubris on their adversaries very effectively during missions when all the chips were on the table. And he'd also used it on her in scenarios just like this; very highly charged sexual scenes. She gazed up at him with her lower lip trapped beneath her teeth somehow knowing this wasn't the time to test him with impertinence or the normal version of herself. She was beginning to question what normal really was at this moment.

Chuck smiled mischievously down at her and then gave her a toe curling kiss, keeping her arms pinned. Then he bounded off the bed and reached for his sweat pants. "Where are _you_ going?"

"_Don't_ move," he said with steel in his voice. He was back in character, mostly. Mirth was dancing in his eyes, as he pulled a hoodie over his head.

Sarah watched him stride barefoot from the room. A few seconds later her eyes shot open wide when she heard the front door open and close. She jumped to her feet and ran to the window, but forgot that the larger master bedroom they now used had a window view of the courtyard that was partially blocked by a raised planter with several large bushes. She just caught a glimpse of Chuck as he walked by towards the passageway leading to the community pool area. _What is he doing? _She thought hard for a moment and remembered that when they'd moved into this bedroom Chuck had moved some things from the closet to a small storage room that each apartment had near the pool. Most of the tenants stored grills, pool toys, and other odds and ends in them. Over the last few months she'd reacquainted herself very intimately with the rest of the apartment, but never once thought about looking into that room.

She hesitated for a second, and then ran naked to the Morgan door in what was now their shared office and guest bedroom. Carefully, she pushed up one end of a slat in the blinds and peered out the window into the courtyard. A few minutes later she watched Chuck appear, carrying what appeared to be a black army footlocker and a narrower but longer black case similar to what a photographer might use to carry lighting stands and other equipment. He also had what looked like a large cylindrical sailor's rigging bag slung over his shoulder. Judging by his posture it looked like he was carrying at least seventy-five pounds. She froze for a second as she was flooded with curiosity, watching him walk toward their front door. And then she snapped out of her daze, dropped the blind, and ran quickly back to the bedroom. She barely made it back to the bed, stretching back out into the same position she was in, when she heard the front door open. Sarah took a cleansing breath and worked to get her breathing back under control.

Chuck walked into the room sideways to get the longer case through the door and looked at her curiously as he set his burden down on the floor near the bed. He watched her appraisingly as she rose up on one elbow to see what he was carrying, and then he moved swiftly onto the bed, one knee on the mattress and his other foot planted on the floor, pushing Sarah firmly back down into the bedding with his hand spread over her chest between her breasts. He held her there staring into her eyes. She could feel her heart still beating rapidly under his hand from her run through the apartment and the excitement it had created. "I thought I told you to stay here," he said coolly, his eyes again boring into hers.

Her mouth fell open, and then closed as she visibly gulped. _God, he is good at this! But he seems to be good at everything he tries to do well._

"Here we are, just getting started, and you're already asking for punishment," he said, with slight exasperation.

_What does that mean?! _"I'm sorry, Sir, it won't happen again."

He broke into a tight smile and chuckled under his breath, "Yeah, right, sure it won't. Your track record of incorrigibility says otherwise. I think you must like corporal punishment."

Sarah's eyes grew wide at his words and she audibly swallowed again as she felt her heart race wildly under his hand. It didn't go unnoticed by him. "Yup, you like it, you little trouble maker."

He grabbed her arm at the elbow with his free hand and pulled her to her feet as he stepped off the bed. He wasn't rough about it, but he wasn't gentle either. He did it with an air of authority. The same way Sarah recalled she had learned to handle a prisoner at the Farm so many years ago. Chuck stepped back and looked her over, slowly and deliberately, from the top of her blonde head down to her deep red polished toe nails. He then broke into a smile, "You are so damn beautiful," he whispered, causing her to smile brightly at him. He shook his head with a faint grin and pointed to a small round area rug on the floor near the two reading chairs by the window. "_Walk _to that rug and assume the Nadu position."

Without even thinking about it, Sarah did a pirouette on her toes, her slightly longer than shoulder length hair swinging as she spun around, and she gracefully glided over to the middle of the rug with her arms at her sides. Her feet barely left the floor, her back was straight, and her chest was out showing off her pert breasts. She then settled smoothly to the floor on her knees, her thighs spread very wide, and she sat on the heels of her outstretched feet, with her chest out again, and her chin up. Her eyes then settled to the floor a short distance in front of her as she placed her hands palms up about half way down her thighs.

"Look at me," Chuck said softly. Her eyes came up to meet her husband's and she flushed as she saw him gazing at her with utter and complete adoration. "Did you remember how to do that?" he whispered hopefully.

"I...I-I don't know. I don't think so," she whispered back, biting her lower lip for a second, "I just did it, like my body simply knew what to do...like a dance, Chuck..._Sir."_

The corners of Chuck's mouth, her husband's wonderfully talented lips, turned up into a sheepish smile. "I love you, Sarah Bartowski." He took a deep breath and sighed, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweetie," she said, with complete abandon and a soft sigh of her own. She was getting used to the new last name and at this particular moment hearing it gave her a special thrill that sent a shiver through her. And that four letter word had rolled so easily off her tongue.

Chuck walked over close to her and ran his fingers through her blonde tresses as her gaze once again settled to the floor in front of her. He combed her hair out of her face with his hand and gently tilted her face up with his thumb and forefinger under her chin. He then bent over and placed a tender kiss on her lips, one that shouted out his love for her to the entire universe. Their eyes locked for a moment as his hands caressed her cheeks. "I am without a doubt the luckiest man in the world."

Chuck shook himself out of his reverie and strode across the room to pick up the foot locker and carried it over, sitting it on the floor in front of Sarah. Her eyes fell on a small engraved brass medallion on the lid, and she smiled as she read it - **C & S's Toy Box - **and she tried to stifle the giggle, but failed.

Chuck grinned at her, "I thought you'd like that. You are, after all, the one who put it there."

"Really? I did that?" She beamed at him.

"Yup. Do you know what's in there?"

"Ha, I have a good idea," she exclaimed, a little nervously.

"Well let's not keep the beautiful lady in suspense," he said teasingly. Sarah watched Chuck out of the corner of her eye as he walked over to the nightstand on her side of the bed and reached into the bottom of the drawer. His fingers wandered a bit and his hand came back out grasping a piece of red ribbon with a few brass keys on it.

_That was in my drawer the whole time? _"I never even noticed that," she said softly.

"It was under a bunch of stuff. Out of sight, out of mind." He caught her eye as he walked back to the trunk and wagged his finger at her. "You need to clean your drawer more often," he said, with a wink.

Chuck crouched down on his knees next to her and opened the lock hasp with one of the keys, and unhooked the two latches flanking it. He then looked over his shoulder, watching her carefully, and paused for dramatic effect. He watched with a smile as Sarah's breath hitched and she turned bright pink from her shoulders on up, when he lifted the lid and she peered into the trunk. "Have we used all this..._stuff?" _she asked, incredulously.

"Oh, yeah. That's not even all of it, of course," he said, pointing to the other things by the bed. "There's also another large case still in the storage room with costumes and other _specialized _clothing in it. Too much to carry in one load," he added with a roll of his eyes. He smiled tightly at Sarah's wide-eyed reaction, grasped her upturned hand on her thigh, and then gave their interwoven fingers a squeeze. "We also have more in another special place." His tight smile turned to a grin, when her eyes got even bigger. He reached into the trunk, took an object out, and stretched to place it into her other hand which was still dutifully resting on her thigh. A tingle shot through her as her hand closed around it.

Sarah snerked at the sight and feel of the object as she examined it. "Oh, my, God, the source of all of that magnificent torment." It was the vibrator from her memory. It was firm and flexible, colored two-tone purple, and about seven inches long with a pronounced curve to it and a bulbous end. There was a row of nubs along the outer curve of it and a pronounced bump on the inner curve of it near the molded curly-cue ringed handle. She felt Chuck squeeze her hand as he cleared his throat, and she looked up at him.

He had something of an annoyed smirk written on his face, "I'd command you to pleasure yourself with it but the batteries are obviously dead. It's been sitting in the storage room for months." He reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out his iPhone, showing her the display. It had the bluetooth app up on it, with a delightfully amusing graphic, showing a 'no pairing found' warning. He let go of her hand and chuckled, "You can go ahead and _examine_ it for a minute."

Sarah smiled impishly at him as she raised the toy up in front of her holding it in both hands and feeling its shape with her fingers. "Darn dead batteries," she quipped with a short giggle. She watched as Chuck stood up and sat in the chair across from her behind the open footlocker.

"I said _examine _it."

"But the batteries are dead," she said with exasperation and a tilt of her head.

"So?"

"God, you're a tease," she said, and looked up from the toy to see him glaring at her, but with that mirth once again dancing in his eyes. _"Sir."_

"That's better," he smiled, "Now try it on for size." It was obviously a command.

Sarah's eyes fell down to her crotch as she took the implement and tentatively ran the end of it, and then the nubby shaft, back and forth across her already swollen labia, holding it with her right middle finger through the molded ring on the end. She was already so wet and she could see the end of the toy and the shaft start to shine from a mixture of Chuck's and her own juices. She looked up at her nerd to see him watching her intently. She kept her eyes glued to his, and smiled at his eye-popping reaction, when she suddenly plunged the toy all the way in with a gasp.

"Geez, Sarah," he exclaimed, "You are such a naughty girl. And I love that so much about you."

"It's not nearly as big as you...Sir," she said playfully as she worked it in and out and moved the handle up and down, experimenting with how it felt with the varying angles of entry.

"Ah, but you already know it's very talented in other ways."

"Too bad the batteries are dead, sir." she said, with a pout.

"Batteries? We don't need no stinkin' batteries," he answered with a Mexican bandito accent.

She arched her eyebrow at him and immediately lowered it when he shot her a warning look and said her name with a matching tone to his voice.

Chuck stood up and reached into the locker, pulling a rubber cat o' nine tails whip with a braided handle from it. She froze when he stood directly in front of her, towering over her, holding the whip with the flat tails lying across his other open palm. "Assume the Bow," he commanded. "And leave it in and hold it," he added, when he saw her start to pull the toy from her vagina. With a strange sense of excitement, Sarah's tremulous hands pushed the vibrator back in up to the handle and flinched a bit when the large nub came firmly in contact with her clitoris.

"You know the safe word. I expect you to use it if you need to."

Sarah nodded in reply.

"Say it," he said, with that commanding voice.

"Pineapple, Sir. If I need it...Sir."

"Good."

Sarah took a deep trembling breath, as another fleeting memory passed over her. And then she pushed her feet out next to the sides of her butt, keeping her thighs spread wide, her weight still on her knees, shins, and the tops of her outstretched feet. She grasped her ankles and slowly arched her back as she bent backwards. She felt the muscles in her thighs stretch out as she did it, and she contracted the muscles in her pelvic floor, performing a kegel, to hold the sex toy within her. When the top of her forehead touched the floor, with an arched neck, she brought her hands up next to her head and placed them palms down on the floor with her elbows pointing up. She then raised her butt off the floor, sliding her head toward her ass as the arch became more and more pronounced, and with Sarah's obvious fitness and flexibility, it was very pronounced indeed. All the while she was straining to hold the vibrator in her pussy. Sarah was now completely exposed and helpless to her nerd, and she marveled at how her vulnerability felt so wildly exciting.

"Wow, what an amazing sight," Chuck quietly said, as he watched her tremble almost imperceptibly in front of him. He stepped forward and let the tails of the whip drop with a gentle slap onto her flat and toned belly, and smiled when she jerked and gasped, the sex toy involuntarily pulsing in and out of her from the surprise. "Shall I pleasure you, or punish you?" he asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Pleasure me, Sir...please," she earnestly asked, as she felt Chuck grasp the ring on the dormant vibrator.

"Wrong answer, Sarah," he said gruffly, "Care to try again?"

Sarah felt a very odd shiver of anticipation travel through her as she thought about the sensation of the whip on her flesh. "Punish me? Sir?"

"How about both? Would you like that?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Say it," he said curtly.

"Please, pleasure _and_ punish me, Master."

Chuck snickered under his breath, "Sir is perfectly adequate for now, Sarah, but I'm glad you're getting into the spirit of things. Would you like me to do them both at the same time?"

Sarah hesitated for a few seconds as she weighed the consequences of her answer and searched for some help in her memory. A sudden, trembling thought overcame her. "Yes, please, pleasure and punish me at the same time, Sir."

"Good choice. Though I wasn't really going to give you an option anyway, if you were wondering."

Chuck closed the toy box and took a seat on the lid. Then he started to push and pull on the toy by the ring, angling it so it raked across her g-spot as he did. After a couple of moments he could see and hear Sarah start to softly pant. He then slapped the whip across her belly, causing her to jerk and gasp again. She trembled and started to sway back and forth with the motion of Chuck pumping the curved toy in and out of her, quaking with a raspy breath every time the whip that she couldn't see struck her belly. He wasn't striking her hard. The tails of the whip were barely more than falling onto her skin, but the sensation of it hitting her smooth flesh was an incredible turn on. Then he struck her with the whip a little harder and banged the bump on the toy into her clitoris, picking up the pace and intensity of the strokes from the whip and the phallic toy at the same time. Sarah involuntarily increased the arch of her back as her breath now came halting, and short, and ragged.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes...Sir," she exclaimed between increasingly ragged breaths. The feeling was amazing as he pumped the implement in and out of her, crashing the large nub into her clit with every plunging thrust. The slaps of the flat rubber tips of the cat o' nine tails across belly were causing her to convulsively grip the toy hard with every swat to her aroused skin. He was pushing her steadily right to the very edge with every stroke as his cadence continued to build speed. "Chuck! I'm so close," she said tremulously.

"You can't come until I say so, Sarah."

"_What?_" Suddenly, what was happening became crystal clear, "Please, Chuck, please let me come," she pleaded.

"Sarah," he said, with a warning tone. She jerked and shrieked as the tails of the whip started to slap across her breasts and her hard and sensitive nipples.

"Please...master..._SIR_," she rasped, "please let me come, _please."_

"Just a little longer, Sarah."

Sarah bit down hard on her lower lip, trying to stave off the huge orgasm she could feel building up within her. Chuck kept increasing the pace with the toy and the whip. Her breath was coming now in quick and spasmodic blasts through her nose. She could feel herself starting to slip over the edge. "Chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-Chuck!"

"Now, Sarah, come!"

"Aaaaaauuugh!" she cried out, and her body convulsed violently up and down as her hips and head rocked back a forth. _Oh my god! _She heard it rapidly over and over in her mind as she was racked by the intense orgasm. Then her attention came back into the room far enough for her to realize she was shouting it out loud. She bit her lip again, hard, snorting breaths through her nostrils like a chugging steam locomotive racing down the tracks, as the climax slowly began to abate. But Chuck didn't stop. And she felt it building quickly again as he increased the speed and severity of the strokes even more. _He's not stopping! _

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," _she cried out once again, as she was hit by another sudden earth-shattering climax from the toy plunging rapidly in and out of her, raking roughly across her g-spot, and banging into her clit. "Chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-chu-Chuck! Chu-chu-chu-chu...Chuck! Chu-chu-chu..." He kept going. He didn't slow down. _He's not stopping! He's not stopping!_

This time she literally screamed as it hit her again like a hammer, before the previous climax had even started to diminish. And then it hit her again, and again, as she gyrated and shook wildly in the throws of ecstasy. _He's not stopping! He's not stopping! He's not stopping! Oh, God! AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa...CHUUUUUUUUCK!_

"Pineapple! Pineapplepineapplepineapple,"she finally shrieked at the top of her lungs, with a heaving chest and breaths so crazily rapid they were blending together.

Chuck stopped suddenly and Sarah collapsed to the floor in a panting, writhing heap. He pulled the purple phallic toy from her vagina and sat down in the chair, smiling, twirling the vibrator on his finger through the ring. He sat, watching her intently for several long moments while she gradually recovered. Sarah slowly rolled onto her side and turned her face to him as she rested the side of her head on the rug; and she stared at him with glazed eyes while a huge and sloppy grin slowly overtook her face.

Chuck rose from the chair, set the toy on the footlocker lid, and settled on his knees next to her, stroking her hair and her bright red cheeks tenderly. She wanted to reach out and hold him, but decided the role she was currently playing probably wouldn't permit it, so Sarah kept her arms obediently wrapped around herself under her breasts, pushing them up for him to admire. Her husband smiled at the gesture, but he then pealed her arms away from her and placed them around his neck. Then he took her head in his hands, and gave her a long and fervent kiss. "We're done role playing for now, baby, and I'm done being the heavy for the time being," he said softly. "Are you okay? Sometimes I think you don't know when to quit."

Sarah sighed heavily and buried her face in the crook of his neck as he continued to stroke her hair. "You're one to talk, Mr. B, making me use the safe word like that," she whispered, with a laugh that could be more felt than heard. "I'm fine, Chuck. I couldn't be better. That was...wow. It was unbelievable. I'm at a complete loss."

Chuck kissed the top of Sarah's head, enveloping her in his arms tightly, "I'm always at a loss where you're concerned, Sarah. Sometimes it just feels like a dream and I wonder when I'm going to wake up." He released her slowly, gazing into her dazzling blue eyes for a moment, and then rose to his feet. "I'm going to go get us something to eat. Why don't you go ahead and have a good look in the toy box. Maybe you'll see something in there that will spark a memory. Or maybe you'll just see something you'd like to try out," he said, and broke into that comical grin that showed one side of his teeth for a second. "And I'm sure that you'll get some devious ideas yourself, about having your way with me, too."

He walked to the doorway and paused to look back at her, locking his eyes with hers. "We'll start to discuss some details and talk about some rules and maybe some other boundaries over dinner. I can see you already remember a lot, so it shouldn't be a big deal getting back into the swing of things. Prepare yourself, Sarah Bartowski, you may have restarted something of epic proportions; that is, if you think you want to continue this." He looked at her a little pensively, deciding he needed to make the statement the question he had intended. "Do you want to continue this, Sarah?"

She nodded back at him with a broad, tight lipped, smile from where she was sitting Indian style on the floor. "Yes. I do." She tilted her head to the side and dropped her chin a bit, looking up at him through her lashes. "Just how far have we gone with this, sweetie?"

He grinned at her and shrugged, "Pretty darn far. But this is maybe a bit new for you again? That's where the discussion of boundaries comes in to play. I guess we have to figure out how far you want to go again," he said with a wink and a short laugh, before walking out.

Chuck froze for a second in the hallway when he heard his wife say mischievously, "Pretty darn far, Chuck."

Sarah shook her head as she watched her astonishing nerd leave the room. She groaned, slowly rising to her hands and knees, and crawled shakily over to the trunk, where she sat in front of it with her legs crossed again in front of her. Then she picked up the toy, staring at it for a few seconds before opening the lid, and looking into the large footlocker, to begin perusing its contents.

* * *

**To be continued? Let me know.**


	2. How Far Will You Go?

**Hello, darlings. There seems to be enough curiosity about his story to warrant further exploration. The rating hasn't changed. TeeHee! In fact its going to incrementally ratchet up as we go! I do hope you all like very spicy food. *wink***

* * *

**Sarah Versus the Scenes**

**Chapter 2 - How Far Will You Go?**

"Oh, my God, Sarah Bartowski, what were you into? And what are you getting into now?" As she stared at the contents in the upper compartment of the customized footlocker, Sarah reflected on how the name Bartowski had suddenly become much easier to say. She had literally told her husband she was his. They were role playing when she said it, but she knew it was nonetheless true. In an odd way she'd confirmed, in very raw terms, what her heart had been telling her for months when she laid herself bare for her husband today.

The large footlocker Chuck had brought into their bedroom was filled with a wide variety of sex toys and BDSM paraphernalia. The trunk was partitioned off with spaces for different kinds of items so they could be kept organized. A shallow partitioned tray laid into the top of the main compartment. One partition was empty, like it was used to place things ready to be used for a scene. Another part of the tray was filled mostly with toys and vibrators of various shapes and sizes for both sexes, and a box of sanitizing wipes to keep them clean, along with a couple of small bottles of lubricant. The inside of the lid had spring clips mounted on it with a few short whips, slappers, and riding crops in them. She knew they'd used these things before. What had happened only short while before, and snippets of startling memories, told her so, but not to inflict serious pain on each other. They'd never taken it that far. In one partition were several blindfolds of both leather and cloth, and an assortment of traditional restraints ranging from regular handcuffs, legcuffs, and thumbcuffs, to a few exotic things like clamps and custom metal shackles that looked like they had been specially fitted. Some of them looked quite expensive. Just the contents of the upper tray looked like it could have cost a small fortune. It was a little shocking, especially when it occurred to her, as she looked closely at their 'toys', that she'd purchased many of these items herself at local shops and over the internet, sometimes with Chuck. It had become something of a teasing ritual between them.

Beyond the uniquely amusing contents of the trunk in front of her, Sarah was still trying to get used to the fact that she and Chuck were multi-millionaires. It'd been one of the biggest surprises she'd received upon learning the truth of her obscured past, aside from her marriage to Chuck. Except for a couple of nice cars and frequent travel around the world, their lifestyle was generally a modest one. The most lavish thing she and Chuck had done with their living arrangements was some remodeling of the apartment, furnishings, and some very fancy computer equipment. Of course there was also Castle, but it hadn't been used much of late, since the team had foiled Nicholas Quinn's plot to steal the Intersect and Sarah's terrible ordeal at his hands.

Chuck had sold the Buy More, and the Orange Orange had been closed long ago, replaced by an innocuous office front from which they now accessed Castle. Chuck still used the facility occasionally for contract computer security work for the government, mostly for their old boss Diane Beckman. After the incident at the concert hall, the General had seen to it that Chuck and Sarah's assets, once seized by the CIA, had been released back to them, along with a sizable reward. Diane had also provided considerable support for Sarah's recovery, Sarah's CIA therapist being only a small part of it. All of her major medical and neurological care was being picked up by the CIA. The company satellite had been sold, along with their private Gulfstream 4, which had been replaced by a fractional business jet ownership instead. They still liked to travel around by private jet. It was one of the few truly large extravagances they allowed themselves now.

Except for the intriguing extravagance in front of her, that is. _We bought all this stuff? _She lifted the tray out of the trunk and set it aside on the floor, and then peered into the partitioned lower part of the trunk. Most of the bottom section was filled with more restraints of all shapes, sizes, and materials. Many of them were made of black leather, varying from simple straps of various lengths, to a single glove arm sheath and cuffs of various types for every body part and use you could imagine. There were even a couple of full body harnesses of different designs, a couple of leather hoods, and a variety of gags, including the panel gag Chuck had put on her in the memory she had related to him. It was mind boggling.

Something shiny in the locker caught her eye amongst all the items and she reached into a padded slot in one of the partitions to remove what appeared to be a very fancy polished metal collar with a very soft black leather lining. She looked into the partition again and realized almost all of the items in it were collars of various types. Some were like dog collars with spikes and even jewels around the outer circumference. Others were even more elaborate, one of them being a thick wide posture collar designed to hold the head in a strict chin up position. This one and the others looked familiar in a curiously exciting way.

Her eyes fell back onto the collar in her hand. Her name was engraved in elegant script on the smooth metal surface. _Huh._ _I guess I must like collars._ It was really quite beautiful. The metal band was very light, about an inch wide and tapered to about a half inch thick at the center of the band. The inside circumference was flat with tight radius's on the edges, and the slightly padded leather lining protruded out about an eighth of an inch on both sides of the metal. The outer circumference had smoothly rounded edges and no apparent seams. It looked like it had been machined from a single piece of billet, and there was a single, small, machined loop with a round flat base for attaching things to it that confirmed it on the opposite side from her engraved name. She turned the ring in her hands examining it closely. The only way to tell where it opened were the two very well made overlapping seams in the leather lining bisecting the ring ninety degrees from the attachment loop. There wasn't any apparent latch anywhere on the outside of it. Curiously she pulled the overlapping sections of the lining up, and there they were; two round push buttons of the same metal as the rest of the ring, set flush into the surface. She pushed both of the buttons firmly with her index fingers and the halves of the collar popped apart with a click.

_Well, I solved that puzzle, _she thought, as she pulled the halves apart and examined them. She got up and walked, still a little unsteadily, to the full length mirror in the corner of the room and held the half with her name on it up against her throat. It fit snugly into place, naturally, in the middle of her neck. As soon as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, the memory, or more correctly, memories, hit her. Some of them were here at the apartment, a couple were in places that must have been on vacations, in tropical and alpine settings. But several were clearly in Castle. _Castle?_ In a room she didn't remember until now. It had a secret entrance.

Her eyebrows shot up at the revelation. A hidden, biometric lock in the hallway near the holding cells, activating an entrance to...her face flushed at the thought. They had a playroom. If you could call it that. _Oh, my God. _She giggled out loud. Some might have called it a torture chamber, albeit, a very modern one. Since it was in Castle, maybe it was more appropriate to call it a dungeon. A few, very particularly vivid, memories stood out in that room. Chuck was right, the memory of being tied up and gagged with that evil vibrator inside her almost paled compared to some of these ones. She took a shuddering breath as she thought about it. It must've been the special place she'd heard Chuck mention earlier when she first looked into that trunk with disbelief. He wasn't kidding when he'd answered, 'pretty darn far', after she'd asked how far they had gone with this. Her breath caught momentarily in her throat as she stared at the elegant metal and leather ring.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she placed the other half of the collar on the back of her neck while watching herself in the mirror. Two pins precisely aligned, and the leather lining meshed perfectly into place as the two halves came together and she felt the ring tightening around her neck. She paused for a moment looking at it curiously, before she pushed the sections together and they latched with a sharp click. It felt tight at first, but the tightness receded to a perfect snug fit as the thin, but firm, padding in the leather lining compressed a little. Then a swift realization struck her as she turned back and forth looking at her reflection, and her eyes went wide. _How do I get this thing off? _A second of panic almost overcame her when her hands came up to the sides of the collar and she tried to get her fingers under it. There was no way she could release it with the buttons now. It simply fit too snug. _It has to come off another way, _she thought, as she ran her fingers around the smooth finish, _but I sure don't remember how. _

Sarah sighed with resignation as she looked at herself in the mirror. Just the sight of her wearing it caused her excitement level to ratchet up several notches. She actually liked the way it looked on her. It had a light and ethereal quality to it, and seeing her own name engraved in the shiny metal around her neck like that sent a tingle through her. It reinforced that intense feeling she had felt when she had earlier said in slightly different words, that she belonged to Chuck. Then, as she stood there revisiting the memories that had come so quickly back to her, she remembered there was more. She walked back over to the trunk and looked into it already knowing what she was looking for. In another padded partition were several more shiny pieces of the puzzle. They were all perfect matches to the collar around her neck. Sarah pulled one of them out and examined it. It looked like it would fit perfectly around her ankle. There was another larger oval one that was obviously intended to go around the smallest part of her waist, another one for the other ankle, and two more for her wrists. The titillation and the memories completely overcame her as she looked at them. All of the rings had identical short and smooth machined loops on them with flat rounded bases just like the collar did, except the waist ring also had one on the front. She now remembered that they served more than one function, and her breath hitched.

She picked up the waist ring and opened it with the same buttons the collar had. Looking carefully at the two halves, it became readily apparent it was so painstakingly designed, that there was a front half, and a back half that carefully conformed to the shape of her waist. Kneeling in front of the trunk, she placed the half of the ring that looked like it belonged around the back of her slender waist in place. It matched her shape perfectly, and she inhaled with a slight gasp as the front half also snapped snugly into place with a fit that completed a rigid waistband that fit precisely to her form. _At least I apparently haven't_ _gained any weight. _She ran her fingers around the waistband, feeling the interface of metal and leather with her skin as she looked in the mirror.A shiver ran through her as she pulled her eyes from her reflection and looked down at it, and softly sighed.

_Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. _Wasn't that how the saying went? She removed the remaining shiny shackles from the trunk and opened them, arranging their respective halves on the carpet. Then she proceeded to put them on. First she put on the ankle cuffs with the attachment bosses facing in. Each time they snapped into place she could feel the tension within her ratchet up another notch. With the final click of the last wrist cuff, the ensemble was complete, and she rose from the floor to look at herself again in the mirror. The sight took her breath away. She observed that she looked like a slave girl right out of a science fiction fantasy story, as she slowly turned in front of the mirror. One particular memory seemed to reinforce all of this, causing her heart to race, as she remembered her _husband _using these to attach her to an elaborate contraption that indeed looked like it belonged in a science fiction movie - a triple X science fiction movie - she thought with a wry smile.

"Whoa, I haven't seen those in quite a while," exclaimed Chuck, frozen in the doorway, completely naked, and holding a tray of asian takout containers and a pot of tea. "You look beautiful, Sarah, like you belong in a Boris Vallejo painting."

Sarah turned and smiled giddily at him as she watched her nerd take a deep gulping breath with a heave of his chest, his body almost instantly reacting to the sight of her. "Boris who?"

"Boris Vallejo. He's a fantasy and science fiction artist. _Very _sexy artwork."

"I see," she said, a hint of distraction in her voice as she glanced in the mirror and ran her fingers over the bands, "Yes, I do see. That's what I thought when I first saw them. How do these come off?" she asked with an innocent smile, "I seem to have put myself into a bit of a pickle."

"You don't remember?"

"No. I figured they must come off somehow after I remembered all the other times I've worn them. Once I had the collar on, well, it didn't seem to matter much at that point."

"I'm not sure I want to tell you how they come off," he replied teasingly, "God, you look amazing." His eyes suddenly shot to hers, "You remember wearing them?"

"Oh, yeah, I do."

"Then I suppose you remember the memories _attached_ to them, too," he said, somewhat guardedly.

"Oh, yeah, I remember being _attached _all right. These things were attached to all sorts of...things," she said, with a smirk.

Chuck made a little choking sound and blushed. "So you also remember where?"

"Yup."

"Okay," he said, dragging the word out. He walked a little woodenly to the two chairs in the corner of the room, his large stiff member swinging in front of him as he went, and paused, standing there, looking at her thoughtfully. "I suppose our discussion of boundaries just took on a new dimension didn't it?" he said, as he leaned over to set the tray down on the table between the chairs. He turned around to see Sarah staring at him with a predatory look on her face, licking her lips.

"I suppose so," she answered absently.

Chuck stared at her, mesmerized by her beauty for several seconds. Slave Sarah with a hungry look in her eyes was a sight to behold. He sighed very contentedly at the thought that she would view him as a sex object. "I ordered us some Thai food. Spicy food sounded good after this current turn of events," he said, with his patented Bartowski smile and that eyebrow dance that always made her heart skip a beat, "C'mere, you, and eat some dinner."

Sarah started to walk to the chair next to him and froze mid-step halfway there. _He ordered food for delivery? How long has it been? And why didn't I hear him answer the door? Oh my gosh, I've got it bad! Real bad!_

"Are you okay, Sarah?"

She shook the thought out of her head, and looked at Chuck a little sheepishly as she walked slowly up to him and gave him a kiss, offering him her tongue. For some reason she felt a serious need to regain the initiative, to show him she could control the moment too. Her fingernails raked down his chest and abdomen when their lips separated, causing his stomach muscles to contract and his breath to catch. And she smiled up at him as she grasped his erection in her hand, gave it a firm squeeze, and then pumped him, causing his eyes to become hooded. "Yeah, I'm fine, Chuck," she said, with a saucy smile, "I'm just a bit shocked that I lost track of time and that I didn't hear the food delivery," she breathed into his neck, as her other hand drew lazy circles in the indentation of his tight glutes.

"You were obviously distracted," he croaked back, his eyes now shut as his wife ran her thumb back and forth over the head of his cock.

"I suppose so," she repeated, this time with a devilish and seductive tone to her voice. "Mmmm, that smells delightful," she said, looking down at the takeout containers on the tray, "I need to refuel. I think I may need the energy later, Chuck." She said his name like an endearment, the consonants sharp on the end of it. Sarah let go of his shaft and spread both her hands on each side of his butt, squeezing it playfully with a mischievous grin, giving him another quick kiss, before gracefully taking a seat and grabbing one of the containers and some chopsticks.

"And you call _me _a tease," her husband deadpanned, as he sat down looking at her from the corner of his narrowing eyes, a thin, but amused smile on his face.

She returned his smile as she pulled the chopsticks from her mouth, "You're a big boy," she said, looking pointedly at his erection, "and you can obviously take it." Sarah twirled some spicy Pad Thai noodles around her chopsticks lost in thought again. That had happened a _lot _today, she mused. "Speaking of boundaries," she paused, looking at the band of metal and leather around her wrist, "I want to see that room, Chuck."

The chopsticks full of noodles stopped halfway to Chuck's mouth as he stared at her wide-eyed. "Ahh, I guess you're saying you're willing to push those boundaries out a lot more then? Do you remember the details of what went on in there?"

"Yeah, I remember a lot now. I'm not sure how I ever managed to forget," she giggled, at their new shared secret, "When did we build that?"

He smiled at her with a faraway look in his eye, "Shortly after Hartley gave us that fortune as a wedding present. You're the one who oversaw the construction; I was the one who..._furnished _it." He took his bite of noodles and swallowed with a gulp after barely chewing them. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Sarah? It's a significant leap, you know."

"Easy there, big boy," she admonished, "I don't want you to have indigestion later. I have plans for you." She pursed her lips and locked her eyes on his. "Yeah, I'm ready, Chuck. I'm always ready for you. I want you, Mr. B, and I want to see that room."

"Well if we go into that...place, you're definitely going to do more than just see it," he said, with a short nervous laugh. "And you're also going to enter that room for the first time on my terms. I'll create a scene around it just for you. We have to do this proper, you know."

Sarah felt a shiver of anticipation run through her, as her eyes honed in on his. "Okay. I'll agree to those terms. Now you have me curious...and very worked up."

"That's kind of the idea," he said with a grin, taking another bite of noodles, "Part of what makes this fun is the mystery and anticipation. You never know what may happen."

"It's a little obvious I need to give this some more thought, don't I?"

"Maybe a little, maybe not," he said, rolling his eyes, "It looks like you're catching on quick. I just don't want you to freak out by going too far, too fast."

"Remembering some things helps, Babe," she said, looking up from her takeout container, "Not remembering a lot of it makes it even _more _interesting...downright electrifying."

Chuck shot her that one sided smile of his across a face filled with curiosity, "That's what I was wondering. I suppose it could make it way more interesting. Sort of fresh new start, huh?"

"Exactly." Sarah looked up to study her husband, as they ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes. It was obvious he was now losing himself to his own musings, as well. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"The thoughts I'm having right now are going to cost you a whole lot more than that," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Will a head job do?" she asked, with a suggestive wink, pulling her foot up to rest on the edge of the chair, and exposing herself very provocatively.

Chuck practically choked on his food. "You drive a hard bargain, Sarah Bartowski," he said, shaking his head, trying to clear his throat. "I was thinking about that scene, but it's still highly classified information." He looked up from his meal for a few seconds soaking up the sight of her in her current 'attire' with a devious smile. "Yup, very highly classified. All I'm willing to say, at this point, is that you're dressed perfectly for it right now. If that's not enough information, then I guess I'll have to suffer without." He smiled at the mildly annoyed look on his wife's face, knowing how she used to hate surprises, and now hated them once again as she struggled with this reset in her life she was trying to cope with. If they were going to do this it was something she would have to get used to. There was no other way to do it right. "What about you?" he asked, with a curious tilt of his head, "Did you find any inspiration in the toy box for something you might want to do?" he asked, giving her the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

The mildly annoyed expression disappeared almost instantly, when Sarah gave him a sidelong lecherous glance, letting her eyes roam over his body possessively. She smiled, thinking of something that had come to her weeks ago, before their current situation had even been a twinkle in the eye. She had seen some things in the toy box that reignited the idea and gave it a new exciting form. "There _is_ something I've been wondering about. I had the thought a while back, but now it seems to have an added dimension." She left it there for him to chew on for a moment. Turnabout was fair play after all.

Eventually, Chuck couldn't take any more of his wife's smug teasing silence and blurted out, "Well, what _is _it, _damn_ it."

She raised an eyebrow and fixed her gaze on his crotch letting her eyes slowly travel up to the hair on his chest, and then finally up to his enlarged eyes, delighting in the way it unnerved him. "So I have to tell you my plans, but you don't have to tell me yours?"

"Well it's different. I'm trying to hold onto the condition of an agreement. This is new to you...again, I'm only trying to help you ease back into it," he reasoned, and probably not very convincingly.

"Oh, right, uh, huh. Just trying to help. I can do just fine with this by myself, thank you. I _was_ a CIA agent for over ten years, you know. But if you must know, I'll tell you. In fact, it might be more fun that way." She paused for effect, with that subtle smile on her face, enjoying the boyish anticipation dancing in Chuck's eyes. "I've been wondering...wondering what you'd look like without any body hair," she said, with a short giggle.

"Wha-?" Chuck's hand shot to the hair on his head defensively.

"Relax, Chuck," she laughed, gleefully enjoying his reaction, "I wouldn't shave anything that normally shows, and I would never touch that glorious curly hair on your head, in fact I'd be happy if you didn't cut it at all, but a good slave boy is always hairless and smooth everywhere else." She tried to imitate his endearing eyebrow dance.

"Ha! Yeah you say that now, but the last time something like that happened I had to wear pants and long sleeve shirts for a month and a half...during the _summer._ Casey thought I'd gone bonkers, and you walked around smiling like the cat that ate the canary for at least a month." Sarah's smile grew even bigger. "Yeah kind've like that," Chuck said, pointing at her mouth with his chopsticks. "Actually, watching you smile all the time like that was the highlight of the whole experience for me, but I was worried sick for a while that Casey had figured it out. I was paranoid for weeks, always looking for a hidden camera."

"Well, you don't have to worry about Casey anymore do you?" said Sarah, trying to hold in her laughter. "All you have to worry about is you, helplessly tied up, and me with a razor." She took a final bite of her meal, relishing his reaction to her teasing, and set the container on the tray. Taking a drink of her tea, she looked at her wrist cuffs again, and then over the edge of her cup at him. "Speaking of helpless, are you going to take these things off of me?" she asked, holding her wrists up for him to see.

There was that toothy one sided smile again. "No, I like them where they are for the time being. I'll take them off...eventually."

"You know, I'd like to take a shower before we go to bed, Chuck. I don't think these would fare well if they got wet."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. The leather is actually a synthetic, and the padding is neoprene. They're essentially waterproof so I could make you wear them for days if I wanted to."

"But what if I want to go out?" she pouted, looking through her eyelashes at him.

"Then I guess you'll have to find a way to cover them up." he retorted with a wicked grin.

"Touché," she deadpanned, "I guess I can count my blessings that Casey isn't around, too." She looked down again at her potential restraints, and couldn't figure out for the life of her how they came off. She concluded it had to be some kind of techie trick, knowing how Chuck's mind worked.

Chuck set his takeout container down and jumped to his feet, holding his hand out to her. "C'mon Mrs. Bartowski, let's go take that shower you were talking about, together. As a consolation prize for having to keep those on, I'll wash your hair for you and make you squeaky clean all over."

"Hmmm." Sarah shared a look of mild exasperation with him, then looked down at herself, and acquiesced. "Making me an offer I can't refuse? All right, Chuck, have it your way. I'm the one who put myself in this predicament. I guess I shouldn't complain if you're offering to pamper me. And I do look pretty darn amazing in this get up, don't I?"

"Yeah, Sarah, you look absolutely spectacular," said Chuck, making no bones about looking her over from head to toe in what could only be called slave attire, "I've often wondered if I'd ever see you like this again. I think I need to pinch myself to see if I'm really awake."

"I'll do you one better," she said taking his hand, and rising to her feet. She took him up in an embrace with one of her arms around his waist, and ran the other one down his body sensually from one cheek to the other, giving the lower one a firm pinch when her hand got there, causing him to flinch. "Are you awake?" she asked, mischief dancing in her eyes.

"I think so," he responded with a snerk, "but you can still remind me later if you want. Go start the shower I'll be there in a just a sec."

Sarah dropped her chin and looked at him suspiciously, but once again gave in. She couldn't believe how this day was going. She was _not _in control of the situation, and it felt so remarkably exhilarating. She wondered what her nerd had up his sleeve this time, but laughed inwardly at the observation. He was more naked than she was, and he had no sleeves. At least she was wearing some ornamentation; ornamentation that could easily lock her up like Houdini. She sauntered to the doorway and paused to give him a skeptical glance. She was going to have to roll with it, and she found the thought frightfully exciting.

Sarah had no sooner gotten the shower warmed up when Chuck walked into the bathroom. She rolled her eyes when she saw what he had in his hand.

"Are you ready to get squeaky clean?" he asked with mirth in his voice.

"And what do _those _have to do with getting clean?" she asked skeptically, pointing at the objects in his hand.

"Oh, you'll see. Into the shower with you, woman," he ordered, but not nearly as darkly as he had earlier.

"Yes, Master, your wish is my command," Sarah answered playfully.

Sarah stepped into the hot shower and almost immediately felt Chuck pressed up behind her, his arm around her chest under her breasts, pushing them up, as he pulled her into him with authority. Her head rolled back onto his shoulder and one of her arms wound back around his neck while she supported herself with her other hand on the cobalt blue tiles of the shower wall. She sighed deeply as he laid kisses on her shoulder and neck and his other hand wound around the front of her, sliding spread out across her belly below her metal ring waistband. "I love the feel of your hands on my skin, Chuck," she whispered breathily.

His fingers then slid down and cupped her crotch tightly, literally taking some of the weight off her feet. She gasped wide-eyed at the sensation, turning her head to him. Their lips met with heated passion, pressed tightly together, and then two of his fingers dove into her. He pulled her up onto her toes, pushing the base of his thumb forcefully into her clit, and began to grind while he curled his fingers within her and pulled.

She felt utterly taken, and completely out of control of the situation, again, for at least the third time that day. Her nerd was once again unequivocally possessing her with startling speed and aggressiveness. The arm he held across her chest came up between her breasts and his hand spread across her cheek. He turned her head toward him more and laid more kisses along her jawline and under her ear. His actions were lighting her up like a bonfire with gasoline being thrown on it. As the warm water beat down on them he grabbed her arm that was braced against the shower wall and pulled it back behind her, taking a step back as he did it, drawing her off balance. She inhaled sharply when he yanked his fingers from inside of her. Sarah whimpered from the sudden and acute sense of loss, and when she felt him twist behind her like he was reaching for something, her finely tuned spy intuition set off a loud alarm in her head.

Then she felt, more than heard, a firm click on her wrist and he reached up and took her other arm with a strong grip on the wrist cuff, quickly pulling it behind her as well. And with another solid click her wrists were suddenly linked together behind her back. Using her now immobilized arms as a lever he maneuvered her around the large shower stall as he lifted them, forcing her to bend over at her hips as he raised her arms higher. When she felt two more firm clicks, she now abruptly realized what the slender metal bars with odd fittings on the end of them were for, as one of them was now attached to the back attachment on her tight waistband and her linked wrist shackles, pushing her arms acutely up and away from her back. He then used his foot to push her feet apart wide, and holding her by the bar near her waistband, he reached down, and attached another longer bar first to one ankle cuff, then the other. To complete the restraint, he finally attached a third bar to the front boss on her waistband, and then to an attach point on the spreader bar between her feet.

The result was that she was now locked into a strict strappado position with her legs spread wide, her hips bent at nearly ninety degrees, her fanny up, and her pussy completely exposed. Her breath caught in her throat as he ran his hand possessively up the inside of her leg from her ankle to her sex. A perception of complete and total, and unbelievably exciting, helplessness overtook her as she realized she was spread wide open to him with very little control. As if to prove the point he plunged two of his fingers into her from behind and began pumping his fingertips across the front wall of her vagina. She gasped loudly as he aggressively massaged her g-spot, and her pussy gripped him, while the warm shower water beat across her back. The feeling of her nerd's skilled fingers inside her was overwhelming. She wanted to put her own hands on him, but he was in complete control. He steadily built up the speed as he listened to her quickening breath become punctuated by sharp moans, while she twitched and rocked back and forth into his pumping hand. He was using her physical reaction to gauge his pace with a skill that astounded her. Her breathing started to come in huge huffs as her mouth hung wide open, and a spine-tingling sensation started to build from deep within her.

All the while he was holding her up and controlling her position with his other hand firmly gripping the bar attached to her waistband as he pumped the fingers of his other hand rapidly in and out of her. Her legs were spread wide across the shower floor and if not for the bar attached to her ankle shackles she had no doubt they would have slipped apart. She felt him release his hand from the bar he was holding and, feeling the pressure below, looked between her legs to see him lifting her up onto her toes again with his hand spread across her pubis, the base of his palm now grinding against her clit. With crazy speed the fire within her burned completely out of control as he pulled her into an utterly mind blowing orgasm with both his hands, and for the first time in her life, as she shook and huffed uncontrollably, she watched and felt it as she squirted with powerful spurts. As she shook in the throes of her climax Chuck was literally supporting her with the hands he was using to so expertly stimulate her, otherwise she would have most assuredly have fallen.

Gradually, her climax receded as Sarah came down from a dizzying precipice. She continued to breath heavily through her wide open mouth, her eyes tightly shut. She felt her husband's hands on her shoulders supporting her and then the sudden surprise of his lips on hers and his tongue joining hers in her open mouth, his hands slipping down to caress her breasts. She opened her eyes to see him crouching in front of her and his hands slid slowly up to the sides of her face while they continued to share that long kiss filled with so many wild and unbridled emotions. Eventually they broke the kiss and Chuck held his cheek next to hers as she continued to calm and he gently stroked the back of her head and neck, occasionally laying hot kisses on her neck below her ear, and whispering words that sent her heart racing. He pulled back and smiled at her as he held her face in his hands. It was that goofy Chuck Bartowski smile that always, without fail, melted her heart. The sight caused her to paint a goofy grin of her own on her face in spite of the precarious position she was in, bent over with her arms and legs held at those crazy unyielding angles. "You know, I'm in perfect position for you at either end," she said with a shaky breathless giggle, "but since you're already here..." Sarah licked her lips at him provocatively with a hungry smile.

"Oh, you, you naughty girl," he said with amused gruffness. He didn't need any more prompting and he immediately stood up in front of her. His big, erect penis was now right in front of her mouth, and her head and neck were at the perfect angle to accept all of him. Taking her by her arms near her shoulders he gave his cock to her eager lips and she started to suck on him vigorously, pulling him in, as he tried to control the depth and pace. At first he went slow and deliberate, but he soon started to pick up the pace, and Sarah started sucking on him every time he pushed in, drawing him into her soft and slick mouth. He groaned and paused with the head of his cock in her mouth pumping it in and out, just an inch at a time, while she sucked and her tongue firmly licked the crown from front to back, over the top of it. It caused him to take an abrupt shuddering breath and his legs to quiver.

She was so gifted with her tongue, it drove him absolutely wild. He could feel himself getting steadily closer with each passing minute. He'd already shot his load three times that day so both he and Sarah were going to have to work for this one, but he could definitely feel success a short distance away, she was so astonishingly good at this. He released his grip on her arms and reached to grasp onto her firm, hanging breasts, enveloping them in his hands, his fingers outstretched around them. Sarah gasped in a sharply expelled breath through her nose and moaned around him, creating an intensely pleasurable vibration in her throat. "Oh, Geez, Sarah, that is so awesome," he said, taking a stuttering breath of his own.

His wife's talented lips and tongue were pushing him closer with every stroke. He looked down at Sarah to see her intently watching him, a smile dancing in her deep blue eyes. She started to slip her tongue back and forth along his shaft, and she continued to moan, as he stroked her nipples with the pads of his thumbs, sending shivering vibrations through him that caused him to start to go deeper with each thrust. She opened her mouth and pushed her tongue further out, encouraging him to go all the way in. And she swallowed with each pumping stroke, causing her throat to tighten around him, creating suction as he pulled. As the head of his cock bumped the back of her throat, the tip of her tongue licked his scrotum. He marveled at the sensation and her ability to take him like this without choking, and how she timed her breathing along with him every time he pulled back. He could tell he wasn't going to last much longer. Even though Sarah was bound tight, she was the one in complete control of the moment, she was the one setting the pace.

She was just amazing at giving head. Sarah put all of herself into it. She had more gifts than he could ever possibly count, and he grinned like a crazy fool as he thought about it and started to shake and tremble over the edge, overtaken by an electrifying climax that caused every muscle in his body to lock up tight. "Oh, my, God, Sarah, you got me, you _really got me,_" Chuck exclaimed, and he ejaculated with a loud, spasming, deep breath as he pulled back and she swallowed. She pulled him back in as he shook, and then let him back out, holding only slightly more than the head in as she sucked, quickly, and robustly on him, milking him dry.

Chuck finally fell back, leaning against the shower wall on shaky legs. He looked down to see Sarah with a victorious smile on her face, and chuckled. "Damn, you're so good at that," he said, with a slack jaw. "I am without a doubt the luckiest man in the world."

"Yes. Yes, you are. And don't you forget it, Mr. B," she answered with a tremulous laugh. "Now, if you don't mind, do you think you could at least let my arms down? And I believe you promised to wash my hair?"

Sarah stood quietly on the large bathmat in the bathroom, her hands still restrained behind her, but now with only a short chain between her slave cuffs, while Chuck carefully toweled her dry. Her hair was also wrapped in a towel that he had painstakingly applied, first thing, when she'd stepped from the shower. It was a very different way to be pampered. The feeling of Chuck's hands in her hair as he'd slowly and deliberately washed and conditioned it had been heavenly; his hands roaming her body slick with body wash, sublime. He carefully slid her metal restraints slightly - they could only be moved an inch or two anyway - to dry the skin under them, then used a very thin strip of chamois to dry the rest of the metal shackles and their linings. It took a while to accomplish the task. Apparently he wasn't going to remove them just yet. She was enjoying the whole process, especially since he was completely naked as he worked away on her, his hair a wild wet mop she was pining to run her fingers through, but couldn't. The sensations of the soft towel on her skin was casting her into a state of bliss, as he ran it over her body, and into every nook and cranny, between her toes, and finally the crack of her ass. He gave her playful swat with towel on the behind when he was done.

"There. Clean as a whistle," he said with satisfaction, "Only one thing left to do, then we'll take care of your hair."

"You're going to do my hair, too?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him with a little surprise, as she watched him grab a pump bottle of lotion and warm some in his hands.

"Yeah, I'll take care of it. You just relax." he said, as he massaged the lotion onto her back, her arms, and down her legs. A mirthful sigh passed her lips as his hands worked down her legs from her fanny to her toes. He was lighting her up all over again with his loving touch, though she didn't think that was his intention.

Sarah rethought that notion when he began to sensually apply the lotion to the front of her, paying special attention as he worked the moisturizer into the skin of her shoulders and neck, and then into her breasts, making lazy circles around her nipples with his thumbs and fingers. "Chuck me," she said with another sigh, as he traveled down her body slowly to her feet.

"I guess you liked that?" Chuck asked, with an easy smile when he was finished, and he worked the remaining lotion into creases of her hip joints.

"Oh, God, yes. You can do that for me any day of the week, preferably all of them," she breathed, with a look of absolute contentment on her face.

Chuck once again gave her that easy smile and snaked his arm around her waist, laying a heartfelt kiss on her lips. "I love you, Sarah. Always have, always will. Even with your hands bound behind your back, especially that way," he added, with a snerk. "Let's take care of your hair, so we can get a cup of tea, and then go to bed. I have a special hairstyle in mind."

Before they slipped under the covers for the night, Sarah took a minute to stand in front of the full length mirror. Her hands were free once more. Chuck had released her when they'd sat down to have a cup of herb tea before bed. She was still wearing her 'slave bracelets', still admiring the way she looked wearing them in her reflection.

Her reflection. She'd spent some time reflecting on that. She'd been thinking about the snippets of memories she'd been rewarded over the last couple of days. Maybe 'rewarded' was taking it a tad too far. Some of the revelations had been startling. But they really weren't anything she didn't already know. What had been so surprising was the fact that she had shared any of this with anyone. Her deeply hidden 'kink' simply wasn't something she'd ever imagined sharing. And then there was Chuck. Nerdy, enigmatic, empathetic, brash, brave and babbling...Chuck. It was so obvious to her, and the rest of the world, that he loved her with every fiber of his being. And somehow, because of that truly wondrous emotion he wore so prominently on his sleeve, he had drawn out her most closely held secrets and fantasies, along with a love for him she never thought she would be capable of feeling. He had also acted on the fantasies she'd shared, even taken them to a whole new level. He seemed to always jump into everything he did head first. He put all of himself into it, especially if it was for her.

It was such a strange thrill totally letting go and giving herself to him the way she had done today. The bizarre desire to just let it all happen, and the realization that they had an intimate and hidden life that transcended her wildest notion of what they were capable of doing. That word bizarre was stuck in her head. It kept spinning around in there. She looked at her 'bracelets' and almost blanched at the memories they elicited. She couldn't believe that the Chuck she knew was capable of such crazy and wild exploits; that she could even bring them out in him. She shook her head, as she meshed this current memory with her own limited yet growing memories of just who her husband was and what he had accomplished in his life, especially the veiled portion of it she had once been such an intimate part of; a life with Chuck that she was rediscovering, sometimes in small amounts, and occasionally in huge bites, every single day. She smiled again at her reflection. Chuck had attached some large, gold, decorative tassels to the front and rear attachment loops of her metal waistband. They hung in front and in the back, almost giving the appearance of a garment, covering her sex and the crack of her behind. They were cute accessories, and they matched her hair.

Sarah looked at her hair and came to the realization that she herself had played no small part in what was happening now, or what had taken place in the past. She recognized this hairdo. They were her Wienerlicious pigtails, with one notable exception. She'd worn them in Germany when they were hunting down Quinn. Since then she had recovered small shards of memories of that earlier time at the start of her relationship with Chuck. There was one special memory of being caught by her boss, necking in the storage closet at Wienerlicious, trying to protect her 'cover' with her nerd. It had been way more than an act. Even now she knew it, because the emotions attached to the memory were so powerful. She was in love with him even then, and in denial. The same thing had happened to her after the 'reset', as her therapist was fond of calling it. When she finally came to her senses it was like a flood gate had been opened, both back in that past she was only beginning to re-grasp, and a more recent one, mere months ago. She had always pushed her nerd, and he had always risen to the occasion. She knew that what she was seeing in the mirror, and her husband's participation in it, were to a large degree the result of both of them acting on her desires - and maybe some deeply buried one's of Chuck's, too. He, was, after all, very talented at playing the role he was given. He was so good at it, there must have been deeper underlying causes. The sight of herself in her shiny metal collar and cuffs, the gold tassels, and that playful, youthful, hairdo made her smile impishly.

"Come to my bed, my precious, princess slave-girl."

She turned to see Chuck lying on the bed with the covers up to his waist and a mischievous grin on his face. She could almost hear the gears turning in his head as she watched him pat the sheets next to him. _Oh, he's up to something again, _she thought, as she stole another quick glance at herself in the mirror. _Why the pigtails? _He had taken such great care in placing them in her hair. Wow, was he ever throwing her off balance. Her eyes fell on the gold metal spheres, about an inch in diameter, that were holding her pigtails and her hair so tightly to her head. They matched some heavy gold beading that was on several braided strands of the gold tassel she was wearing in front. She found that when she moved, those gold beads were positioned so they would tease her, especially if she was sitting, as they would slide in and out of her folds and tickle her clit.

She and Chuck had been role playing again since they had gotten out of the shower. It wasn't the heavier, more authoritarian role playing they had done earlier in the day. It was more playful, and more of a respectful Master/Slave game, as he lavished special attention on her. She had effortlessly fallen into the role, always moving seductively and swaying her hips when she walked. And she struck very provocative and exposed poses for him to admire when she did tasks, bent over, or sat down. He was also having no reservations about admiring her when she did it, either. He definitely wasn't being the normally, somewhat shy and reserved Chuck who kept his eyes almost always glued to hers if she was scantily clad. He was also making her keep these always potential restraints on and they were constantly creating this feeling of nervous anticipation from the sensation of their snug presence around her. _He's definitely_ _up to something._

Sarah stayed in character and sauntered over to the bed with that pronounced hip sway she had been doing all evening long, her hands at her sides, and her chest out, with a very sultry look in her eyes and a matching smile. She watched as her husband swallowed, thickly, making an almost imperceptible whimpering sound in his throat. _Two can play at this game, mister, _she thought, as she sat on the edge of the bed, and swung one leg onto the mattress exposing herself wide open to him with a slow sweep of her hand across the tassels. She then gave him a very, very, hungry look.

"You're kidding me, you want more?" Chuck asked, with amusement.

"Like I said earlier, Chuck, I'm always ready for you," she said reaching for him under the covers, "Always."

"Sarah," he groaned, as he felt her palm pushing across his length, "We need to get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." He smiled at her sudden pouty face and reached out to her, enveloping her waist with his arm, and pulling her the rest of the way onto the bed into a tight spoon.

Sarah turned her head to him laying it carefully on the pillow so the spheres holding her pigtails wouldn't poke her. She wondered for a second why she was sleeping with them. "Seems to me that big Chuck is raring to go," she said with an elfin grin, feeling his erection up against her ass. It certainly didn't make any sense to call him little Chuck.

"He has a mind of his own, but I'm exhausted. _We _need some sleep." A little sigh came from him as he pulled her in even tighter and gave her a kiss. "Good night, Sarah. I love you." He reached for the light switch, plunging the room into a darkness that was cut by some moonlight sneaking through the slats in the wooden window blinds.

"I love you too, Chuck." After a few minutes Sarah whispered, "Chuck? I don't recall us having any special plans for tomorrow," she said, with curiosity.

"They're new ones. Mine," he replied cryptically, with a quiet voice. "Get some sleep, Sarah." He decided not to add 'You're going to need it.'

_Oh, Geez. _He didn't need to, as Sarah's mind started to race while she tried to get her head into a comfortable position on the pillow. She closed her eyes and presently began to relax. Then not even a couple of moments later she suddenly tensed and her eyes shot wide open. _Oh, my, God._

"Relax, Sarah. I know you're exhausted too. Go to sleep, my precious," Chuck whispered, with a reassuring voice. She felt his hands on her shoulders, and he started to knead the tension out of them as he repeated, "Relax," like a soothing mantra.

He _was_ right. She was exhausted, and she felt her Chuck's firm hands and soft words flow over her as they washed the tension from her body and calm her restless mind. Presently, she felt herself starting to drift off; and her last thought as sleep overtook her was a fleeting wonder of what her dreams might bring to her tonight.

* * *

**Sweet dreams, sweethearts. So, how far do you think they'll go? And how far do you think you'll follow them? **


	3. A Sci-Fi Spectacle - Part 1

**Hello again, my sweet Doms and Subs. Things are going to get very interesting for our favorite pair of clandestine operatives - and I'm not talking about the spy stuff, they're mostly out of that game, and embracing their other secret life right now. This chapter grew as huge as Chuck's erection, lol, so I had to split it into two parts - I wouldn't ever think of doing that to Chuck though. *wink***

**Enjoy.**

*******Warning!* Very explicit content ahead, my dears. So, go now if you don't think you can handle it.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and all that jazz**

* * *

**Sarah Versus the Scenes**

**Chapter 3 - A Sci-Fi Spectacle - Part 1**

She couldn't believe it. Sarah smiled whimsically, delighted by the sensation. He was asleep, yet a part of him was wide awake, pressing against her fanny as they spooned. It was amazing how the love of her life, Charles Irving Bartowski, could have morning wood even after a day like yesterday. _Damn, after a day like yesterday, Chuck puts Stonehenge to shame,_ she thought, almost laughing out loud. He could say he was too tired all he wanted, but his body told her otherwise. It almost didn't seem fair; how a man's body could give him away so easily, even when his mind might be screaming nothing but honorable intentions. She knew that was her Chuck. He was a man who gave of himself so much, but expected so very little. All he had ever wanted for her was for her to be happy, for her to know that he was there for her, and that he always would be as long as he took a breath. Sarah knew it. Even when she had denied it, and unwittingly tortured him with it, because of her own feelings of inadequacy and fears of abandonment; she'd known it. Deep down, she'd always known it. She didn't know how she'd ever managed to deny it.

She laid there thinking about how they'd gotten here; how she'd finally let him in, and let herself trust him. And how one day, in a conversation that was still a very foggy memory, she'd asked him to take complete charge of her, to control her down to her very core. Sarah knew in the beginning he had done it all for her. Slowly returning memories told her that he had entered into this reluctantly, very reluctantly, and with great trepidation. Over the years Chuck had learned to be assertive, even with her, but it had never been easy. It was no small feat considering how much she needed to be in complete control of every aspect of her life. But she had challenged him, shown him her need for someone who could share a burden she couldn't let anyone else help her carry…until he had come into her life. That fateful day she'd revealed her secret, and handed it all to him in one daring and vulnerable act. The pendulum had swung. And when it did, they had discovered completely uncharted territory about each other, and themselves.

For most of her life Sarah had been all about control, of both her environment and herself. It was how she coped and maintained a hold on the chaotic world around her, even as her father used her for his own ends as a con artist. Then the CIA had stepped in and taken that need for control and molded it into an obsession. And Chuck, well, for most of his young life he'd known very little control. It had started far too young for him. For many years he'd allowed himself to be pulled along by external forces. His sister had meant well, but the abandonment of their parents had placed an incredible load on both of their shoulders. It had followed them. Even carrying the excess baggage of that past, he'd managed to excel in high school and at Stanford. But those destructive forces still dogged him all the way into his adulthood, and shredded him down to his very essence when the one person he thought he could give his heart to, turned out to be the one who'd betrayed him, along with his best friend, again.

Chuck and Sarah's circumstances hadn't really been that much different; pasts filled with abandonment, manipulation, and heartbreak, but the outcomes had been almost totally opposite. And in the end they both ended up craving for something that balanced their lopsided world views. Neither of them was completely broken, but they _had_ been damaged. They had done so much to heal each other, and had reached a healthy accommodation in their lives together long before this discovery, but an odd new balance had been struck when Sarah revealed a secret fantasy. Now they had both discovered a means to serve an unfulfilled need for each other. It had been an unusual way to fill the void, but it worked.

Sarah had let go completely yesterday and given her husband all the control, responding to his Gorean slave commands without question, and with a startling recall. But now, as the cool gray light of twilight was starting to creep into the room, she'd decided, as she felt Chuck pressing up against her, she was going take back some of that control, to fill the need for some balance. He was so lucky that she couldn't get enough of him, because he'd turned out to be such a perpetual fountain of virility, and this morning she was going to take full advantage of that. Slowly, very cautiously, she rolled over facing him, and then gently pushed him over onto his back with her hand on his shoulder, draping her arm across his chest. He stirred, saying something unintelligible in his sleep. So she laid there for a moment, resting her head on his shoulder, watching him with a mischievous smile on her pursed lips. When his breathing evened out again her fingertips slowly glided across his chest and down his belly. He stirred again, and his eyes popped open with a start when she took firm hold of his erection and kissed him on the neck at the same time.

Sarah could tell she had the element of surprise on her side as she pulled back a bit and their eyes met. He was showing her a face filled with a moment of indecision, like his plans had been suddenly upset, so she kept the initiative by swinging her leg over him, to straddle his hips. With an impish smile, she watched his breath hitch, and his eyes become unfocused, as she held him in her hand with her thumb and ring finger grasping him tightly just under the hard crown of his cock, her middle and index fingers squeezing the head of it, as she flexed and dragged her digits over it. Her slave tassels draped across his belly when she started to slide her sex up and down his length as she held him against her. Chuck opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him with her index finger pressed firmly against his lips.

Then Sarah closed her eyes and let him help fan her flames for a few moments, when his hands cupped her breasts, and his thumbs made soft circles over and around her hard nipples. And she continued to move against him, and squeeze, and massage the crown of his rock hard erection. In unison, their breathing began to deepen and shorten at the same time as the flames steadily grew. Then Sarah released him and, taking his hands in hers with their fingers intertwined, she held them pinned to the pillow over his head as she slid up and let the head of his erection press firmly against her entrance.

"Don't move," she said breathily, as he started to respond with his hips, "Be still." Sarah then lowered her lips to his, giving him a long and sensual kiss, and she pushed herself onto his length, slowly stretching out across him. While she gradually enveloped him, her mouth opened and she gave him her tongue. By the time he was all the way inside her their lips were sealed tightly together, and her legs had clamped forcefully against his own over their entire length. She broke the kiss for a few seconds and gazed into his hazel brown eyes, smiling when she could see how much he was struggling not to move. "Be still," she repeated, as she slowly started to grind her clit on him, and once again locked her lips to his. Sarah settled onto him as far as she could go, as she continued to grind and buck against him, with a steadily increasing tempo, all the while pressing him into her to the hilt.

Grasping their hands ever tighter, her breath began to come in sharp jolts through her nose, and their swollen lips mashed together with ever more pressure. The pace and the tension built, and she could feel herself starting to grip him tightly, as she kept pressing herself down harder onto him, overcome by the pleasure and the feeling of him filling her.

Then, all of the sudden, without much warning, a deep spasming orgasm erupted and she gasped repeatedly into his open mouth between short breaths, snapping her hips into him, and gyrating rhythmically in time with her own contractions on his shaft. Sarah shivered and writhed, as she controlled the intensity and length of her climax completely with her movements on Chuck's motionless and rigid body. Finally after a long while, breaking the kiss, she pulled her knees up to his sides and smiled seductively into his brown eyes that had been set aflame with passion. "Now it's your turn, big boy, show me what you're made of," she said playfully.

Chuck returned her grin with enthusiasm, as he started to move fluidly under her. Sarah had already brought him to the brink more than once, even as she had held him all the way within her. The feeling of her rhythmically gripping him when she climaxed had been extraordinary, as her convulsing muscles rippled up and down him. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to last after that experience, but he gave Sarah his best effort as he varied his cadence in an effort to bring them both to the brink together. "Oh, Sarah, baby, I don't know how much longer I can go," he exclaimed, when she had started to quickly rotate her hips again in time to his thrusts as he held her tightly her against him with his arms encircling her just below the smooth manacle encircling her waist, and her hands wound aggressively though his hair.

"Hold on, Chuck," she stuttered back, "I'm almost there!"

The halting words had barely passed her lips when they started to move in a rapid snapping sync, and Chuck started to bottom out in her. They flew into a powerful climax together, as if shot from a cannon, with sharp moans and gasps that filled the room with breathless and ecstatic reverie. It was another one of those moments that gave credence to an old idiom, as it felt like the earth had moved under them.

After several long, breathless minutes Sarah rolled off of Chuck, very flushed, and laid spread eagle across the bed, with one leg hanging over the side. The back of her hand came up to her forehead, and she stared blankly at the ceiling. A few moments later Chuck's smiling face appeared over her, and he laid a soft kiss on her lips. The grin she returned to him was radiant, and she giggled uncontrollably. "God, that was _incredible!"_

"And to think I didn't have to do hardly anything but lay there for most of it," he said with a short chuckle. "That was a nice way to wake up."

"I didn't think we should let your morning wood be wasted," she sang with a laugh.

"Oh you put it to good use, no doubt about that." He gave her another quick kiss, "How about if I get us a little something to eat and drink? Just a light breakfast in bed."

"That sounds perfect. I think I'll go get myself cleaned up while you get it," Sarah said, sitting up to swing her other leg over the edge of the bed.

"Don't mess with those pigtails, and don't get dressed either; I still have plans for you this morning."

Sarah turned to look curiously at his wry grin, watching him stand to put on some sweatpants. "Oh? What sort of plans?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," he retorted, with the Bartowski eyebrow dance, before he gave her a Cheshire cat grin and disappeared through the bedroom door.

"Huh." _You know how I hate surprises, Chuck, _she thought_,_ and stared at the vacant doorway for a moment, before getting up to go to the bathroom in all her Boris Vallejo sci-fi slave girl glory.

~D/s~

They sat in the bed in comfortable silence drinking coffee and munching chocolate croissants with fresh strawberries. Sarah's mind was running overtime as she watched Chuck, trying to figure out what he had in store for her. She knew it had something to do with her current attire, that much was very obvious. She also had a feeling that a lot of what might happen in the very near future with this new discovery would depend much on her own decisions, and reactions to what had happened in the past, as her memories returned. Several vague memories were tickling at her psyche, teasing her with a number of sketchy and very erotic possibilities that were starting to light another fire in her loins. She could see a teasing and somewhat perilous sparkle in her husband's eyes every time they met hers. Sarah knew he had something in mind for her, she just didn't know what, or when. Presently, the veiled looks from her nerd abruptly ended, and he gave her a thin smirk, wrinkling his nose as he took the coffee cup from her hand and set it on the nightstand. That smirk, something that normally irritated her to no end from anyone else, only made her all the more curious coming from Chuck. Something _was_ up. Why not push the issue a bit?

"Oooo, you're smirking, Chuck. That's dangerous ground to be treading on," she said, challenging him with a mischievous grin, "It could lead to nothing but trouble for you. I might get so difficult you'd have to punish me."

Chuck's eyebrow shot up. "Dangerous, huh? Me?" he said, letting the smirk grow. "I see what you're trying to do there. Trying to push me into a decision? Is that really where you want to go? Just so you know, I'm not going to push you with this unless you're completely sure it's something you want to continue. If we do this, we're not going to do it half way. You really think you're ready?"

Sarah couldn't help but notice that even though he was smiling deviously, and there was a sparkle in his eye, his voice sounded a little serious. She bit her lower lip, without even being aware of it. "Maybe," she said, a little trepidatiously.

"Maybe might not be enough today," he replied, throwing her gauntlet down. "This is a big decision. And it's entirely up to you. So, tell me. Are you ready?"

_This does sound serious._ "Yes," she said, looking him in the eye, with her very determined Sarah Walker visage, "I'm ready."

Her expression didn't go unnoticed. "Okay then. No sense in keeping the beautiful spy waiting. Belly, Sarah," he said with a shrewd smile, as he rose from the bed.

She gazed wide-eyed at him for a few seconds, "Wha-?"

"Belly. NOW."

She only hesitated for a couple of seconds more before it occurred to her what she was being commanded to do with curious and startling clarity. She rolled over onto her stomach and spread her long shapely legs wide, with her hands at her sides, palms up. When she turned her head to the left and laid her cheek on the mattress her eyes met her husband's as he stood by the bed with that unreadable expression on his face. Once again it unnerved her a little how he had fallen into the role. It was suddenly time to join him in a new scene, and it made a shiver run through her, giving her goose bumps.

Chuck was tossing a small cylinder shaped piece of metal about two inches long and three quarters of an inch in diameter - into the air repeatedly - catching it in his palm. She saw it had an attachment ring about half way down its length like the ones on her cuffs. Almost instinctively, she knew what it was for; he'd used it just last night in the shower. Sarah felt her excitement level instantly ratchet up a notch. "What is thy bidding, my Master?" she asked with a subtle smile, trying to keep the situation light. It worked.

"Ha! A Star Wars reference," he exclaimed with a broad grin, "you're getting much better at the Sci-Fi stuff, Sarah. But I'm sure glad you don't look anything like Darth Vader." He strode around to the foot of the bed and climbed onto the mattress, kneeling between her spread eagle legs. He ran his open fingertips slowly, and teasingly, up her legs from her calves to her hips, and then took her arms by the wrists, bringing them behind her back. She heard a familiar sharp double click as he connected her wrist bracelets together with the cylinder. "I'd tell you to stay put, but after yesterday we're going to have to take some precautions," he said humorously, as he ran his fingers over the lips of her sex, eliciting a soft moan, and a provocative wiggle from her ass. He stepped back off the bed and walked over to the long, now open, case he'd brought from storage that was lying near their dresser.

When he removed the same long spreader bar he'd used in the shower from the case, Sarah rolled her eyes at him. "I _promise, _I won't go anywhere, Master," she said lyrically.

"Uh, huh. Been there, done that...well, you know the rest," he deadpanned, as he attached her widely outstretched legs together by the ankle shackles with the slender stainless steel bar. She watched as he walked back to the rigging bag sitting next the case and opened it up. He came back to the bed with three pieces of black half inch rope. He tied the end of one rope to the short cylinder binding her wristbands together, then reached up to the top of their padded headboard and pushed the center one of several wooden pegs out, which up to this point she had thought was decorative, leaving a hole where the peg had been.

Sarah, who'd been watching him with her head craned, made a tiny surprised sound and her eyes got large. "Oh, wow, I really haven't been paying close enough attention, ha-Aaaaah..." Her words were cut sharply short with a sudden gasping inhale when Chuck pulled her arms up high behind her with the rope threaded through the hole in the headboard. She looked on surprised as he tied it off.

He stepped around to the foot of the bed again and tied the other two ropes to her spreader bar next to each of her ankles, and then ran a loop first around each instep, followed by her big toes. He then ran the ropes down and around the heavy turned wood bed legs and gave them a firm tug that stretched Sarah's legs and feet out to the point that she started to slide down the mattress, eliciting another rushing inhale from her as she was pulled tight and her arms came up a scosh more. After tying off the ends of the rope from her ankles he stepped back around the bed to admire his handiwork and the look her in the eyes. "_Don't _move," he said with a one sided smirk, using the same tone of voice that had been unsuccessful the day before.

"Yes, Master," replied Sarah, contritely, "I promise I won't go anywhere."

"Heh. I'll take your word for it now." Once again he teased her with his hand, and she wriggled her bottom up and down, pushing her sensitive parts into his fingertips with a sigh. "Tut, I said don't move."

Sarah rolled her eyes again, and this time he saw it. And her breath hitched hard when his open hand came down with a loud slap on her rear. The excitement and the heat the stinging sensation caused in her were profoundly unexpected. "Oh, my..." she exclaimed with surprise at her own conflicted emotions.

"Such a tempting target," said Chuck with a short laugh. Sarah watched, a little awestruck by the entire situation, as her husband donned his black Nerd Herd hoodie and his trademark Chuck Taylor basketball shoes. Then without a word, he gazed at her for a moment, taking in the sight of her, and did the Bartowski eyebrow dance, before he walked out the door.

Sarah laid there waiting. Just like yesterday, he'd walked out the front door, but she had no idea where he'd gone this time. Chuck had her trussed up good, and she doubted she could have gotten loose if she'd tried. The bondage was strict but not really painful once she settled into the, once again, acute position of her arms. He knew how to keep her hands from being useful, that was for sure, and the sensation of the rope wound tightly around her outstretched feet and toes gave her surprising physical pleasure. As she took stock of her situation, Sarah spent a few minutes contemplating why Chuck would start this so early in the morning, coming to the conclusion after a while that it was probably for the element of surprise. She had to admit, he'd been very successful with that, even considering the fact she'd goaded him into it some.

An alarming amount of time passed before he returned. About the time he eventually came back she was starting to worry that something had happened to him. All sorts of scenarios had started to run through her head. She looked up at the clock when she finally heard the front door open and snickered when she saw it had only been about thirty minutes. Then a sudden panic came over her when she considered that maybe it wasn't Chuck. _Oh, fuck! What if it's Morgan! Dammit, knock it off, it's too early in the morning! Morgan doesn't get up before ten unless he has to!_

She let out a relieved breath when Chuck walked back into the room with a large wheeled, ribbed plastic, equipment case trailing behind him. It was one of those cases that had become standard for carrying large pieces of military equipment; about four and a half feet long, two and a half feet wide, and maybe eighteen inches deep. He laid the case on the floor and opened the latches. Swinging the lid partially up, which essentially split the case in two, he removed a small almost square duffel bag and a short steel spreader bar from it, setting them on the floor. The way he'd positioned the case and opened it prevented her from seeing the inside of it. _You are so devious, Chuck, _she thought, as he smiled thinly at her over the open case, and then lowered the lid back down. He picked up the duffel and spreader bar, and carrying them to the bed, laid them between her outstretched legs. She heard the zipper opening up and her husband's hands going through the interior contents. She couldn't see anything again, and the suspense was driving her nuts; all, she was sure, by design. "We're getting a late start because of that fun and memorable time we had this morning. It's going to put us at Castle a little later than I wanted."

_Castle! We're going to Castle!_ Sarah heard a very familiar set of metallic clicks, and tensed. She attempted to crane her neck again to see what he was doing, but quickly lowered her head, facing left, when he said, "belly," with authority. She was taken aback, again, by how obediently she was accepting his commands, and the way she was remembering them. She waited, as she heard him working and the sound of several more metallic clicks and felt him move to sit on the bed next to her, on her right where she couldn't see him.

This was getting maddening. And then she felt the snug and familiar embrace of another one of those metal shackles, this time on her arm, just above the elbow. A second one clicked shut on her other arm, followed by another click; and then her breath caught, as she felt her elbows being drawn together. Her bondage suddenly became much stricter with another clear snap of a metallic latch that was now holding her arms together at the elbows, as well as her wrists. The action sent a burst of adrenaline shooting through her, and her breathing started to hitch repeatedly. Sarah struggled to get it back under control. It was a losing battle as several memories flooded her mind. The scenarios settling into the forefront of her consciousness were frantically, and overwhelmingly exciting. Chuck untied the rope from the headboard and lowered her arms back down to her back. It was a welcome relief. But the relief was short lived when she felt him press two more of the tightly fitting metal manacles onto her legs just above her knees.

_Oh, my God. What is he up to? _Laying the way that she was, only feeling and hearing what her husband was doing, and not seeing it, was excruciating. It was almost like being blindfolded. Her mind's eye was conjuring up some very extreme pictures as he applied more and more of the hardware to her body. His actions and methods were creating a level of excitement and anxiety she rarely experienced, even in her work. He untied her feet and removed the spreader bar from between her ankles. Sarah felt another pang of relief, only to have the tension return he when installed another spreader bar about eighteen inches long between the new shackles above her knees. Then he brought her ankles up to near vertical and attached them together, presumably with another short bar, similar, but a bit longer than the metal cylinder he had been teasingly tossing in front of her.

Sarah then felt him grab the bar between her knees and tug her toward to foot of the bed. His long arm snaked around her chest, under her breasts, and he almost effortlessly picked her up off the mattress, assisted by the short bar between her ankles. Surprisingly, by virtue of the precise fit of the cuffs, she felt very little discomfort as he used the attachment bar to help carry her. He set her down, kneeling on her knees and shins, on the floor next to the closed case. Sarah stared at the large wheeled container, and when her husband swung it all the way open, she looked into it for - it shockingly occurred to her - not the first time. With a frenzied excitement, and rapidly increasing anticipation, she now knew what would be coming next. Because the case had a padded molded cutout inside it that was shaped exactly like her own body. _Oh, my... _Her breath hitched pronouncedly again when she saw it, and her eyes shot to Chuck.

"Wish fulfillment," was all he said with a small shrug and a wry smile.

_"What?" _she asked, with a hint of shrillness.

"This was a fantasy of yours that you shared with me. I made it happen."

"You're kidding."

He shook his head, looking her in the eye, "Nope."

She took a very deep breath. "Wow." Somehow she knew it was true, mostly true, and her eyes acknowledged it to him, even though she couldn't pull up the specific memory. Her gaze fell back on the open case and, out of the corner of her eye, she saw herself, and turned to see she was kneeling on the floor in a way that allowed her to see herself in the full length mirror a short distance away from them. _Every last detail, _she thought, as she subtly shook her head, looking at her own flushed reflection.

Chuck smiled at her in the mirror, and then stepping to the bed, he picked up the duffel, and set it dramatically on the floor in front of her. Then he removed a chain from around his neck with a small cylinder key on it and he unlocked and removed her tassel slave 'clothing' from her polished metal waistband, placing them in the duffel bag. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. A wild memory had bubbled into her consciousness before Chuck had lulled her to sleep the night before. Now the memory was back with a vengeance, and her level of excitement shot up a correspondingly large amount, as she speculated on the objectifying head game she thought her husband was about to play with her.

Even though she had an idea what might be coming, she blanched when he pulled a black leather hood from the bag. "Chuck," she whispered, something half way between a question and an apprehensive warning.

"You said you wanted to see that room in Castle," he replied with a measured tone, and drew his mouth into a line. "Are you having second thoughts about all this?" he asked, probing her with his questioning eyes that where also showing her some nervousness.

"Yes," she said, softly, "I mean _NO_, no I'm not having second thoughts. Well, maybe a few," she admitted, with a small embarrassed smile, "Yes, I do want to see that room, but this is pretty intense stuff you're throwing at me."

"Sarah, it's supposed to be intense," he said, with a quiet apprehensive laugh, "I'm glad to see it's still working, but I have to warn you, it's going to intensify even more from here, especially at Castle. It's why I'm doing it this way. So you need to decide and let me know now, because in a minute you won't be able to say otherwise. You'll be committed to making the trip to the playroom." He looked questioningly into her deep blue eyes, pursing his lips, "Sarah, if you don't want to do this, just say the word…"

"No, Chuck…" She took another deep breath, realizing she was confusing him with her answer, "It's okay, honey. I get it."_ The playroom._ The fragments of memories she was getting of that place made her pause and laugh inwardly when she remembered she'd called it that, affectionately, more than a few times herself. Sarah stared at the black mask for a few seconds, and then swallowed thickly, nodding her head sharply. "If this is the price of admission, then let's do it. I'm ready." She said it resolutely, but a small shiver overtook her when the words passed her lips.

"Okay. You're sure?" Chuck said, studying her carefully and receiving another silent nod, "Good. Then I'm in too. But you _can_ still call an end to it, though." He held the mask up so she could see the inside of it, showing her a black rubber ball, about an inch and a quarter in diameter, with several holes in it, on a short oval shaped post behind the closed mouth part of the hood. "If you bite down hard on this post it will activate an alert on my phone, and I'll halt this immediately."

She looked at the mask with morbid curiosity and then met his eyes again. "It's okay, Chuck. I trust you. I want to do this." She knew her Chuck would never hurt her intentionally; that he planned things carefully, and that they had been down this road before. Sarah had already concluded that she'd had a hand in dreaming up some of these scenes, when she remembered they'd had some very candid conversations about their fantasies. She still wasn't completely sure she believed that she'd dreamt _this_ one up, at least not completely. But she also knew the trust that had allowed all this to happen had always been there too, and it was growing, as she was rediscovering with each passing day.

"All right then," he said, "let's begin. Open up." Chuck leaned forward and positioned the ball in her mouth, pulling the fitted chin portion of the mask under her jaw before sliding the face portion tightly into place. The mask fit in such a way that her teeth were pulled onto the post and the ball was right behind them. She found she could breathe through the holes in the ball through a small red fitting on the front of the mask where her mouth would have normally been. Sarah looked up at herself in the full length mirror. There were red trimmed eye holes cut in the hood and an opening under the fitted part covering her nose so she could breathe from there too. The eye holes had small silver decorative studs around them that she realized were snaps, probably so a fitted leather blindfold could be attached. And the way the eye holes were shaped gave them a decidedly feline quality that was visually striking, and the red breathing port looked like a tiny round mouth, puckered, and ready for a kiss.

As Chuck pulled the very snug fitting mask over her head she now understood why she was wearing her hair in pigtails when he pushed them through two small zippered openings in the sides of the mask, above, and behind her ears. When he pulled the zippers shut, the gold balls holding her hair were set tight against the leather. Then he pulled the heavy duty zipper down in the back pulling the mask/hood tightly into place. It conformed precisely to her jaw and neck, and the bottom of it was about and inch above her collar. Finally, he threaded a leather strap through several close loops on the neck of the hood and locked it closed on the front of her neck with a small, round, silver lock with the letter S engraved in the center of it. It wasn't coming off now unless she picked the lock. When her nerd stepped back, it suddenly dawned on her, as she looked at her reflection; she had in a way just ceased to be Sarah. She was now a play thing; a doll. It forced most of the attention to her naked body. Only by looking at her blue eyes so vividly framed in the feline eye holes, and her blonde pig tails spilling out the sides, could someone guess it was her.

"Quite the sight, isn't it?" her husband asked, his voice muffled by the tight leather over her ears. She nodded her head; her baby blues coming up meet his. "Let's test the bit and make sure the alarm works. Bite down hard."

The first time she tried it nothing happened, but a second harder try caused a very distinctive buzzing sound to come from the pocket of Chuck's hoodie. He removed his phone and pushed an icon on the display. "Okay, that works, and now you know how hard you have to bite down to call it off." She gave him another short nod. It was strange being muted in this way, her ability to communicate reduced to one action and what she could express with her eyes. When he reached again into the duffel and removed some more objects, laying them on the floor in front of her, it occurred to her that he was turning the very act of transporting her to their 'playroom' into an elaborate scene as well.

Sarah could feel her excitement level going up exponentially as he began wiping something down with a disinfecting wipe. In his hands at the moment was a curved 'leather' lined section of metal that matched her other bracelets. But what really caught her eyes were what he was cleaning on it. It had three black protuberances on it. There was a large phallic shaped one with a pronounced curve to it that would definitely fit in her vagina, and another shorter, tapered, and bulb shaped one right behind it. It was the classic shape of a butt plug. There was now no denying the strange memory she'd had in bed last night. The third nubby bump, with a small round recess in it, was obviously supposed to pull up tight against her clit. She watched as her Chuck - she would have laughed out loud if she could - put some lubricant on the 'devices', and then wiped the excess off on her genitals, very deliberately, with that goofy grin of his on his face.

"Ready or not, here they come. Sit up," he said with mild amusement, savoring her reaction as Sarah raised up onto her knees, and the way her eyes followed his every action. He attached one end of the metal arc to the front boss of her 'belt' ring, and then swung it under her. She expelled a breath as he pushed the dildo at measured pace into her pussy, and when the tip of the plug came into contact with her anus, causing her breathing to catch, he paused, looking her in the eye. Without even realizing it she must have nodded to him, because he nodded back and started pushing up with steadily increasing pressure. Remembering something was one thing, experiencing it was another, she thought, as the plug slowly popped into place, filling her up. The piece tightened a little more as it connected with a snap on the rear attachment of the waist ring. Then she started to breathe again. She gazed into the mirror overcome by the intense eroticism of the moment. And she knew he wasn't done yet.

Smiling at her wide blue eyes he started to caress her breasts and tug and tweak at her nipples playfully causing them to become more erect than they already were. Then he picked up a polished metal cone shaped disk that looked much like a nipple pasty. After giving her nipple another firm twist between his thumb and forefinger, he positioned the disk over her erect nipple and areola, and it stuck to her breast, apparently with adhesive like a regular pasty. But the similarity ended there, when Chuck turned a ring on the device that had, up to this point, looked decorative. She felt her nipple being grabbed and drawn tightly into it with some discomfort as it latched on to her. Then he repeated the process on her other nipple. Chuck stepped to the side when he was done, and she looked again at her reflection in the mirror.

What she saw indeed had a very science fiction appearance to it. It was very technological looking, and yet sensual to the extreme at the same time. Surprisingly, the devices didn't feel heavy or pull her breasts down at all. The sight of herself in the hood, pasties, and shiny metal waistband with the devices inside her attached to it, along with her collar and cuffs, set her heart to racing. It was one of the most wildly erotic things she'd ever seen - at least since her reset, she mentally added.

Sarah watched as Chuck picked up a black box that was sitting in the floor and attached two wires with locking bayonet plugs to the tips of her pasties, draping the wires back over her shoulders. He connected a third, more substantial wire and plug, to another receptacle in the arched metal band under her crotch, and set the black box on the floor between her knees. What he did next really surprised her. He pulled his iPhone from his pocket and brought up yet another app, then smiled deviously at the look in her eyes when everything started to vibrate. Everything. Acutely, and with formidable strength. It lit her up almost instantly, and her posture suddenly stiffened from the surprisingly sudden and powerful stimulation.

"Well, that obviously works," he said, his grin broadening when she nodded vigorously at him, with even larger eyes than she had already displayed. Surprisingly, she stifled a groan of mild disappointment when he turned the app off. From a cutout in the edge of the case, Chuck then produced a strangely familiar, slightly S curved, metal bar with several attach points and what looked like a contoured handle on it, and stepped behind her. With several of the now very recognizable clicks, he linked all of her tight metal and leather bindings to it, from her neck collar to her wrist cuffs. She couldn't move an inch. Then, holding the bar by the handle, he laid her over on her belly. Finally, she felt her ankles being drawn up and attached by the short cross piece to the end of the bar. The result was that her feet were now restrained, next to, and just outside of her hands, her legs doubled over tightly, and spread about eighteen inches by the bar between her knees. Her back was pulled into an arch that left her 'pasties' barely touching the floor.

Too complete the strict bondage, Sarah strained to watch in the mirror, with large, excited eyes as he cuffed her big toes together and pulled her feet outstretched, attaching the toe cuffs to a last connection on the bar. Chuck looked at his handiwork for a moment, letting his eyes roam over her. Then he looked up, catching her eyes in the mirror, and blushed. Considering the power game they were currently playing, it was just adorable. But the moment quickly ended, and she took a ragged shivering breath when he picked her up, perfectly balanced, by the handle on the bar connecting her restraints.

Sarah watched, with a wildly beating heart, as he positioned her over the case and carefully lowered her into the molded cut out. When she instinctively lifted her head as she slid in, he gently, but firmly, pushed it back down into the closely conforming impression, causing her world to go dark. The cutout fit her shape perfectly even down to the placement of indentations for her fetters, and now she couldn't move even a fraction of an inch. It was surprisingly cool, almost chilly, and she could feel goose bumps forming on her already hypersensitive skin. Lastly, he picked up the power/CPU box for her 'pleasure toys' and set it in a molded cutout for it within the case, securing it with a velcro strap.

A brief instant of panic almost overcame her, when she realized she could barely breath through her nose, until it occurred to her that she could still breathe through her mouth piece. The fitting in the front of the mask apparently connected to a receiver in the head cutout that must have been ported to the outside of the case. "Wiggle your fingers if you can breathe okay," Chuck asked. He could probably see her ribcage expanding with every deep excited breath, but he had asked her nonetheless. Sarah heard him respond, "Excellent" when she wiggled her fingers, and then added a snicker when she tried to wave her hand goodbye to him, expecting him to close the case on her at any second. "Alright then," she heard him exclaim, "Remember the bit if you have any trouble, and I'll release you immediately. Well, at least as fast as I can under the circumstances," he chuckled. "I'll try to make the trip as _pleasant_ as possible," he added cryptically.

Chuck picked up the duffel and returned it to a cut out space for it between her legs, securing it with another strap. And with that, he lowered the lid, and Sarah heard the latches snapping into place as she was held firmly into position by the padding surrounding her, completely encapsulated. She felt herself being lifted upright, then onto her back at an angle. It was pitch black and she could hear very little, but felt it when the case started to move and rolled along on its wheels. Then the vibrators started to play a tune on her that started softly at first, but slowly began to build in cadence as they moved in waves from one erogenous zone to another. Even through the major distraction the powerful multiple stimulators were creating, her spy instincts kicked into high gear, as she tried to figure out where they were by the sensations of movement, while she rolled along behind her enigmatic, yet captivating nerd. The word captivating certainly fit, because there was simply no escape from the crazy predicament she'd allowed her best friend and lover to put her in, unless she gave up and bit down on the bit between her teeth. Sarah wasn't about to do that, she couldn't do that, so she was now undeniably along for the ride.

* * *

**Part two is coming soon, along with our favorite D/s spy couple - several times. ^_ ~ **

**So stay tuned.**

**Vicki ****xoxo**


	4. A Sci-Fi Spectacle - Part 2

**They're going to Castle, HoHo, HeHe, HaHa! Where life is beautiful all the time...**

**Ah, so much fun. Things are going to get very pleasantly extreme!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Sarah Versus the Scenes**

**Chapter 3 - A SciFi Spectacle - Part 2**

_Was this really my idea? _Strictly bound, and ensconced snugly in the large wheeled case, Sarah felt them roll with a bump over the front door threshold and then with rhythmic ticks across the tiled courtyard. Then she felt them continue down the path across the clicking seams in the concrete and out into the parking lot. For months she'd wondered why Chuck owned that seldom used four wheel drive Chevrolet Tahoe SUV. It seemed like way more car than he would ever think was practical. The only time they drove it was on their weekly trips to the shooting range so she could stay sharp with her marksmanship skills. It was just easier carrying those large sniper rifles in the big truck. But when she felt herself being lifted on her back into the rear, of what she'd concluded was the only vehicle capable of transporting her this way, and heard, as well as felt the tailgate close, it all became clear to her. She felt the engine start and then the truck start to move. As they drove along it was getting much harder to concentrate because all the while the strong stimulation from the devices attached to her, and inside her, had been steadily increasing.

At some point in the drive, the deep, pulsating vibrations changed again in character and cadence over and through her, and she began to feel an oddly deep and shivering sensation, sweeping through her nether regions. It took her utterly by surprise when she felt her muscles starting to involuntarily contract with vigor and a shifting rhythm on the phallus' within her body. This new combination was affecting her profoundly, and her breathing was beginning to become all the heavier through the small port by the mile, as she began to succumb to the orchestrated electronic assault on her increasingly sensitive areas.

By the time she felt the car stop, and heard Chuck get out, Sarah was huffing and puffing like she was on a long run, and it felt like she could feel the penetrating, tingling vibrations all the way to her cuffed toes. Not being able to move a fraction of an inch was intensifying the whole experience. Then Chuck slid the case she was in off of the tailgate of the SUV with a clunk on the asphalt. The sudden increase in pressure on the band under her crotch, and change in orientation in the closely molded cutout, caused her to tumble over the edge with a stifled, rasping squeal as she puffed out a bewilderingly powerful and rolling climax, shuddering in the firm padding surrounding her. She heard a faint, but reassuringly nervous laugh, and Chuck blurted out, "Wow, Sarah, that sounded and felt amazing. I think you're having way, way too much fun in there."

They rolled a few feet across the rough asphalt, then they abruptly stopped, and she thought she heard a voice over the muffled changing tones of the vibrators and her own heavy breathing as it shot through the mask. _It __**is**__ a voice! I recognize that voice! That's Lester Patel! Oh my God! _Caught between orgasmic excitement and panic, she continued to shiver uncontrollably in the case, as she tried to quiet herself against the intense stimulation. She felt the electronic assault taper off some as Chuck must have pushed a control on his phone, but it was slowly starting to ramp up again as the muffled voices continued.

"So where is your blonde hottie of a wife Chuck? Didn't I hear you say the lovely goddess, Sarah's name a minute ago?" asked Jeff Barnes with a lecherous smile and a fixated glassy stare.

_And Jeff too! Fuck! _Sarah was absolutely mortified that she was only a few feet away from Jeff Barnes and Lester Patel in her current physical and mental state, as she fought to regain some control.

"Well... um, she's um...she's on the road right now; living out of a suitcase, don't you know? I was just talking to her on the cell phone." Chuck pulled his phone from his pocket , showing it to them, and then hastily jammed it back in, with a wince, when he saw a strange look on Jeff's face and remembered his 'pleasure app' was running, and what the graphic for it looked like.

"So the dangerous blonde Amazon is out of town, again. That must suck," said Lester with a smirk, crossing his arms across his chest, "I'd be worried about her going out of town all alone if she was _my _wife."

"She's not that far away. We stay in very close touch, and I trust her," Chuck replied truthfully, yet fidgeting, while he desperately tried to think of something to keep this conversation as short as possible. "So you guys are between tours. What brings you to the Buy More?" he asked a little nervously, as he looked at the two former Buy More employees, who were dressed in way that vaguely reminded him of Elvis impersonators, but with costumes that were much more colorful than anything Elvis ever wore.

"Oh, you know, Charles, we thought we'd stop by the old stomping grounds to gloat, and to see how the little people were getting along; maybe get a sandwich."

"I definitely came for the sandwich. I've got a terrible case of the munchies," Jeff Barnes said, putting on a huge pair of jewel studded designer sunglasses. "Care to indulge with us, mijn vriend? I picked up some really great sandwich condiments in Amsterdam," he added, with an exaggerated wink.

_Indulge? __That sounds ominous._ Not to mention, he'd also heard about Jeff's strange tastes in sandwiches from Casey_. _"Umm, no-no-no. No thanks, Jeff. I really need to get going, and, well, I don't want to keep you guys from any of _that _sort of fun," Chuck said, pointing at the Buy More. Hearing Sarah next to him, he started to roll the case again as he fumbled with his phone in his pocket in an attempt to turn the pleasure application off, "It's been _really_ great seeing you guys, but I'm running late."

Inside the case Sarah let out a gasp through the mouthpiece as the deep vibrations and muscular contractions precipitously intensified, and she once again began to lose control.

"Late for what, Chuckster?" said Lester incredulously, grabbing his arm, "I thought you were unemployed? And **_what _**is that sound?"

Chuck looked rapidly back and forth between the two pop stars, and laughed nervously looking at the case that the two former Nerd Herders were now staring at. "Sound? Oh, sound! _That_ sound. I'm doing some high end custom computer work now. I've got some running equipment in here," he said loudly, patting the case, "Equipment that can't be shut off, and I really need to get it out of there before it overheats and explodes." He started to slowly move away toward the old Orange Orange store front.

At about that time Sarah was wishing she could bite hard on her lower lip. It was taking all her willpower to keep from biting too hard on the bit between her teeth, as the sensations changed dramatically again, causing her to jerk back and forth within the confines of the case, and strain against her shackles._ Oh, God! Chuck! Get me out of here, before I do explode, in front of them! Aaaa-Aaaaa-Aaaaaa-AaaaaaaaHh._

"Well, we can't have that can we?" said Lester with a conspiratorial smirk and a raised eyebrow, "Don't want you to have to rebuild another box because we kept you from your appointed rounds and a CPU fried. We'll see you, Chuck, my man. Let's go Jeffrey, our fans await." They stood there for a few seconds, seconds that seemed to last an eternity for Chuck, while he and Lester looked curiously at Jeff Barnes, who was staring at the case with an odd fixed expression on his face. "Jeffrey?" Lester repeated.

"Hmmm? Oh, right, our adoring fans," said Jeff, snapping out of his momentary trance, "It's just that, whatever's in there sounds like it's breathing..._fast_. Does high end computer equipment make panting sounds like that now?"

"Even the high end stuff still gets used for porn, Jeffrey," Lester said with a roll of his eyes. He took his partner by the elbow and started to lead him toward the Buy More, "You have a way too active imagination, my oversexed friend."

Jeff Barnes continued to stare over his shoulder at Chuck and the case. "It's been real, Chuck. Take care of whatever is in that thing. I think it may need your special touch," he said with a unique wavy, saluting gesture of his hand as they walked away, "We'll catch you on the flip side."

"Yeah, the flip side. If I'm still alive," Chuck muttered under his breath. He started to walk briskly to the office front, hastily dragging his iPhone from his pocket and looking at it wide-eyed. "Good to see you guys. Enjoy your tour break! ...Oh, God," he added, under his breath.

Just when Sarah had started to tremble against every attempt to control it, and thought she was going explode violently, Chuck must have finally made a change in the program, because it suddenly slowed and held her on a plateau for several minutes, before it began to quickly wind her up again. _Oh, you are so evil, Chuck Bartowski!_

While they rolled along, she'd lost complete track of where they were, or how long it might take to get to where they were going, despite knowing their destination. Sarah felt them pause for a few seconds, and then again for a few more minutes, as the pleasure, and pressure within her relentlessly built up again. As the waves cascaded over her, and she gulped a lurching breath with every electronically induced, quivering contraction, she became vaguely aware of the sensation of the case rolling across a rough surface. Through the thick fog of almost torturous pleasure overtaking her, she remembered where they were, on the welded metal catwalk at the entrance to Castle. When the case started to bump down the stairs into Castle she climaxed again with such deep and ferocious intensity, she couldn't even begin to contain the sharp, huffing, and tremulous screech that came from deep in her throat. "Whoa!" she heard her husband's muffled and nervous laugh through the case, "_That_ was a huge one!"

Thankfully he must have changed the program again, because the deep and intense vibrations and contractions started to wind down. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to take another one like that in the confines of this case, unable to move even a scintilla. They rolled to a stop, and she felt herself resting on her back again for a few minutes. Then bright light blinded her for an instant, as the lid of the case came up, and she stared through stars, into the mirth dancing in a pair of brown eyes hovering over her. As her eyes adjusted to the light she realized they were in one of the holding cells in Castle. "Just a second," he said with a grin, as he took his iPhone out and horrified her by taking her picture.

"_Chuck_," she exclaimed into her mouthpiece, unable to pronounce any consonants. _I am going to get __**so**__ even with you Charles Irving Bartowski!_

You've always wanted to have a picture of that," he snickered, with a wink. _Me?! I wanted that picture? _she thought, staring at her husband with disbelief. Chuck grinned at the priceless reaction in her eyes, and unplugged her pleasure 'accessories' before he closed the lid on her. Sarah felt the case turn over, and a couple of seconds later the lid opened again, and Chuck took a picture of her backside, before he lifted her out, placing her on her stomach on the firm padding of the cell's narrow bed. He opened her toe cuffs, and then disconnected her ankle shackles from the bar, causing her legs to unfold limply onto the mattress. Then he massaged her calves and thighs for a moment, before he removed the bar linking all of her other hardware together. Next he released her wrists and elbows, freeing her arms, and removed the spreader bar from between her knees. Then she felt a startling and unexpected release of pressure, with two quick clicks, as he must have removed the manacles from above her knees.

A few seconds later he hauled her carefully up into a sitting position, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, holding her hands firmly in his own. When she looked at her legs the tight knee shackles were gone. She expelled a mortified breath at the sight of the pink rings where they had been, and fixed her eyes on his. There was mischief dancing in them. _Dammit! How did you do that?!_

"Welcome back to Castle," said her nerd, with a shrug, and a short playful chuckle.

To punctuate the complete irony of the moment Sarah rose quickly to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted to kiss him but couldn't. So she settled for softly rubbing her leather clad cheek for a moment against his while she clung to him. Then her head settled into the crook of his neck. They stood like that for several minutes. "Do you need to use the bathroom?" Chuck asked, taking her hands and stepping back to look her in the eyes.

She nodded her head in affirmative, "Pee," she said, but only a muffled 'ee' came out of the small opening in her mask.

"Okay, spread your feet apart some more." He unlocked her 'chastity' belt, for the lack of a better term, and pulled it slowly off with an almost silent 'pop' as the plug came out first, then the large phallus, causing her to tremble and go mildly weak in the knees. "There you go. You alright?" He steadied her for a few seconds watching her carefully, and Sarah set her eyes on him, slowly nodding. He pointed to the open door of the connected wash room. "I have to take care of some things, so wait for me here and rest - not that you have any choice. And don't try to take that mask off."

~D/s~

Sarah came out of the small bathroom to find the clear Lexan door to the holding cell closed, so she sat on the edge of the bed and waited. And waited. She didn't know how long. But she'd been resting long enough that she'd returned to a semblance of normalcy after the extremely intense experience she'd just been through. Eventually, a motion caught her attention and her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw Chuck on the other side of the bullet-proof glass door.

He was wearing a close fitting black kidd leather hood that covered half his face. It had an open front with an angled opening from the bridge of his nose to his jaw line, accentuating his chin. His toothy grin was huge. He was also wearing a collar exactly like hers, and a surprisingly daunting black leather body harness. The harness had three large metal rings on the front, connected with vertical straps. Other straps attached to top two rings wrapped around his chest and waist, and two went from the top ring over this shoulders. His sizable and, to her breath taking astonishment, smoothly shaven cock and balls, were protruding from the lowermost ring that was pulled tight to his crotch. Besides the hood and collar, it was all he was wearing. Draped in his hand, he was holding what she surmised to be a leather leash.

Chuck looked both intimidating and delightfully adorable at the same time, and her breath caught in her throat as she contemplated the decision whether to giggle or moan. But there was simply no question that what he was wearing was an incredible turn-on. The straps over his shoulders and around his chest and waist accentuated his toned and muscular, yet slender build, in way that just screamed raw masculinity at her. The buckled strap that dove from a large ring over his belly button and down across his almost bare pubis to the ring around his penis, and under his crotch, riveted her attention as she stared.

The door slid open, and he did a little pelvic thrust as he turned in place with that big grin, "You like?" If her own mask hadn't hidden it, her grin would have also been huge, but she was sure that her eyes certainly showed it, as she nodded to him emphatically. "I thought you'd like this," he said pointing to his crotch with an eyebrow dance. "Smooth, like you mentioned yesterday. Sorry if I spoiled any fun you might have had planned. Puts an emphasis on it, don't you think?"

It was almost hilarious to her, how she found herself looking at him like a sex object. The way he looked made it clear that was undoubtedly the goal, and he had achieved it magnificently. _God, I wish I could talk or take that in my mouth right now, _Sarah thought, as she looked up into his eyes, embarrassed, if only slightly, by the way she had been staring hungrily at him. She nodded back again, a bit sheepishly, but in spite of it she rose to at least take him in her hands. Chuck held his palm out to her with an outstretched arm, "Nope. Stay right there. It's time to begin," he said with an air of authority, but dropping his chin, and looking at her from the tops of his eyes with a grin. "Lesha, Sarah."

Sarah cocked her head to the side, staring at him curiously. She hesitated for only a second, then settled to the rubberized floor of the cell on her spread knees sitting on her heals with her wrists crossed on the small of her back and her head turned to the left with her chin up. Chuck stepped behind her and locked her wrist cuffs together again, and then attached the leash to her collar. "Okay, up," he said, and with a tug on the leash, she rose to her feet. "This way, my dear. Now it's time for you to see the playroom." He tugged her through the open door and down the hall. They only walked a few paces and then turned right through an open hidden doorway that looked like it had been part of the reinforced concrete wall.

Stepping down a short ramp, and then turning ninety degrees, they descended another short ramp and emerged into a large, roughly square, brightly lit room with the same concrete walls as the rest of Castle, and a rubberized coved floor like the holding cell had. On the wall opposite the entrance there was a double door on the far side of a large rectangular mirror - that she assumed was one-way glass - and a regular width metal door on the opposite side of the mirror, straight across from them. The ceiling was high, and there appeared to be several track-like apparatus, like a beam hoists and movable lighting, that ran across it.

In the center of the room, on a pedestal, rising out of a flush plate in the floor, was a 'chair'. Not anything like a chair in the conventional sense, though. The rounded black leather padded seat was very small and molded like a fanny. The back of it was a narrow sculpted piece of metal only a few inches wide, with several thin black leather sections of padding running the length of it. It looked like it would perfectly fit the curve of her spine, but add some arch to it. Other than the back, it looked very adjustable, like a macabre version of a dentist's chair. There were several attachments and adjustable metal arms on it. She recognized it as the 'contraption' from her memory. There was a small roll around cabinet cart with several objects lying on the rubberized top next to the chair.

"Do you remember this?" he asked curiously, receiving a curt nod. "Then you probably know what's coming next. Welcome to our version of Lord Vader's dungeon," he said, with a chuckle. He released her cuffs from behind her back and pushed her up against the chair, then picking up a wireless remote controller from atop the cabinet, he raised the seat up until her feet left the floor. Placing his hand on the front of her waistband, he pushed her into the narrow back of the 'chair' and she felt and heard the rear boss on her metal belt click into place, holding her firmly against the curved back.

Sarah watched as Chuck strode around the back of the chair, and looked her in the eye as he took one of her wrists in a firm grip. Pulling her arms back behind her, one at a time, he attached her wrist and elbow cuffs, with that familiar click, to sliding metal receivers, on an adjustable bar shaped arm, that was connected to an articulating hub on the chair back. Then, with the push of another button on the wireless remote, he raised her arms from where they were, about forty degrees from the chair back, to around eighty degrees, stopping just when she felt her shoulder muscles begin to pull taught. Somehow he knew exactly where to stop.

As flexible as she was from all her martial arts and yoga training, Sarah knew he could have raised them higher, but she could tell he was being cautious about how he was reintroducing her to all this. It was obvious from the way he was watching her so carefully every step of the way. She couldn't help herself as she laughed awkwardly in her mask causing her pigtails to swing as she shook her head. Apparently Chuck had been trying to get her used this strict position by the way he had tied her on the bed earlier. She could see why he liked it, because with her arms pulled straight back behind her like this, it pushed her chest up, and out, in a very exposed way. If she knew one thing about Chuck in the months they had reconnected, it was that he was a breast man.

Next he took from the cart what looked like a black bra, with cups made of three narrow circular leather bands and a flat metal rings at the tips. Four straps radiated from flat connections on the open metal ringed tips of the cups, giving them structure and shape. Two short straps connected the cups, and two more at the sides angled into and attached to the longer wider straps that would wind around her back. Chuck attached a fitting on one end of those two straps to a receiver on the chair back, placed the leather strapped cups over her breasts, and snapped the other end into the opposing side of the receiver. He then pulled evenly on the straps, that ran through a pair of locking slide buckles, and her breasts filled the cups made of concentric leather rings snugly, pulling her into the chair back.

The vibrator pasties slipped into the flat, slender metal rings in the tips of the cups perfectly, her metal clad nipples pulled slightly up, and out, at a titillating angle, as the edges of the rings settled into a groove around the edge of the elaborate clamping stimulators. Looking down at it, it flabbergasted her how erotic it looked. It shaped and defined her breasts perfectly, while holding her very tightly to the chair back. At least half of the flesh of her tits showed through the leather straps of the harness. Chuck then tugged at two short straps at the base of each cup, and they pulled her pert breasts into the leather web even more, causing her skin to bulge slightly between the rings of leather. The resulting visual effect from that final small adjustment was startling.

Her nerd pushed another button on the wireless remote and stood back to admire his handiwork. Throughout the process so far, he had grown a huge erection that was standing up, poking provocatively, along with his balls, from the ring of his black leather harness. Sarah couldn't help but get incredibly excited by the sight, and she was sure her eyes showed it. The sound of an electric motor didn't even register to her ears as she stared at his hard-on jutting out in front of her. Then the ends of two cables came into view, and her focus swiftly shifted.

Chuck smirked at her as he walked around her and removed something from a shelf in the cabinet. He lifted one of her legs by the ankle and pulled a tight leather bootie over her foot with a tapered toe and a small metal ring on the tip. When he pulled it closed with a heavy metal zipper that ran up the top of it, it pulled her foot into a pointed toe position. Her husband then threaded the small fitting on the end of one of the cables through the ring on the toe of the boot and attached it to her ankle shackle. He repeated the action with her other leg as Sarah looked on wide-eyed.

She watched him meet her large eyes with a diabolical yet endearing smile, and then paced around behind her again, making a small adjustment at the back of the chair near her head. He removed her leash and pulled her collar back, with both hands, locking the connecting ring on the back into a receiver that held her neck into the base of a rounded and padded headrest that curved back. Then, placing one hand on her forehead, he pulled her head back into the rest, and she was now looking up at the ceiling. With the whir of an electric motor, the chair tilted back, and her legs were slowly pulled taut, spread wide as two winches retracted the cables, and her leather clad feet pointed rakishly at the ceiling.

When she came to rest, her arched back was now a few degrees beyond horizontal, and she was startled to see a very large movable flat panel monitor now positioned below the ceiling gridwork over her that displayed her precarious position on the screen with graphic detail. Sarah could see everything from her head to her pointed toes in that monitor over her. She watched Chuck adjust the position and angle of the screen some with the remote, and when he pushed another button the image flipped, so even though her head was positioned almost upside down, the image was orientated so she saw it upright. Then she looked on, mesmerized, as Chuck took one pigtail, and then the other, pulling them into clamps on two articulating arms near the headrest that held her head solidly into the curved rest by her hair. Lastly, he took two wires from the cabinet and plugged them in to her vibrator pasties and receptacles in the chair base.

When he was done, Sarah looked at the image of her, and began to breathe rapidly as she took in the sight of her own complete helplessness, marveled by the way her husband was playing her like a musical instrument. Then she blinked hard, when the image changed, showing her from a different angle, and her heart skipped a few beats, then raced almost out of control when it occurred to her what that meant. She watched the monitor dumbstruck when the view changed again, and then started to show multiple tiled views on the screen. Multiple cameras also implied the scene might be being recorded. Her imagination almost outpaced her racing heart when she considered there could possibly be a record of their previous adventures in this room stored somewhere.

She watched Chuck circle the chair as he looked at her lasciviously, and then run his hands down her outstretched legs to her fanny. Then she saw him pull on an as yet unseen knob and remove the tiny seat from the chair, completely exposing her bottom and pussy. Sarah kept watching her husband and lover on the monitor, transfixed, as he made a few subtle adjustments with the overhead hoists, pulling her legs, wider, tighter, and slightly back. She then gawked with wide-eyed incredulity as Chuck paced around the scene and took several pictures with his phone. Several memories suddenly engulfed her consciousness as she looked on; leaving her wondering with wild excitement what was going to happen next as she reviewed all the possibilities so swiftly and shockingly presented to her by her mind.

But he surprised her again when he did something entirely normal; very vanilla by their regular standards of sexual conduct. She wanted to laugh at what was now normal, as he performed very slow and deliberate oral sex on her, bringing her gradually to a simmering plateau of pleasure. His tongue felt like velvet on her lips and clit, and she moaned and wiggled, astounded by his ability to read her every subtle physical response to what he was doing to her. Just about the time that she started to become more vocal and her quickening breath was betraying her level of arousal, he stopped, and she groaned softly into her mouthpiece. He was so skilled at this, and she didn't want him to stop. Chuck, licking, and suckling her so expertly, was one of the most pleasurable things she had ever experienced, and she could never get enough of it.

Sarah watched him grin rather sardonically at her while he walked to the cabinet and pulled up the app on his phone that had been resting on top. She watched her own eyes go wide, and her chest heave against her restraint with a sudden shallow gasping breath as her nipples started to sing. Reaching into the cabinet, he removed a Magic Wand vibrator, and plugged it into a power receptacle in the floor between her legs. Then he turned it on and went to work on her, running the head of the vibrator up and down her sex from top to bottom.

She could hear her breathing starting to puff through the mouth piece as he worked his magic on her, but the tight leather bra-like harness around her chest limited her to shallow rapid breaths. Each quick inhale made her breasts feel like they were caught in a pulsing grip caused by her own heaving chest pushing them into the banded cups. Chuck worked slowly at first, teasing her with the strongly vibrating globe. Then he inserted the long two middle fingers of his hand into her, and curled them as he pumped her, and cupped the head of the wand in his palm, pushing it firmly into her clit with each quick stroke. It made his whole hand pulse energetically as he pulled his fingertips quickly across her g-spot. Sarah felt her very core erupting; her belly heaved, and her outspread legs jerked on the cables holding them, as she bucked her hips in rhythm to his plunging fingers. Then he pushed them all the way in and held the globe tightly against her clitoris, alternately straightening and curling his fingers inside of her. The incredible sensation was quickly overwhelming her while she strained and gyrated against her bonds, looking wide-eyed at the spectacle of herself and Chuck on the large monitor over her.

Even after what she'd already experienced this morning she flew rapidly into an orgasm, and the room was spinning around her as she climaxed into his cupped hand, shaking wildly in her restraints. Time seemed to stretch out, like she had indeed been thrown into a science fiction movie, because the orgasm was so unbelievably long and all-consuming. The only sound she could make was a sharp keening wail through her breathing port and nose, along with the crazy rapid puffing of her breath. As the climax tapered off Chuck didn't stop, but instead slowed the pace for several minutes. He just barely touched the globe of the magic wand intermittently to her hypersensitive sex as he slowly pumped his fingers, holding her high on the edge of the precipice, until he slowly, and very deliberately, pushed her plunging into another even more intense climax while she watched helplessly, convulsing tightly on his fingers with shallow halting breaths, for an interminable amount of time, as her eyes rolled back and she quaked in rippling waves from head to toe.

Just when he was reaching a point where she was about to bite down hard on the bit because she'd started to cross well over the line into over-stimulation, Chuck abruptly stopped. He pulled his fingers swiftly out of her and then pushed the globe hard against her bright pink pussy for a few seconds. She expelled a ragged gasp when it almost felt like he was going to penetrate her with it before he pulled it away, and the room became quiet, save for her rasping, sharp breaths, and her heart pounding loudly in her ears. _God, does he know me this well? How does he do this to me?! How?_

Then he simply left the room, walking into the room with the one-way window, as she continued to shiver, and writhe, and puff. Sarah laid there trying to collect herself while she studied her own flushed and restrained body on the flat panel screen over her. Looking at her own eyes, framed in red, in the black leather mask she saw a dazed and wantonly feral presence in them that stunned her. When she reviewed the memories that had overcome her before he'd started this, the realization came to her that Chuck had gone relatively easy on her in this scene. He'd done some much more intense things to her in the past in this very same scenario. He was apparently trying to keep her from freaking out, but the memories of what had happened in the past had really gotten to her. The simple act of remembering had made the whole experience that much more overwhelming. She lost track of time as she laid there completely immobilized, captive to her own memories and imagination. Reality came back into the room as she watched her Chuck walk around her on the monitor and unhook her pigtails from the clamps.

He very slowly, carefully, and deliberately removed her hood and set it on top of the cabinet. "Chuck," she whispered hoarsely, "Please, I want you. I want you in me."

"Shhh," he said, with two fingers to his lips. He bent over giving her an upside down kiss, with his hands caressing her cheeks. Their tongues traced out patterns on each other's lips as he kept them softly together and controlled the tempo. He was driving her crazy again as he took advantage of her helpless position, preventing her from having the intimate contact she craved. Then he suddenly mashed their lips together for a brief tight kiss, before pulling away, once more.

"Do you know what I want, Sarah?" he asked with an illumined smile.

She blinked hard, shaking from a silent laugh, and grinned up at him, nodding her head as much as her restraints would allow. "Oh, let me guess. Considering where my mouth is right now, maybe fuck my face?"

"Bingo," he said with a short laugh. "But I doubt I'm going to last very long, considering what I've just seen."

"So you're saying you're going to let me off easy again?"

"Ha, something like that."

"Then, let me have it, big boy," she giggled.

He was right. She could tell he was wound up tight, by the way he shivered as she pulled his cock into her mouth the only way she could in this position. She sucked him energetically as he fucked her mouth, with a gradually speeding rhythm and depth. She lamented the fact that he was partially blocking her view of the act on the monitor, thinking it had to be quite a sight. Then he pushed in all the way, and she caught a glimpse of them on the screen, from between his legs, just over his lusciously tight ass. It _was_ a sight, such a sight, and right then and there, Sarah decided she was going to find the video of what happened here today.

As her lover's cock pumped in an out of her mouth, she tried to gauge where he was and prolong his pleasure by varying the intensity of what she was doing to him with her lips and tongue. But it still didn't take long at all for her to bring him to a weak kneed climax, shaking, as he ejaculated down her throat with a deep guttural moan, jerking back and forth, in time with his spasms, and gripping her harnessed breasts in his hands. When he came she put everything into emptying him completely, trying to swallow and suck in sync with his frenzied strokes. Even after all that, when he'd finally wound down, Sarah couldn't help but notice, with a smile, that he was still as hard as a rock when he finally pulled his cock from her mouth with a soft pop.

"Chuck," she said, staring up at him, licking her lips, "Put that big hunk of muscle to good use and fuck me with it. Fuck me hard." Sarah wasn't going to beat around the bush about what she wanted at this point. She had been wanting him in her since he'd returned to their playroom.

"That was the general idea, baby, but you're hardly in a position to be making demands. Ask nicely," he said with a thin smile, "Now, what do you want?"

Sarah sighed deeply. She was going to play the game, and she was going to play it well. "Please, Chuck. Fuck me with your big dick. Fuck me senseless. Fuck me until I can't take it anymore. Please, honey, I want big Chuck now. Let him have his way with me."

"Holy, Toledo, precious. Since you put it that way." Chuck strode around her and took a moment to run his spread hands over her slender torso and flat belly, admiring the exquisite view of her spread before him. When he ran his hands up and down her gorgeous long legs from her ankles to her fanny, and then pulled his thumbs together up her sex spreading her labia, a soft moan came from Sarah. "Ooooh, Chuck me," she whispered breathily.

His affectionate smile grew, and he pushed into her slightly, then stopped, watching her face in the monitor overhead. "What did you say you wanted again?" He said with a teasing smile.

"All of it. Give him to me. Hard and fast."

"What the beautiful lady wants, the beautiful lady gets." he said lyrically. He reached up and grasped her legs firmly in his hands. Chuck knew what she wanted and delivered, giving her exactly, what he knew from previous experience, she was asking for. When he rammed himself in to the hilt, slapping into her, she inhaled sharply, with a yelp, her mouth wide open and her head flying back. "Oh, my _God_," she panted, "you are _huge_." He held himself in for a few seconds, grinding his pelvis into her crotch, then started slowly pulling all the way out. With just the tip of his penis still in her, he paused, watching her swallow in anticipation, then rammed his rod suddenly back in, eliciting a loud tremulous gasp from her. "Yes! I love it when you do that! Again!" she exclaimed, exalting in the way he almost instantly filled her up. "Please, Master, again. Just like that," she pleaded as he unhurriedly pulled back.

Chuck gazed awestruck at his wife, as he watched her mind-bogglingly animated reaction in the screen when he crashed back into her again. Even after almost two years of very adventurous and active sex with Sarah, an erotic life unlike any he'd ever known; it still surprised him how rough she sometimes wanted it. There were times when she seemed to transform into a wild animal, and yet other times it was the most tender love making he had ever known. The contrasts in her utterly captivated him, and locked both his heart and his libido away in a place from which there was simply no escape. Even now as she asked him to dominate her completely, he knew she was the one in almost full control.

He would do anything she asked of him, short of hurting her. He couldn't help but worry about that sometimes, because she would rarely use their safe word, and he could see by the look in her eyes, she wasn't about to use it now. She was getting exactly what she wanted, of that there was no doubt. It had been a while since he'd seen her this wild and hungry. There had been times when it got a little unnerving watching that primitive ecstasy on her face and the way her body reacted to him. This was another one of those times. He'd never seen anything like it before he met her, and he was completely devoted to giving her that pleasure, and seeing it on display in all its raw and naked glory.

As he continued to give himself to her in long, fast, and pounding strokes, gradually increasing the tempo between thrusts, Sarah spurred him on the only way she could in her current position, by repeating his name, almost like a chant, between razor-sharp, shrieking breaths. He fucked her senseless, like she requested, and well beyond, as she lay helplessly, and rigidly connected to that chair. She'd lost track of how many times Chuck pushed her up to the edge, and then over the cliff, before he caught her and did it again. Eventually he had to draw the line, and brought it to a halt, because she'd started to seriously hyperventilate, and he could see she was in danger of passing out on him. He shook is head, wondering again, why she wouldn't use the safe word.

She was almost out of it, very close to being completely unaware of her surroundings, like she'd been drugged. Sarah felt like a limp noodle as she tried to come back to her senses. She didn't even notice when her charming torturer released her from the 'contraption', as she'd become fond of thinking of it, and carried her into the lounge, laying her in a large leather recliner chair. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, and she gazed up at him, completely spent, almost bewildered by the prowess he'd displayed for her that day. The whole experience he'd created for her left her overdosed on endorphins, and she fell into an easy slumber shortly after he placed her in the recliner.

Sarah eventually awoke curled into a fetal position, wrapped cozily in a soft blanket. As she took stock of the sensations she was feeling and gave herself a hug under the blanket, she became aware that something felt different. Her pigtails were gone, and her hair was hanging loose over her naked shoulders, but there was something else. She ran her fingers over her limbs and torso. The slave cuffs were gone. _Damn, how did he do that? _"Dammit," she whispered. She heard Chuck softly chuckle from the couch across from her, and looked up at him in all his captivating nakedness with exasperation plainly written on her face.

"You're still wearing your collar," he said matter-of-factly. "I thought you'd rest better if I removed the others." He set his notebook computer on the couch cushion next to him.

"So does that mean you're going to finally satisfy my curiosity?"

"Yeah. I think I'm done teasing you for now."

"Oh. I have to say, I have mixed emotions about that."

Her adorably naked husband picked up a small glass on the table next to him and getting up, walked over to her, handing her the tumbler of cold red liquid. "Don't worry your pretty head over it, I'll find another way to tease you," He snorted, scrunching his nose.

"I'm sure you will, you devious nerd," she answered, with a thin smile. "What's this?"

"Pomegranate juice. A little bit of sugar, and a whole bunch of antioxidants. Drink up, doctors orders."

Sarah took a drink, then rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "First you're my Master, then you're my Doctor. What a day it's been so far. What's next?"

"Rest?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

"Probably not a bad idea. And a huge meal. I'm a little sore - you know where - so more sex is probably out of the question," she said with a short giggle.

"I think we could stand to recharge our batteries anyway."

"Are you talking about us, or that purple toy that wouldn't work yesterday?" Sarah snerked.

"I seem to recall it worked just fine," Chuck retorted with the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

"Yeah, it did." Her smile turned mischievous. "Can't wait to see how it works when it's charged up...see if it matches my memory." She finished the juice and handed him the glass. "Thanks."

Chuck placed the glass on the table next to them, and then sat on the chair arm. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. "Anything for you," he said stroking her cheek with his fingertips.

"Don't I know it," Sarah cooed back.

He returned her mischievous smile, and picked something shiny up from the table. "So, do you want to see how these things come off?"

"Ha, oh, you know I do. Show me." He handed the object to her. It was heavy, but it looked innocuous enough. It was a shiny metal rod with rounded ends, about four inches long, bisected by a seam. Her first thought was that it looked like some sort of sex toy, but an elusive memory, tickling her, said otherwise. "Looks like a chrome hot dog." she quipped, handing it back to him.

"Heh. Cute." Chuck gripped the metal object in his hands and forced it apart into two pieces. "Rare earth magnets. Very strong. Watch," he laughed, "Well, I guess you can't see what's going on, but you'll get the idea."

He took one of them and, leaning over, held it up to the side of her collar. Nothing happened. "It won't work with only one." He held the second one up to the other side of her collar the two halves popped open with a sharp click. "See? Magic," he grinned. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at him as she reached up to grasp the halves of the collar. "You are such an incredible nerd."

Then Sarah did something that totally surprised _him_ this time. She pushed the collar back closed, with a snap, and quickly reached out for her nerd, pulling him down to her, with her fingers aggressively laced through the hair on his head. The kiss was long and passionate, filled with throaty moans from both of them, as they ran their hands through each other's hair. They broke for a brief moment gazing at each other, and with that amazing strength that had always surprised him, Sarah pulled Chuck into the easy chair with her, and wrapped him in a tangled embrace that seemed to use every limb and digit to hold him closely.

"If you're going to keep wearing your collar, then I am too," she said softly, stroking the engraving on the smooth metal around his neck. She looked up from that symbol into his warm eyes, and her mouth fell slightly open from the force of the love and passion contained in them. He hadn't said a word, but suddenly she felt an overpowering need to.

"I love you, Chuck Bartowski."

* * *

**Well, there you have it, my sweet Subs and Doms. Now you've seen their playroom, and oh what a playroom their wealth could have purchased. What would Hartley think of it? Or maybe Alexei? TeeHee! And what do you think could possibly happen next?**

**Oh my!**

**Vicki xoxo**


	5. We Did That?

**It's time, my darling Doms and Subs. Time for a little candid discussion between our favorite couple. Let's find out some more about where they've been, so maybe we can get an idea of where they might be going. **

**Buckle your seatbelt.**

* * *

**Sarah Versus the Scenes**

**Chapter 5 - We Did That?**

"You took pictures, Chuck." Sarah returned his slightly sheepish reaction with a devilish grin. "Did I really request that?"

They were still in Castle, still curled up in that big leather recliner chair together, recovering from their marathon D/s sex scene earlier in the day. "Well, um, yes, you really did. Though it was quite a while ago." Chuck propped himself up on his elbow and looked questioningly into her eyes. "Maybe that was a bad idea. If you don't remember it...I mean, I understand if things have changed, if you don't want to do that anymore."

"Did we do _that_ a lot?" she asked, looking up him, with that smile still on her face and a raised eyebrow.

Chuck made a choking sound as he stared back at her, "Take pictures?" She slowly nodded back. "God, you never tire of putting me on the spot like this, do you?"

"No," she giggled, unable to conceal her mirth. "So how many pictures are there?"

"How many. Egads," he gulped, "A few."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "A few."

"Okay, there are a lot."

"Could you quantify that?"

"Well, um. Just so you know, this was mostly your doing-"

"How many, Chuck?"

She watched her nerd take a very deliberate and deep breath. "Enough to make hundreds of thousands of dollars if we had enough nerve to start our own website? Not that we need the money." He broke into a surprised smile when Sarah whistled. He'd never heard her do that before.

"I hope they're in a safe place," she said, with curiosity starting to burn in her eyes. "There's video too, isn't there? All those cameras in the playroom, they also record, don't they?" Sarah smirked when she saw a deep flush starting to come up her husband's neck.

"For someone who doesn't like smirkers, you sure do it a lot," Chuck deadpanned, causing her self-satisfied smile to grow even more. "Yes, those cameras record. You installed the frakkin things - well, you bought them and had me put them in. They feed to a standalone server in that room behind the one-way glass. All our photos are also there, and it's all highly encrypted."

"I want to see them," she said with a penetrating gaze, one that said she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Are you sure?" He cocked his head to the side knitting his brow together, "I mean, you still don't remember a lot of this stuff. Don't you think seeing them might spoil any re-discovery for you?"

"You may have a point," Sarah said thoughtfully, "But I do remember some things now. I remembered some of the other things you'd done to me in that chair while I was in it. You went fairly easy on me in there this time."

"Uh...yeah, I did. I didn't want to go too far...or...make you..."

"You were concerned about how I might react. That maybe I'd think you were some kind of deviant pervert."

"Yeah, I guess I might have been," he said self-consciously, "Sarah, I...you, _we've_ come so far since you had those five years stolen from you, I don't want to jeopardize that."

Sarah rose up to place a soft kiss on him and stroked his cheek with her hand. "Don't you worry about that, Chuck," she said with an easy laugh, "I think it's clear I had a deviant streak of my own long before I lost those five years of my life. Besides, I'm getting those memories back more and more every day. Some of them are only shocking to remember for a little while, and I know not much of this came naturally to you."

Chuck laughed nervously, "That's for sure. I honestly think this is where a lot of Agent Carmichael's more nuanced development came from in large part."

"See? Something useful came out of all this," she twittered, "other, than all the wild, crazy, exciting sex, that is." She squeezed his hand tightly, "Don't fret over it, honey. I know where your heart is, and I wouldn't think of using any of this against you. I remember where it all started."

"Yeah. In that sleeper car on the way to Zurich." Chuck rolled his eyes. "Those damn handcuffs."

"That's not what I meant, but what happened on that train sure did bring it all to the forefront." Sarah laced her fingers with his. "We didn't waste any time exploring this, did we?"

"No. That's how the discussion of our training and fantasies got started. Aside from that first experience handcuffed together in that train car, it took a while for us to actually do more than talk about it."

"A while?"

"Heh, okay, maybe three or four weeks. And for the record, if you don't remember, you were the first one to go Dom on _me."_

"I was only trying to show you what I wanted," Sarah said defensively, with a pouting smile.

"Hahaha. Okay, maybe I'll buy that," he said subtly deadpan, "You _were_ a very good teacher."

"Still am, mister," she said, with narrowing eyes, "I'm sure there are still a lot of things I could teach you."

"Oh, no doubt. I'm sure there are still one or two things I could teach you too. Nerd stuff." Chuck gave her an eyebrow dance, when she nodded, biting the lower lip of her smile. "So you had fun today? It wasn't too much?"

"Oh, God, yes...I mean, it wasn't too much, but it _was_ a very wild ride," she responded with an enthusiastic nod, "That was amazing. All of it. Even when you were talking to Jeff and Lester in the parking lot, very unexpected. I almost lost it out there, you know."

"Now _t__hat_ was pretty crazy, wasn't it?" Chuck snerked, "I accidentally turned that iPhone app up almost to the max. I'm sorry about that. I'd planned on starting earlier to avoid that sort of problem, but you had other plans of your own this morning."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Don't you worry about it, Chuck," she said endearingly, patting patting his other cheek with her hand, "I don't get mad about these things - at least not the kind of thing that makes me almost O.D. on pleasure - _I_ get even."

Chuck swallowed audibly.

Sarah gave him that short infectious giggle again. She was having too much fun. "Speaking of your iPhone, Sweetie, show me the pictures you took."

Chuck hesitated for a second, pursing his lips, but reached over to the table next to the chair and picked up his phone when Sarah rolled her eyes at him. "Ut, password protected," he said, holding it out of her reach, when she tried to take it from him. He thumbed a couple of icons and keyed a long string of characters on the keypad.

"Wow, that's some password."

"Like I said, I'm careful," he chuckled. "Here you go."

She took the phone from him and her eyes went wide, her pupils dilating, when she looked at the first picture. "Oh..." Sarah took a deep breath, "WOW." It was the picture of her staring up at Chuck from the transport case. The look in her eyes was indeed, horrified, and in the context of the setting, very erotically appropriate. She stared at it for several seconds before scrolling to the next picture he took of her backside in the case, and she gulped. "Oh, my...that's...that's...really something. Now I wish you'd taken a picture of me before you put me in there."

Chuck laughed.

"What?" Sarah looked up at him a little self-consciously this time.

He just smiled at her and playfully pinched her very erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Sarah looked down and could see her entire chest had flushed, and her nipples were standing out like, well, she was a little startled by how hard they were. It was very obvious that in the right situation, a part of her anatomy could give her away almost as bad as her nerds. She looked back up at him and grinned, "So, this case, it was my idea?"

"Yeah. Mostly."

"Aha! I thought so, it wasn't completely my idea, was it?"

"Of course it was," Chuck stammered defensively, "at least the _case_ was. You'd done a few insertions in the past using this method on missions...more than once even in a casket." He shivered visibly, "Yikes, that's a scary thought. You wanted to try it with a B&D theme, so I took the idea and ran with it. That was the result," he said, gesturing to the phone in her hand.

He was right about that. She'd even snuck onto Nicholas Quinn's private jet this way in some rather small soft sided luggage. Sarah scrolled back and forth between the two photos and sighed, "God, Chuck. How many times have I done this?" She had a vague recollection now that it had been at least twice.

"Three, before today," he shrugged with a thin smile, "The first was to here. The other two times were getaways to hotels in the area. The result was always the same, so it seemed perfect for today."

The light bulb lit. "The Langham Hotel?"

He beamed at her recollection of another memory, "Yeah. We had a lot of fun that weekend."

"I'll say. That huge four poster bed...and that mahogany coffee table. We took pictures." She tilted her head and stared at him, "And video." She remembered using the camera herself, on Chuck.

Chuck blushed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes."

"That's it, Chuck. No arguments, I want to see them," Sarah said, reaching up to tousle his hair.

"Okay," he replied bashfully, drawing the word out.

Sarah started to scroll through the other pictures her nerd had taken today, and blew out a breath, "Holy fuck," she blurted, her hand covering her mouth with a stifled laugh escaping between her fingers, "You're a good photographer. Damn."

"It's hard to take a bad picture with a subject like you," he answered with a lop-sided smirk.

She raised her eyebrow at his self-satisfied smile, gazing into his mirth filled hazel eyes for a moment. "How on earth did we get _here?" _

He shrugged again and rolled his eyes. "When we got back from Europe, after we decided we wanted to be together, we started to talk about it. One afternoon I caught you browsing D/s and BDSM pictures and videos on the internet. We ended up more than just talking about it that night. You told me some gritty details about your interrogation training and your secret fantasies that came out of it. We sort of acted them out, in a more tame way. It kind of blew up from there."

"You've got to be kidding me. I let you catch me looking at porn? I must have really been off my game." The fact that she'd allowed herself to be caught was more startling to her than them acting out her fantasies, even as she also had a faint recollection of them taking turns tying each other to Chuck's computer chair that night and 'interrogating' one another.

Chuck drew his finger across his chest in a cross, and grinned, "You were way distracted by what you were looking at. I walked right up on you and watched over your shoulder for several minutes." His smile grew at her skeptical reaction. "You have a thing for Robert Bishop."

"Robert who?"

"He's an artist. Old school. Some very racy and hardcore stuff. He was known as the Rembrandt of bondage art in the 70's and 80's. Way over-the-top for my tastes, but art's kind of a personal thing, I guess. You have a very kinky and dirty mind, Sarah," he said with that goofy one sided grin, "I think it's started to rub off on me."

Sarah snorted a sudden laugh at the truth of his statement. "You got me there, and I'm glad it's rubbing off," she said with a sly grin, then looked at him curiously. "That must have been some very distracting art. How come I haven't discovered any evidence of this on my computer?"

"Because I got you a new one when you moved back in. You did all your..._research _on your old personal laptop. I've got it locked away here in Castle."

Sarah studied him for a moment, realizing there was much more to this, "You were trying to hide all this from me, weren't you."

Chuck gulped and sucked his lower lip into his mouth, looking at her with pain suddenly, and clearly, written on his face. "Sarah, you left me after our talk on the beach," he said with quiet emotion. "I thought I'd lost you. It almost destroyed me. When you came home I decided it didn't matter if we ever revisited this part of our life again if you didn't remember it. Because I couldn't take the risk that you would leave me again, that if you had changed, and if you found out about it..." His voice became a little shaky, "Sarah, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you again. Not over this."

Chuck watched as the love of his life pushed herself up in the chair, and took his face in her hands, gazing at him with misty eyes, her mouth drawn into a little frown. "Oh, Chuck. I'm so sorry, Honey. I know I put you through hell with that. Mom was so upset with me about it. She understood what was going on, but she felt so terrible for you. She really unloaded on me one morning, _really_ let me have it, when I was moping around in her living room, and basically just ignoring everyone and being a bitch. I think it must have been what I needed, because after that, my memories started to return and I asked you on that date." She laid a gentle kiss on his lips, stroking his cheek, and then resting her forehead against his. "They were all slowly coming back, you had to figure I'd remember again eventually," she said with quiet conviction, "How could I hold any of this against you?"

"It was okay if you remembered on your own. I kept everything in case you did. It just felt wrong to talk to you about it unless you already knew."

"Do you feel guilty about this? What we're doing?"

He looked at her, with that thin lopsided smile. "No. At least, not anymore. It was tough for me at first, but we've had some of the most amazing times in our life playing this game...even more exciting than our work. And I think that excitement was helping us ease out of the spy life, get used to normal again, at least the idea of it...as odd as that sounds," he added, with a soft cynical laugh. "You and I, we both crave excitement; this was one way of keeping it in our lives when we made the decision to quit the more dangerous type of spy work."

Sarah gazed at him thoughtfully, looking up at him through her lashes with a tight smile. "I have to admit, when you put me in that case today, I couldn't recall ever being more excited or overwhelmed, even when I was an agent." She grinned. "Except for maybe a few gun battles, but who the hell in their right mind wants to do that on a regular basis?"

"Casey."

"I said _right mind_," she giggled.

"Point taken."

Sarah threw the blanket off them as she quickly rose from the chair, and ceremoniously handed Chuck's phone back to him. "I think it's time you showed me all of this." She held her hand out to him and helped him to his feet, then placed her hands on his chest and rose to her toes to give him a kiss. "We don't have to get dressed do we?" she asked demurely.

"No," Chuck chuckled, "We can stay naked. Castle stays in lockdown as long as the playroom door is open. Only you and I have access if it's open."

"So we don't have to worry about Morgan or Casey barging in on us?" she asked with a smile, as her arms wound around his neck and one of her feet came up behind her. "Was that ever a problem for them, not being able to get in?"

"No. They knew we played around down here and stayed in the apartment here occasionally." Chuck squeezed the firm cheeks of her fanny and drew her toward him giving her the eyebrow dance. "They just didn't know about all the other stuff."

"Oh, _good," _Sarah answered with a short laugh giving him another kiss.

"Why don't we stay here tonight? There isn't much in the kitchen right now, so I'll order us a pizza, and I think there are still a few beers in the fridge. That way you can spend all the time you want satisfying your burning curiosity."

"I like that idea," said Sarah, with a tilt of her head, "Pizza sounds good. Staying here sounds fun too." She flashed him a mischievous grin.

"Rest, Sarah, rest," Chuck said with a crooked grin, as he wrapped his arm around her naked waist and led her down the hall.

"Party pooper," she retorted with a pout.

~D/s~

Sarah sat at a work station at the far end of the room, in front of a bank of large computer monitors, staring somewhat aghast at another image on one of the screens. It was one of the photos from their stay at the Langham Hotel in Pasadena. This one was basically the picture she'd lamented earlier that Chuck didn't take this morning. She was all trussed up in the same hood, metal bondage hardware, and pleasure devices that had drove her completely wild earlier today. And she was laying on her belly in the center of that very ornate mahogany coffee table in the living area of the suite. Chuck's black Chuck Taylor shoes were resting on the end of the table, his legs in black jeans stretching out of the foreground, and the TV was on in the background.

She looked almost exactly like she did when Chuck put her in that special transport case, except in this photo she was also wearing long shiny black gloves that came up above her elbows, made of what looked like latex, and matching black latex stockings. Her feet were clad in shiny black leather booties like Chuck had put on her today, but her metal ankle cuffs appeared to be part of the tight pointy toed footwear. The booties were stretched out, the rings on the tips of them attached to the connecting bar similarly to the way her toes cuffs had been today. And she was wearing matching cuffs and leather mitts on her hands that covered them tightly, bringing her fingers and thumb to a point within them, locked together by the rings on the tips with a small round lock like the one on her hood.

Her hood had the blinders attached to it, covering her eyes, and there was a short chain, attached by another round lock, running from the ring on the top of the hood to the same attach point as the tips of her form fitting footwear. It pulled her head back sharply so her chin was up. She was also wearing a black harness bra like the one she'd been strapped to the chair with today, if not the very same one.

She looked at the screen of her laptop computer off to the side and gulped at the Bob Bishop illustration that had apparently inspired it all. Both the images were freaky kinky, and erotic, to an incredible degree. As if that wasn't enough, she looked at the paused video on the middle screen and took a stuttering breath at the sight of her laying in the four poster bed, but set free, with her knees up, and her legs spread very wide. She was in essentially the same outfit as the picture, but without the hood, bra, pleasure toys, or the mitts on her hands. She was reclined against a pile of plush pillows, and she was the one in control, or so it seemed.

Chuck's outstretched hands were very expertly bound by the wrists to the bed posts with red rope, as he eagerly serviced her with his tongue while kneeling on the padded bench at the foot of the bed, his feet tied neatly together behind him, the rope stretching to the bench legs. She had a leash in her hand pulled tight from a large black studded collar around his neck and her other hand tangled in his hair as she held him tight against her smooth crotch. The look in her eyes was extraordinary, wild and untamed. She shook her head in disbelief, and clicked the mouse, putting the video back in motion.

Sarah sat transfixed, watching the video, and listening to her own tempestuous voice spur Chuck on as her hips rocked, and her belly and chest heaved. While she sat there, the fingers of one hand slipped to the hard nipple on her breast, and the others found their way to her swollen clitoris as she drew her knees up and planted her heels on the edge of the swivel chair. She started to rock back a forth as she watched, and a soft moan slipped from her mouth just when Chuck walked into the room through the open door, and almost dropped the large pizza box along with his jaw.

She stared at him briefly, her mouth hanging open, her eyes barely focused, and then looked back at the screen, never skipping a beat with her hands. Chuck hastily set the pizza box and two bottles of beer down on the long narrow counter under the one-way window that looked out into the playroom. Then he quickly moved behind her to see what she was watching that would place her in such a hypnotic state of mind. He flushed furiously with a broad smile when he saw what had so completely consumed her attention and set her ablaze. Leaning over, he kissed her on the neck under her ear, causing her breath to catch hard as she tilted her head to the side, granting him easier access. As he kissed her, he reached over her and turned the webcam on, putting the image of them on the third monitor.

Chuck then pushed her hand down from her breast, and wound his long arms around the back of her knees from behind her, drawing her legs up, as he pinned her arms to the side of her. His arms crossed over her chest, and his hands then enveloped her breasts and massaged them, with her nipples trapped between his squeezing fingers. Sarah's soft moans became more pronounced, mixing with her own voice on the screen and both her hands were now working frantically on her wide open sex. She continued to stare at the computer monitors, enthralled by the sight of her nerd and her engaged in the intense erotic act being played out on the video and now right here in this room.

As she watched the tempo and her own actions on the screen begin to increase in vigor and speed, she fell in sync with it, while Chuck dedicated himself to her neck and breasts with his lips and hands. Sarah's breath rattled and, she rocked, and shook under her husband's close embrace. Just when it began to look like the Sarah in the video was about to fly off into a rocketing climax, Chuck released his wife, pulled her chair back from the desk, and knelt in front of her in one swift motion. Grasping her legs at her knees, he pushed them back up, spreading them wide, and started to do the same exact thing to her that Chuck in the screen was doing, setting his pace by the sound she was making in the movie.

Sarah started to shake even more as her hands shot to her nerds head and her fingers wound through his hair, gasping in almost perfect timing with herself in the moving image before her. Her head flew back, and then forward, her mouth agape, when the image of her on the video did nearly the exact same thing, and both of them let out a wild howl as they shook with ferocious orgasms together. Chuck continued to work on her now hypersensitive clit as she panted and jerked under his skillfully flicking tongue. She almost laughed out loud when the Sarah in the video hastily pushed away, wide-eyed, from bound Chuck just as she was doing the same thing with, no doubt, the same expression on her face right now.

She looked down at Chuck to see him grinning triumphantly up at her, and squealed loudly when he pushed back in and gave her a firm lick up her slit and sucked strongly on her bud while she tried to scramble away. Then he grabbed her arms, and she shrieked, when he pulled her off the wheeled chair as he kicked it out from under her, catching her in his lap. Their legs wound tightly around each other, and they kissed raucously, smiling at each other, with their tongues in a tangled dance. When they broke the kiss, they gazed at each other with a fiery glee in their eyes that spoke of a love that could defeat entire armies.

"Oh my God, Chuck. Just when I'm asking myself, '_we did that?', _you go and do something like this! How did I ever get so lucky to have you come into my life?" Sarah enjoined, with the fingertips of one hand tracing down his cheek and jaw and the other making lazy circles on the small of his back.

"I ask myself the same thing every single time I look at you, touch you, and hear your voice," he replied with tenderness, "How did I ever get so lucky? And what did I do to deserve this amazingly beautiful kick-ass woman? This woman whose beauty and strength comes from the deepest part of her, and radiates from her like the rays from the sun."

Sarah's mouth fell open and her eyes filled as she watched the raw emotion behind his misty eyed proclamation. And she melted into him as they gently rocked in each other's arms. She was so completely gone for this man, and she knew she always had been since the day she'd met him.

~D/s~

"I hope you didn't take the pizza delivery looking like that?" Sarah asked, as she raised her, not so cold, bottle of beer for a sip.

"Heh. No I took my collar off and put on a pair of sweats first. I'm not an exhibitionist like you are," Chuck quipped with a lopsided grin.

"Very funny, smart-ass. Just for that, I'm going to take the next Chinese food delivery from that cute delivery boy from the Bamboo Dragon just like this." The only thing she was wearing was her metal slave collar as they sat at the counter in front of the one-way window with the pizza box between them.

Chuck rolled his eyes at her as he stopped short of taking a bite of the slice of pizza poised in front of his mouth. "That might actually be funny to see," he said matter-of-factly, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"_Huh!? _Ooooh, _YOU..."_

"_Owwww," _he exclaimed when her fist smacked him in the deltoid, "Hey, you started it."

"Well, what do you expect after telling me you want to show me off to the delivery boy."

"Well, what did _you_ expect, threatening to answer the door like that," he laughed, waving emphatically at her nakedness. "C'mon, you know I'd never share you like that with anyone. But I may make you answer the door in that latex French maid outfit now, you impudent young lady. I'm sure _that_ would be almost as titillating for young Mr. Chang." Chuck added, with that grin and eyebrow dance.

_A latex French maid's outfit? _Sarah's mouth fell open in shock. "Latex, huh?" She shook her head, "And how many latex outfits do I _have?"_

Chuck brought his hand in front of his face to hide the smirk, he knew he was pushing it. "Look at your bookmarks, you're a big fan of Susan Wayland, too."

"Huh." Sarah reached over for her laptop at the end of the counter and dragged it over.

"Look in your 'Special Clothing' folder," Chuck suggested, catching her eye as she brought the web browser back up.

She was about to ask her husband how he knew about her Special Clothing bookmark folder when she opened it up and saw another folder titled 'Gift Suggestions for Chuck' _Oh, fuck me, _she thought, with a big smile, as she opened the appropriate bookmark. It didn't really surprise her. She'd seen a similar bookmark folder already titled 'Scene Ideas & Requests'.

She recognized the German model Susan Wayland, or Sway as she was known by her fans, immediately. The blonde bombshell was dressed in a very hot, purple transparent latex body suit with matching latex stockings and clear pumps with heels that had to be six inches tall. Looking at the top of the page she could see she was logged in to the pay site as 'Sara Bee'. "Ha! That looks like a user name I would pick." She started to click on some of the thumbnails and look at the provocative latex 'clothing'. "Wow, she has some piercings and tats, doesn't she?"

Chuck gave her a one shoulder shrug and raised his brows, "Not really our thing. Not allowed for active field operatives, anyway."

"But we're not in the CIA anymore."

"I'm not a fan of body art, Sarah. I love you just the way you are."

"Okay, but what about the piercings? You didn't mention those," she said with a slight turn of her head and a curious look in her eyes.

Her nerd took a deep breath but didn't say anything. The rising color on his face said it all.

"Chuck..." she said, drawing his name out, "Come clean, mister."

Chuck pursed his lips. "You wanted to make it part of a scene," he said, with a wry grimacing smile, "Sarah, you know how I feel about needles and such."

"Oh." She could see how that might have been a problem. "Did I push you on it?"

"No. I'm not qualified to do that sort of thing anyway. And neither of us was keen on the idea of bringing someone into a scene who was capable of doing it, especially here to Castle."

Sarah nodded in understanding. As far as they had taken things she knew it was still something very private between them. "I guess that piercings aren't in the Intersect skill set, are they?" she asked with a wrinkled nose and a snicker.

"Heh, no, they're not in there."

"But we did talk about them."

"Yeah. You know I wouldn't be interested in doing any myself. And I didn't want you to do anything that showed when you were clothed." Chuck squirmed a bit in his chair, taking a long deliberate swig from his beer. "Think about it for a minute, Sarah. You saw the Bishop art. You know the obvious places. I'm not sure I should tell you about these things if you don't remember. I think I've already said way too much. You know what our therapist said; I don't want to have you think I'm planting memories that aren't real."

Sarah studied the obviously uncomfortable expression on her nerd's face. The piercings of the women in the bondage art _had_ gotten her attention, and they'd tickled a memory. It was a big reason she'd brought it up. She wouldn't have mentioned talking to Chuck about it if she didn't remember something about the conversation to begin with. "I was going to get my tongue pierced, wasn't I?"

Chuck burst into a grin and nodded, "Uh, huh. You said you were going to do it as a gift for me."

Sarah chuckled, knowing the reason for that statement, "I can see that."

"So what else do you remember?" he asked carefully, knowing he should avoid things she couldn't recall. He figured letting her see their photos and video was okay, since there was no doubt who was in them. Her computer had concerned him some, because the things she had on it could have been fabricated. The playroom was obviously real and she remembered it. He watched Sarah as she turned to gaze out the window, clearly in deep reflection as she her eyes fixed on the chair in the center of the room.

Suddenly, she turned to him and gave him a little half smile laced with a touch of melancholy. "That chair was kind of my idea too, wasn't it? Because of that request?"

He returned her smile almost in kind, "Yes, you wanted to play doctor. You asked me to dream up a scene. Kind of a mad scientist sort of theme. Of course, the science fiction fan in me took over when I designed it. I didn't know what you ultimately had in mind for it at first. We played with it a couple of times, did some dress up." He rolled his eyes with a thin smile, then his expression turned a little more serious, "Then you dropped your idea on me... and I balked. It wasn't just the needles, Sarah. It was the idea of hurting you with them. I'm not sure I could ever do that."

"But those crops and whips and things in the toy box, and these here," she said pointing to a some of the same things hanging on pegs on the wall of the room they were in, "we...didn't we?..."

"Yeah, we've played with that stuff, but it never got serious. We've never inflicted serious pain on each other with any of those things. About the most we've ever done is explore the boundaries."

"I know. I remembered some of it when I saw them, and when I was in the chair. It made me wonder if we'd ever gone further, but as intense as the memories were of even those times, I'm sure I would have remembered if it was more severe. But, Chuck, a piercing doesn't hurt that much."

"Well, yeah, but it's a needle, Sarah," he said defensively, "and the very idea of you with even a small welt on your skin from a whip or cane is repulsive to me, I don't think I could ever do that to you no matter how much you might be curious about it. I can be a Dom, I can channel that tough guy, I can even have fun doing it, but I can't hurt you, Sarah, not like that."

_Oh, God, I must have asked him to be more severe with me. Did I push too hard? Is that why he was hiding this from me? _"Honey, if I ever asked you to take it that far, I'm sorry. I just-"

Chuck held his hand up, "It's okay, Sarah. We both took some severe beatings during our SERE and interrogation training, it goes with the job. When we first started to talk about this, and began to explore the whole D/s lifestyle, it came up. Some people get a big charge from the blast of endorphins pain can cause, especially when it's mixed with sex. Apparently you're one of those people." He shrugged and smiled wanly at her. "As you can no doubt tell, that can be a little difficult for me. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cut you off, but when we discuss these things, I need to know you remember the things we've already talked about."

Sarah knew he was being evasive, that despite his worries about leading her to false memories, Chuck was actually somewhat reluctant to talk about it. They gazed at each other in silence for a moment, and then Sarah reached to take her husband's hand. "The more I see, the more I remember. When the memories come back to me, I'll bring them up." She dropped her chin and looked at him through lashes with a saucy grin, "So when I tell you I remember something about this you better be ready to talk about it."

"I can do that," he responded with a squeeze of her hand, and a sheepish smile. "We do talk about everything now. Nothing is off the table." He regarded her carefully, then looked away. "Do you want to know one of the reasons this concerns me so much?"

"Why?" she asked softly, not sure if she wanted to hear his answer.

"Because you won't use the safe word sometimes. I thought you were going to pass out on me in that chair today, Sarah." He looked back at her holding her gaze. "Sometimes it scares me when you allow things to go that far."

Sarah smiled sympathetically at her husband's obvious concern for her wellbeing. "You weren't hurting me, Chuck. I wasn't in pain, far from it actually. You had me in an incredible place." she squirmed and shivered in her chair as she recalled the feeling of overwhelming pleasure that had consumed her like fuel for a wildfire. "I guess I just didn't want to leave there yet. Just so you know, you have an uncanny way of telling when I'm already there anyway, and I did use the word yesterday, loudly, and repeatedly," she laughed.

That brought a smile to her husband's face, "Yeah, you were pretty clear about that one," he said with a chuckle. "Point taken. Maybe there's as much for me to get reacquainted with as there is for you."

She looked at him curiously. Something had been nagging at her since she'd first seen the case she'd been put in this morning. "Maybe we should change the subject for a bit. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he said a bit guardedly.

She huffed with humor at the inflection in his voice and grinned, "First off, this is based on something I remember now, but I'm a little fuzzy on the details. That chair, the case you put me in, those fancy...cuffs; who made those? That case fit me like a glove, those fancy metal cuffs, perfectly. That was all custom made, wasn't it? Who made it? Not you."

"No, not me," he said, grinning widely, "I'm a good designer, and pretty good with a CAD program, but fabrication is not my forte. We found a guy in Long Beach. He's an aerospace engineer. He and his wife are into the Los Angeles BDSM scene, and he has a side business; a custom shop. All they make is this stuff. He's not cheap, but he's very discreet."

Sarah looked out into the playroom, eyeballing the 'chair' while she fingered the smooth metal collar around her neck. "So how did we find 'this guy'?"

"We're spies, Sarah, it's what we do." Chuck shook his head, laughing; "At least it's what we _did_. I found out about him through some careful correspondence on the internet, and we set up a meet."

"Hmm, well that explains it. I seem to recall a mission. We went to one of those clubs, in disguise."

"Yeah. That was sure an eye opener. The first time I ever let Dom Carmichael out in public. Wow, was that ever weird."

"You looked good in black leather and a goatee," she said, with a tigerish grin. "Especially in those tight leather jeans and cowboy boots... Grrrar." Sarah made a clawing affectation with her hand, drawing a huge grin from him.

"I see you remember your part," he laughed, "You always look good when you wear that long black wig and a catsuit. It went well with that jewel studded collar." Chuck picked up another slice of pizza and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. "My Black Panther," he grinned around the bite, "Anyway, that's how we met Bill and Sally. It's the only time we've ever met anyone else doing this, and we haven't seen them since. We do everything with Bill by email and shippers. Sally did try to get us to join them clubbing, though - she was super curious about some of the things we were having made - but I think one experience with the BDSM club scene was enough for me."

"Aw, where's your sense of adventure, Chuck?" Sarah reached over and squeezed his knee, causing him to grab her hand in defense of her assault on his sensitive nerves.

"I think I may have left it out in the parking lot with Jeff and Lester."

Sarah broke into a broad grin. "I thought you handled that well, at least the little I heard over all the noise _I_ was making. Living out of a suitcase," she laughed, "you are such a goof...but you got me through another very exciting moment, with style...again." She paused in reflection, studying him. "You know," she said contemplatively, "it's probably a good thing we didn't do anything with Bill and Sally, as it was. I seem to remember that she definitely had the hots for you." Sarah shook her head ruefully. "You and brunettes."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon now, Sally? You talk like I'm some kind of chick magnet or something."

Sarah laughed impishly and looked up at him through her eyelashes, "You are, Chuck. It's amazing to me that you don't see it; the way women look at you, the way they gravitate to your innocent charm. And you pulled _me_ in with your magnetism...twice." To prove her point she slowly rose from her chair and settled into his lap, then took his hand he was holding his pizza slice with, and maneuvered it to her mouth for a bite.

"Okay, I admit it," he said, watching her intently, "I sometimes get so overwhelmed by women's feminine wiles; I completely miss the signals they're sending. And often times the only thing I could think about, whenever we were out like that, were all the eyes on you, from both men _and_ women."

And there was the rub, thought Sarah, as she ran her hand through his hair, looking into his eyes. Chuck had always been insecure in social situations, in spite of his natural social skills. There had always been that underlying fear about the strength of their relationship, and whether he was really good enough for her. As her memories slowly returned Sarah was only beginning to realize how bad it had been for him early in their relationship, especially during the so called 'fake relationship'.

When missions had required she get close to a mark, it had been remarkably difficult for Chuck. She'd known it then, and had even used those situations as a weapon to beat him over the head, and push him away, when she'd thought they were getting too close to each other in those early days. It had been grossly unfair to him, the things she'd done to keep him at arms length, and she'd learned that the hard way, when he'd been asked to do inducement missions on more than one occasion himself. The effect on her had been more profound than she was ever willing to admit. Then when the tenuous and unfulfilling nature of their cover relationship had pushed them apart, when she'd watched him date and enter into relationships with other women, it had rocked her to the very core. Sarah sometimes wondered why she'd followed Company protocol so slavishly, when the way they both felt about each other was so obvious to anyone willing to look. How different things could have been. She could have taking the cover to a higher level, used it to control him, but idea of manipulating Chuck that way repulsed her, and kept her from doing it, not to mention her fears about her own real feelings for him.

She knew it was that fear; the fear of losing him if the CIA found out how she really felt. She'd tried to tell him that between the lines. But as brilliant as Chuck was, he was often times also very dense. He'd missed the signals alright, especially hers. When she'd tried to let her actions speak for her, all those mixed and missed signals had left him not knowing what was real and what was part of their cover, whether she protected him because she loved him, or whether she did it out of duty and her obligation to protect the Intersect. She had never been forthright enough about how she felt, except for a few brief moments they shared in a hotel room in Barstow, and a cell in Castle. She'd come to the conclusion he'd been confused about it even when she'd asked him to run away, and both during and after the ensuing painful experience that took place on that railway platform in Prague. It had been a mess, because neither of them had communicated their feelings well back then, or really said what was motivating them.

But things were entirely different now. They talked, they told each other how they felt about each other, and they certainly didn't hesitate to say what was on their minds, sometimes to a frightening degree. The D/s games they were playing must have had an influence on that part of their relationship. It explained a lot about the progress they'd made when talking about a great many 'things'. But the tempestuous nature of their early relationship had left both of them fearful of permanent separation at the hands of the CIA, and afraid of abandonment for much deeper rooted reasons. And for all those reasons, and more, Prague had almost ruined it for them.

Chuck in particular had always been worried that someone would come along and sweep her off her feet, and away from him. So he had done everything he could to be the man that he thought she needed, from becoming something she never wanted for him, by downloading Intersect 2.0, and becoming a spy, to doing the very things he was doing right now. He'd always risen to the occasion, but the road had often times been a rocky one. And while Chuck had become very good in the social arena that revolved around their espionage missions, and he was very adept at it in his own peculiar way, he still wasn't comfortable with it. Sarah figured the D/s club scene probably wasn't much different for him, maybe even worse.

"So we never tried the club scene or did anything more with Bill or Sally?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"No. It didn't fit well with what we were doing with Carmichael Industries at the time, and it's really not my thing, I think."

Sarah gave him a soft kiss, and a playful grin. "Sometimes you think too much."

"True, dat," he answered with a wrinkled nose, "but, wow, so many unknowns and strong personalities, and a dominatrix like Sally is way too scary of a proposition for me. I get the impression she likes to inflict pain a little too much for my tastes, as in way too much. However, I think she was really after _you_. And she hasn't given up, you know. She _did_ send us a Christmas card again this year, and invited us to their party. I think she wanted to show us off."

Sarah cocked her head to one side, looking at her nerd quizzically. She had a feeling Chuck was right about Sally wanting a piece of her. During their one, and only mission to that club she'd made it clear she was Chuck's pet, that she was the little 's' in the relationship. And she could see Sallie's interest in her. "Oh, my God. They sent that card with Santa dressed in black leathers on the Harley, didn't they? Wearing a studded collar," she laughed, "What did that sentiment say again?"

"Hope you have a pleasantly captivating Christmas," her nerd said with a quiet chuckle.

"Yes! Oh, Geez, I never made the damn connection. I am losing my touch."

"Hardly. Give yourself a break, will you?" Chuck leaned over and gave his wife a kiss, "You, my dear, are the sharpest operator I know, and in the span of barely more than a day you've almost completely reconnected with a whole hidden part of your life. Speaking of which, have you looked in the prop room yet?"

Sarah grinned at him impudently, "Are you kidding? All I've seen so far are some of the photos and videos. Are you offering to continue the tour?"

"Sure, if you haven't seen it. But I must admit, I thought for sure you'd have had at least a precursory look at everything while I was attending to dinner. Maybe you _are_ losing your touch," he said with a wicked grin.

"Well, duh. Those photos and videos were a major distraction," she retorted defensively, "Besides, why do I need to see the props by themselves when I can see them being used on me on-screen by my favorite nerd? It's much more intoxicating that way." Sarah shot him a beaming smile, lightning fast, and looked around the room they were in, taking in some of the frequently used things that were on the pegs and shelves on the wall ready for use. It reminded her, a lot, of a larger more organized version of their toy box. "Not to mention all the other things in here that I could easily spend at least a day looking at. God, we have a lot of _stuff_."

"You're a shopaholic," Chuck said teasingly, "Always looking for a new toy to play with, or have me use on you. It was scary sometimes listening to you brainstorm about some of these things."

"I can see how that could have been a little different for you. So, tell me Chuck, these things Bill made for us, they required some very precise body measurements. Did we provide him with the data from our CIA 3D body scans?"

"Oh, yeah, those and a whole lot more. Do you remember the scenes we had with those measuring...things, Bill gave to us?"

"Vaguely," she said, bringing her index finger to her pursed lips. "Various restraints that looked almost like measuring tapes?"

He grinned at her a little sheepishly, "Yes, and a whole lot more. Some of those measurements were very personal."

Sarah gulped, "Oh my! I do remember; _very _personal, _extremely_ personal." The thought suddenly occurred to her why even the insertable parts of her 'pleasure belt' fit so well (she was still trying to figure out what to call that thing). It was a little shocking to think that someone had all those detailed measurements of her and Chuck, the things they'd done to get them, and what had been created from them. She remembered a couple of those scenes had been smoking hot in their own right, one in particular while they were on a vacation, that started out small, and kept getting bigger, until she literally couldn't take it any more.

Sarah looked up at him quizzically, feeling that heat again, before she got up from his lap. This evening's conversation was raising as many questions for her as it was providing answers. She wondered when, or if, her mind would ever release all these pieces of her past back to her, but at the same time took some comfort from the fact it hadn't. Because many memories that were flooding her conscious right now were on the borderline of overwhelming. She took a deep breath, and let Chuck lead the way out of the 'control' room to the large double doors on the opposite side of the playroom. When her nerd reached up to key an entry code into a keypad by the door she reached up for his hand. "Wait. Let me try it," she said, looking up at him from the corner of her eye. Maybe remembering the entry code on her own might instill some more confidence in her husband about discussing the details of this past they shared.

She tried a code, and it didn't work. It was their wedding date, probably too easy and not a good security choice.

"You get two more tries, and then it will lock out any further attempts for an hour," warned her nerd.

Sarah gazed at him with a wry smile, "Just one more try, then I'll let you." She stared at the keypad for a moment, and Chuck started to hum the theme from the game show Jeopardy, "Oh, you're a laugh riot, Chuck," she said, pronouncing his name crisply, with a look of mock seriousness on her face. "Hmmm." It was worth a try. Something told her it was the right one. She keyed in another code, and the door strike clicked open with a beep from the pad. "Ha! My birthday."

"Very good. A string of numbers not even the CIA knows for sure," Chuck said, with a soft laugh.

"Aside from my parents, you're the only one who knows." Sarah took his hand again and stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss. "I have to tell you, I was more surprised that I told even you, than I was when you surprised me by taking me out for dinner that ni-" She froze when she swung the door open and the lights automatically turned on. "Wow." She turned back to her husband. "I seem to be using that word a lot today."

Chuck just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

Sarah dropped his hand absentmindedly and walked into the large room filled with various 'props' for scenes. Various pieces of purpose built wood and metal furnishings, and several regular pieces of furniture were spread across the floor like a bizarre representation of an interior decorators showroom. A few of them hung from the walls on hooks, along with other large and small pieces bondage paraphernalia.

Across the room, through a pathway in the 'furnishings' was yet another door. Sarah walked through the pathway, dragging her hand across the padded leather covering of a high 'bench' as she went, and stepped through the doorway into what looked like a large t-shaped walk-in closet. Clothing of all sorts hung from the rods on three walls of the room, and a large island in the middle had drawers on opposite sides. A vanity area in an alcove surrounded by floor to ceiling mirrors was to the right of the door, along with a small bathroom beyond it, and a sitting area with an ornate red velvet upholstered couch and two chairs were off to the left. Plush, deep red colored carpeting covered the floors of both the closet/dressing area and the prop room.

"There's most of your latex collection," Chuck said with a wink, pointing to one of the clothes rods. "There's more in the drawers." Noting the slight look of shock on her face from all the rubber clothing, he pointed to another rod, "It's not all for scenes and sexytimes. We also stored some of our other extra clothing here too. It's a safe climate-controlled place for them."

Sarah walked over and opened a large clear garment bag that had caught her eye, and ran her hands lovingly down the intricate feathery detailing of her wedding dress. Memories of the day flooded her mind as she touched it, memories that up until this point had been disjointed and fragmented, and she turned to look at her husband with large misty eyes.

"I moved a lot of these things here about three weeks after you left, I was having a very difficult time having them around the apartment, and I didn't think you wanted them. I know it's a weird place to store a wedding dress, I'm sorry."

Sarah nodded, swallowing heavily, as she blinked back tears. "It's okay," she murmured, "it was a tough time for you, for both of us." She stood for a moment with her hands on the dress, gazing at her Chuck, as he stood there, completely vulnerable in their secret room, wearing nothing but a melancholy smile, and the shiny symbols of his dedication to her on his left hand and neck.

Quickly closing the few paces between them she melted into him, her cheek resting on his chest. "Why not store it here? Along with all these other intimate things?" she said, looking up at him with a watery smile, "Thank you for saving it for me."

"Oh, my gosh, Sarah. I would have never thought of getting rid of it, not ever." Chuck took her face gently in his hands and placed a soft kiss on her warm lips. "I'm hopelessly in love with you, Sweetheart. There never could have been anyone else for me. I would have waited until the ends of the earth for you."

Sarah laid her head forward resting it under his chin, breathing in his strong musky scent from their day filled with wild eroticism, while she felt her husband's gentle hand stroking her hair. "I know, Chuck," she breathed, "I know." She'd known it from the first day she'd figured out it was all the truth, and it had almost shattered her own hardened heart, when she realized in that moment what had been done to them.

But it had all been too much to process, and she'd run away from Chuck; run away to one of the very few places she'd had left to go, since not even the CIA had wanted her back with five years of her life missing. She was vulnerable to so many enemies she didn't even recognize anymore, and too dangerous to her fellow agents because of it. She thanked everything good that was left in the world, that the one place she had to take refuge, was with mom, and that her mother, Emma, and her nine year old adopted sister had knocked some sense back into her. They knew Chuck, knew what he'd done for her, and they'd fought for him. There had been others too, Carina, Zondra, even Diane Beckman and John Casey. But it had been her mother and Molly who'd finally made her see the light and helped her start to remember what she once had.

Sarah pushed back a little, and wiping a tear from her cheek, gazed into her husband's humble eyes. "We're both exhausted, Honey, and it shows. Let's get ready for bed. I'll have plenty of time to explore here tomorrow."

"You sure?" he asked with a wistful smile, "I'm alright Sarah. I'd be happy to continue the grand tour if you want. It's not that late, and we can sleep in as long as we want tomorrow. Not even the sun coming through a window to wake us up," he added, with a turn of his head, his smile broadening.

"Yes, I'm sure, Chuck. I think I'm ready. Why don't you go turn down the bed. I'll be along in just a few minutes. There's something I want to do first."

Chuck's eyes narrowed as he looked at her, his smile becoming thin and speculative, "What are you up to? I can hear the hard drives spinning."

"Oh, nothing," she said innocently, tilting her head into her raised shoulder, looking at him from the corner of her eyes, "There's just something I want to look for. Now be a good boy and run along. I'll be there in a bit." She pinched him on the ass, turned him around, and swatted him for good measure, propelling him toward the door. A short giggle passed her lips when he wiggled his tight butt at her, grinning over his shoulder as he left.

Sarah turned back to the array of clothing before her and raised her hand to her chin in thought. Then she grinned and started going through the drawers in the large island dresser in the middle of the room. _The wedding dress is here, so it should be here somewhere too. _Opening a drawer her eyes went wide as she spied a large assortment of lingerie and she started to search through it. "Aha!" she exclaimed when she found what she was looking for. _I knew it would be here._

It was the first article of clothing she'd worn today, and she sighed with a grin as her hands steepled near her mouth, seeing how perfect it was. She could see the same image of her standing in front of the mirror in Hawaii on that glorious night. That wonderfully sleepless night. Sarah sauntered out of the dressing room, smugly, knowing the impact this was going to have on her nerd. Then she stopped short as she was walking through the prop room and stared. Her eyes had fallen on a very ornate rosewood chair with an embroidered seat cushion sitting against the wall, and when she saw it a very vivid memory of it hit her, causing her mouth to drop open with a small shake of her head. _Oh, my..._

_~D/s~_

"Oh, come on Slott, how could you do that to Peter Parker," Chuck said disgustedly, as he slapped the comic shut and tossed it onto the nightstand. He looked up at the ceiling a little dejectedly and blew out his breath in a huff with his lower lip sticking out. "_Not_ a good bedtime story. Why did I keep that damn thing?"

He looked around the very contemporary main bedroom in the apartment area of Castle, decorated in a motif that matched the very techno design of the rest of underground base. It could have very easily been one of the crew's quarters from Star Trek. As a joke, Chuck had even placed a large framed transparency astrophotograph of the Orion Nebula on one of the walls in a rounded corner lightbox frame that made it look like a window to space. He laid there in the big bed, contemplating the thought of reading another comic, and wondering what his wife was up to. Rolling over, and placing one hand on the floor, he began to search through the stack on the shelf in the nightstand for another comic book, preferably Justice League this time.

"Nice ass."

"Hehe, I'm glad you like it," he responded, before he pushed himself back up onto the turned down bed, and then froze, staring at the sight of Sarah. She was leaning against the door frame, with one arm up, her hand resting on top of her head, and her other hand on her hip, her legs crossed slightly, standing up on her tip-toes. "Oh..." he gulped, "Hubba. Sarah, you look..." he sighed, "You are beautiful. Breathtaking."

She looked like a Victoria's Secret model standing there in the white lace, barely there, teddy. "You remember it?"

"How could I ever forget it, or the way you look in it," he said, his eyes large, as he drew his legs up to sit Indian style on the sheets. "Our first night of our honeymoon. We didn't get much sleep that night. You remember it too?"

She nodded and strode on her toes to the bed, slowly working her way up from the foot toward him on her hands and knees, "Apparently my memory of it is better than yours. We didn't get _any_ sleep," she said seductively.

She worked her way into his lap and wrapped her legs around him, letting her fingertips stroke his bare back and play in the hair on the back of his head. Chuck laid a gentle kiss on that spot on her neck, and she moaned softly, relishing the feeling of his skin against her. She loved it when her Chuck slept nude with her. It had taken him a while to get used to the concept. He'd always preferred the more modest sleepwear of flannel PJ's or boxers and a t-shirt, having lived with his sister for so long. But Sarah was breaking him of the habit, by having her way with him, and then not letting him get dressed again afterwards. And they'd agreed to not get dressed at all here in the complete privacy of Castle. She'd broken the agreement, but only barely. It seemed okay, since the skimpy lingerie only accentuated her nudity, and it held such sentimental value.

"So, does this mean we're not going to get any sleep again tonight?" Chuck whispered into her neck below her ear.

A short laugh quietly fell on Chucks neck, and Sarah's sparkling ocean blue eyes fell on his when she pulled back to look at him, then kiss him through a smile. "Probably not the best choice of sleepwear after a day like today, is it?"

"Hm. I think it's fine as long as you don't take it off," he said with a goofy grin.

"I think I will leave it on. The first time it only stayed on for about three minutes. And I meant what I said earlier, Sweetie. You wiped me out, and I am so damn sore right now," she intoned, between short, smiling kisses. "It's a good kind of sore," she added seeing the veiled concern in his eyes.

Sarah pushed her nerd over onto his back, draping herself across him. "It's a marvelous kind of sore," she whispered into his neck, tucking her head under his chin.

"As long as the gorgeous spy is happy."

"_Retired_ spy. Yes, blissfully happy, Chuck." Sarah made a long moaning sigh as she exhaled.

"I suppose I should turn out the lights then." Sarah started to move to let him reach the light switch, but he held her tight to him. "Uh,uh. Don't move. Computer," he said, raising his voice, "lights off." And the room plunged into darkness, except for the soft starlight coming from the backlit framed picture on the wall. "Remember, you're in the Captain's quarters on this starship."

She laughed silently into his chest, "Oh, God, you are such a nerd."

"That's Captain Nerd to you," he retorted playfully, "Good night, Love."

"Good night, my Captain."

As she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face the last thing Sarah thought about was that beautifully intricate rosewood chair she had seen before coming to bed, and the memory of the warm, serene, and totally private island paradise from which it had come.

* * *

**So, somehow they found time to disappear to a tropical island somewhere. What do you think happened with that memorable chair? **


	6. An Island Dream - Part 1

**So sorry to keep you waiting so long for this my darlings, but patience is truly a virtue. Sometimes life gets in the way. Obligations, like suntans, playing in the surf, being tied up by your Dom, work, being tied up by your Dom... I'm sure you understand.**

**There is something for the dominatrixes here, and I suppose male Subs too, teehee. So, enjoy, ladies and gents. ^ _ ~**

**I don't own Chuck, and somewhere, someone is breathing a sigh of relief!**

* * *

**Sarah Versus the Scenes**

**Chapter 6 - An Island Dream - Part 1**

Something was different. This wasn't Castle. It was warm, and it was humid...and it smelled like the ocean. She could hear it. Close. Very close. Gentle waves lapping at the shore, and the sound of gulls and tropical birds.

_Where am I? Is this a dream? If I open my eyes will I be back in Castle? _

Sarah sighed, frozen in a moment of indecision, caught between curiosity and the knowledge that she could end this journey with a simple thought. While lying on the cusp of reality, afraid to open her eyes, she felt a warm breath on her cheek, and a lean body under her. Her hand came up to her neck, and she felt it too. It was still there. But there was something else. Something was attached to it; something round, and flat, with a rough surface, attached to the machined boss on her collar that had been pulled around to the front of her neck.

And that wasn't the only thing different. She noticed the bracelets around her wrists, and her ankles, as well. This all felt new. Very new. They were the only things she was wearing. Sarah ran her fingers over the smooth finish, and she opened her eyes. She knew where she was. White linens on a big rosewood four-poster bed covered with mosquito netting. Dark hardwood floors and open shuttered windows with the sea breeze blowing the airy drapes. The glimpse of the edge of a palm leaf thatched roof over the porch through the open shuttered doors, and a sapphire lagoon not far beyond with a white sand beach. _The second honeymoon. _

This was Alexei's island. Убежище The Russian name meant many things; asylum, refuge, shelter, haven, sanctuary, hideout. And this island was all those things, and more. It was one of a few of Alexei Volkoff's land holdings that Hartley Winterbottom hadn't sold off, and had placed in a trust under his daughter's new assumed name. Virtually no one new about this place, at least no one in Volkoff's empire who was still alive.

When she and Chuck were married, Hartley had given them access to this island along with the huge monetary wedding gift he'd left for them. This six hundred acre tropical paradise, not far from Fiji, had a small estate on one end, with a rather elaborate secret base under it, and a beach cottage next to a clear blue lagoon on the other end of the island. Aside from a caretaker and some house staff at the estate, she and Chuck were the only ones on the island right now. Hartley had left them a note saying to use it for their honeymoon, but they had already arranged the trip to Hawaii, so they'd made plans to take a vacation here several months later. The estate and base had a helipad, but Hartley had arranged to have them brought here by boat, a luxury sailing vessel as it turned out, and they'd been dropped off right at the long, rustic, but actually very modern dock in that crystal blue lagoon.

Since their arrival they'd hardly worn a stitch of clothing, except when they'd trekked across the island to have a gourmet meal prepared for them by Hartley and Vivian's chef at the estate, or gone riding on the Arabian horses Vivian kept at the small stable. Their hosts had made it very clear that the island was theirs as well, but without the headaches that real ownership created.

That had turned out to be fortuitous, because times were a little challenging for her and Chuck right now. Their assets had been recently frozen by that bastard, Clyde Decker, who had abused his power at the CIA in an effort to blackmail them. They'd needed a break from it all, and had fallen off grid here for a few weeks, to reconnect, and to reaffirm what was most important in their lives; each other. One big plus was that, by their disappearance, they were driving Clyde Decker a little crazy right now. They'd given him the slip, and Casey had let them know the SOB was pulling his hair out trying to find them. With Hartley's help, they had resolved to make Clyde Decker disappear from their lives for a few weeks, and had left that world behind for a while.

Last night had been all about them. In some ways it had been a ceremony, almost like their wedding. She and Chuck had been experimenting with the D/s BDSM lifestyle in earnest for a little over a year and two months now, and last night it had crossed a Rubicon of sorts. Sarah looked at one of the bracelets on her wrists, marveling at the intimate familiarity of it even as she took in the newness of it. The very light titanium alloy band looked different now, even more decorative, because the short ringed attachment bosses were covered with jeweled ornamentation that blended almost seamlessly into the rest of the band. They looked like jewelry right now, glittering and ethereal.

Like the day of their wedding, they had given themselves to each other last night, but in a different way. It was complicated. That brought a smile to her face, and she almost giggled out loud. My, how that word had haunted them in their past. In the D/s world the collar was a symbol of ownership, but Sarah didn't see herself as a slave to Chuck, and he didn't see her that way either; he wouldn't have accepted it even if she did. He even sometimes became irritated with her when she called him Master. Nevertheless, they had exchanged tokens of commitment that implied ownership, and a complete giving of each other, to one another, body and soul. In the D/s lifestyle the collars they had exchanged last night were like wedding rings, only worn on another part of their bodies, reinforcing the ones they already wore on their fingers, a symbol of commitment, and yes, ownership, for life.

They'd exchanged collars around a fire at the end of the white sand-spit that surrounded the lagoon, placing them around each other's necks, and exchanging extemporaneous words of commitment much like their wedding vows. Then Chuck had presented her 'slave' bracelets and anklets to her, and after he'd placed them on her they'd made love on a large chaise under the dome of a sky filled with stars. There were so many stars in that sky over them, and they were so amazingly bright, brighter than she could ever remember seeing. She and Chuck could easily see each other by the light they emitted, reflected off the almost luminous white sand, and sparkling on the surface of the water.

After a rest where they'd eventually ended up, laying in the warm sand in each other's arms, they'd slipped into the liquid embrace of that blue lagoon, and made love like a pair of dolphins, in an erotic dance through the warm tropical water. It was a night she had said she would never forget, one of the best she and Chuck had ever shared. But Nicholas Quinn had stolen it from her.

Now she had the memory of that wonderful night back, and more. It was like she was reliving it, because it was so crystal clear, and it made her heart race remembering what it meant to her, laying with this adorable man who had given so much of himself to her.

She looked up at Chuck's collar as he slept. Normally a Dom wouldn't wear a collar, however Chuck had insisted they take this step on an equal footing, and had had Bill make up a matching one for him. It looked masculine on him, with a single large, brown star sapphire inlaid in a band of gold, attached to its boss. The stone matched his eyes perfectly. She'd made a good choice.

Sarah had come to the conclusion some time ago where each of their roles were in this side of their relationship. In a large way she'd instigated it, and it felt natural to her given her normally strong role in almost every other aspect of their lives. Occasionally she would slip into the other role, and take what she wanted forcefully from him, but it was not a common event. She'd found herself happy in the submissive role, blissfully happy. Because even when she gave herself completely that way, she still felt so empowered. She knew the reason was that no matter how much Chuck dominated a scene they were in, he always made it almost all about her, about her excitement, and her pleasure. He always gave her everything she wanted, and more. Well, almost always.

Sometimes she wished Chuck would get a little more domineering with her, push her further, make her feel that rush of endorphins more intensely. But that wasn't her husband. Crossing that line was something she would likely never be able to make him do. She didn't know if she ever wanted to have him do that. Because deep down she feared it would change him, almost as much as she'd once feared what would happen to him if he killed another man. This lifestyle was sometimes filled with hidden conflict. Discipline was an accepted part of the scene, but they had approached that part of it with extreme caution. Up to this point it had all been about the pleasure and eroticism. Pain only figured into it superficially, a pure intentional extension of giving pleasure, never taken very far.

Chuck knew she craved more, and didn't understand why. Sometimes she didn't understand it herself; wondered if there might be something wrong with her. She only knew that during her training, when she'd been flogged with that rubber hose they used on her, she'd found an odd pleasure in it. It had shocked her. Over the years since, she'd researched the phenomenon, and found it wasn't that uncommon, that some people enjoyed the body's response to that sort of thing. She knew she didn't have a desire to be battered, or scarred. And she didn't feel a sick need to be punished for some sort of unresolved past transgression, at least she didn't think so. She'd done some terrible things in her past, but Chuck had washed all of that guilt away with his love and acceptance... almost.

But her therapist had said she was fine, well adjusted for all she'd been put through in her childhood and career. He'd given her a clean bill of mental health, and the focus of her sessions had been on recovering her lost memories over trying to fix any other unresolved psychological issues. Because of this she'd concluded that her attraction and desire for more in their exploration of this side of her life was more elemental, more about the excitement it provided her than a need to be punished for something. And maybe a desire to take her submission to Chuck to a higher level, but not one born of anger.

Sarah slowly extricated herself from Chuck's embrace and sat up in the bed, looking around the rustic, yet elegant room. Against the wall, under the window across from the foot of the bed, was their toy box. Sitting next to it was the chair. That chair. Rosewood. Finely carved, yet very sturdy, with a rolled and nailed cushion of decorative tacks, intricately embroidered with flowers and foliage. It was a beautiful antique, and its shape and construction literally screamed, 'tie me to this', the way rope could be strung through, and around, several parts of its frame. Looking at it, she wondered if that had been one of the original purposes of the design. It was that seductive and tempting.

Slipping silently off the edge of the bed, and then lifting the mosquito netting over her, she turned around to see Chuck still happily slumbering. She shook her head with a broad smile. That goofy grin of his was there even when he slept. But it didn't surprise her in the least, when recalling the things they'd done last night. It had been almost all pure vanilla, but it had tasted delicious, and she was sure she had slept with a smile like that too.

Padding quietly to the bathroom, Sarah paused for a moment in front of the mirror and, after frowning briefly at her wildly disheveled hair, admired the gold disk hanging from the attach point on her collar. It was connected to a band of gold that tapered back a short distance around the collar, much like Chucks. The round tag was inlaid with diamonds around the circumference, and small rubies inlaid in the form of letters and outlined in fine engraving said, 'CB's Forever'. _When I wake up from this dream, he is definitely going to show me this! _

"God, I need a shower," she quietly sighed, looking at her hair again.

"Not yet, you don't."

Sarah turned with a start to see Chuck leaning against the door frame, with drowsy mischief showing in his eyes. She looked back to the mirror with a silly grin and raised her unruly mop of hair in her hands, wrinkling her nose at him. "Oh yes, I do," she murmured with a short laugh, "_This_ is bad."

The love of her life appeared over her shoulder in the mirror and laid a simmering kiss on the nape of her neck that caused her eyes to roll back. "_You_, my love, look beautiful. Wild and untamed. And _you _are coming with _me_."

Sarah rolled her eyes at Chuck when he stifled a yawn with his hand and grinned at her in the mirror. Then she shrieked, when he demonstrated something to her that never ceased to amaze her, as he very effortlessly threw her over his shoulder and carried her out the bathroom.

"Chuck! What do you think you're doing, buster? Where are you going?! Put me _down_," she warned with a tremulous laugh.

"Oh, no, no way," he responded casually, "I'm on a mission. You can call me Vidal, and I'm going to do something for you about that hairdo." He walked out the front door of the cottage across the porch, and over the short beach only mere steps from the lagoon, carrying her down the long dock with a purposeful gait to his stride.

"Charles Irving Bartowski, so help me, if you throw me into this lagoon there will be hell to pay!" Sarah had exclaimed it loudly, and oh so formally, but the playfulness still showed through when she failed to control a tremulous laugh.

"Where did you get that silly idea," he responded a little defensively, swatting her behind, and eliciting a laughter tainted yelp from her, "and besides, didn't we have fun in this lagoon last night? Wouldn't you like to continue where we left off?"

Sarah stopped squirming under his grip in a breathless instant, suddenly becoming very quiet, and then softly said, "Yes."

Her husband deftly swung her around in his arms, and Sarah looked at him wide-eyed, dumbfounded by the way he cradled her in his muscular grasp so adroitly. Her Chuck was a nerd, but he was also so much more. He became something she thought she might never fully understand when he was around her, and the thought that she could empower him in such a deep way, it flowed right back into her like a perpetual wave. Chuck made her positively vibrate with an energy that felt endless. He laid an easy kiss on her lips, as if to say good morning, and then gazed into her eyes. "Good, because last night was one of the most incredible nights of my life, and I hope yours. And I fully intend to make every minute after it even better," he said, with a conviction that completely disarmed her.

"Let's make love like mermaids again," Sarah said, with a smile that radiated from her eyes that were made even more blue by the intensely azure sky they were under.

"Excuse me, but I'm a merman, in case you haven't noticed," Chuck said, with a short laugh. "Time to wash your hair, my blonde Siren." Then he stepped off the dock and they plunged into the clear water below.

D/s

Sarah smiled, softly panting through her slightly open mouth in rhythm with their motion. _We__'re getting better at this, _she thought_, _as they gently undulated across the lagoon. The warm morning sun fell on them as they floated in the water. Chuck was on his back supported by some strategically placed float noodles, and she was splayed out on her back atop him, with her arm wound around his neck behind her. Her other hand laid on top of Chuck's, stroking his fingers and gently guiding him, as he softly caressed her with his fingertips. They moved languidly, locked in a slow and easy coitus. It had taken a little work to get into this position, while Chuck found the right places for the noodles, but it had been worth it and they'd been enjoying it for a while now. They were simply treasuring the feeling of being coupled, not really trying to bring it to a climax. "Mmmmmmm, this is _so _nice," she murmured, turning her head and kissing her lover's cheek.

"Looks like we're getting a little pink," Chuck intoned, returning her kiss under her ear, drawing a breathy moan from her, "At least _you_ are," he corrected, since she was mostly covering his upper body, "I'm going to have some very weird tan lines."

"Then take us into the shade under the dock, Captain, I'm not ready for this to be over yet."

They bobbed in the water a little as Chuck quietly laughed, "I'll see what I can do," he said, trying to turn them around toward the shade with gentle flips of his large hands.

"Maybe we need a tugboat?" Sarah asked, jokingly, trying to help with slow careful paddling of her feet, while trying to still stay focused on the sensual motion of the rest her body.

"Nah. We'll get there on our own," he snickered, "We're almost pointed the right direction already." He'd been delicately maneuvering them around the lagoon the whole time, keeping them from washing ashore, as the motion of their love making slowly propelled them across the water.

After a few minutes they finally found themselves under the shade of the long, tall dock and Chuck grabbed on to one of the smooth, round concrete piers to hold them under it. "Better?"

"MmmHmmm." Sarah squirmed a little, settling a little further onto him, and then continuing to gently rock her hips. "Perfect."

"This _is _nice. I'm glad I shanghaied you and carried you out here."

"Me too, my Dom." Sarah felt Chuck fidgeting under her, and turned to look at him curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Being a nerd," Chuck said looking past her, "Trying to get back the use of this hand, so I can do... _other_ things with it." He smiled, his gaze returning to her eyes, and he winked. Then he gestured past her with a roll of his eyes.

Sarah turned her head to see that he'd maneuvered them so two of the noodles were wedged around the support column of the dock, holding them in place. Their motion was causing them to turn a slow lazy circle as they pivoted around the piling. "Clever. What do you plan on doing with the hand?" Before she could even finish the question she felt Chuck's fingers enveloping her breast, teasing her nipple, and sighed. "Silly question..." And then she moaned with a long 'Ooooooh' when he intensified his ministrations with his other hand below. Sarah turned back to him and their lips met, and they started to pivot a little faster around the support pier.

"You, know," Sarah said a little breathlessly, when they finally broke the kiss, "we haven't really done anything..." she bit her lip, "_kinky_... in a couple of days."

After a brief silence she looked at him and saw mischief once again dancing in his slightly hooded eyes. "I've been thinking about that," Chuck answered breathily, "This place is ripe for so many different and unusual scenarios. We _are_ in pirate waters, you know."

"Oooooo, I like the way you think, Captain Sparrow," Sarah purred, nibbling his earlobe and stroking his three day growth of beard.

"Aye, wench, yer better be careful or ye'll find yourself hanging from the yardarm, at the beck and call of the entire crew."

"Ha, promises, promises. I don't see a pirate crew milling around, so good luck with that," she said, challengingly.

"So I'll have to improvise. I only need parts of the crew... very specific parts of the crew. You're definitely sailing in treacherous waters, Lass. Fallen in with picaroons, ya have." As if to make the point, he wrapped his long arms around her waist, and pulled her further onto him as he rotated his hips into her.

Sarah's breath hitched hard from the suddenly deeper penetration, "Ooooh! Sink me! Captain Sparrow, what a big cannon you have!" she exclaimed, with a laugh, wrapping her legs around him behind her in a way that opened her up more and gave him a more advantageous angle while she grasped his arms.

"Aye, this taint no swivel gun, wench," Chuck answered, with an earthy growl, thrusting slowly into her again.

"Oooooh! Feels like an eight pounder, at least," Sarah gasped, between laughs.

"I'll show you an eight pounder, me beauty. Prepare to walk the plank."

They began to move breathlessly in concert with each other, both of them working to bring Chuck deeper into her, and after a few minutes it felt like they were finally beginning lose control of the precarious position they were in. She could feel Chuck losing his balance under her, and Sarah yelped when he suddenly rolled over and dunked her in the water. When they came up, sputtering and laughing, she tickled him aggressively, getting him to release his grasp around her waist with a loud stuttering howl of his own. Then she attempted to swim away from him, laughing raucously as she headed for the shore. But Chuck caught up to her quickly, and the next thing she knew she had a noodle wrapped around her waist, and shrieked as she was dragged through the water with it.

C'mere, me buxom beauty," Chuck muttered, abrasively with a lecherous laugh, "Yar the Captain's plaything now."

Sarah only struggled in a token way between wild laughs, suddenly curious about what he was up to. It didn't take long for her to find out, when he pulled her into shallower water under the dock and tugged her up against one of the round pilings, tying her to it with the long skinny float noodle wrapped around her waist. He quickly grabbed another noodle floating close by, pulled her arms back around the fortunately smooth column, wrapped it twice around her arms above her wrists, and pulled it into a surprisingly tight knot. Sarah was flabbergasted. She couldn't believe it. In mere seconds Chuck had secured her very handily, and she couldn't reach either of the huge knots. Her forearms were pulled tightly together behind her by the surprisingly strong foam noodles. She could have probably gotten loose if she tried, but made no real effort to do it.

"Yer mine now, wench," Chuck growled, with a gleam in his eye. He moved toward her with mock menace, took her breasts commandingly in his hands, and pinched her nipples. Then he kissed her roughly on her neck, nipping and sucking on the soft flesh above her collar bone.

Sarah's response was startling, as she sucked in a deep breath with a rush, round-eyed. Then she reached out with her legs, and deftly, and quite literally, pulled him into her as she wrapped her legs around him, letting the breath she had just taken out with a loud, high pitched, and shuddering exhale.

They froze for a second, staring at each other, and then Chuck's hands shot to Sarah's cheeks and they found themselves both caught up in a wild kiss filled with so much passion, the line drawn in the white sand that defined who was in control of the situation completely washed away under the wave.

But Chuck took back the initiative when he reached down and peeled her legs away from him, picked Sarah up from behind her knees, and raised them up, spreading her wide open as he pinned her against the column. They broke the kiss momentarily, and her surprised eyes studied him with a feral hunger, wordlessly telling her pirate nerd what she wanted him to do. Chuck pushed in all the way, and when their pubis' bumped solidly together, Sarah let out a sudden and sharp whimper followed by an equally sharp and sudden, shallow breath, her mouth falling open.

She stared at him wide-eyed, mouth agape, as he ground into her, rendered mute by the acute sensation of his entire length in her hitting bottom so rapidly and his pelvic bone grinding into her clit. When her head fell back against the pier and she closed her eyes, she felt him swiftly draw back, pause, and then crash into her again, lifting her a bit with the force of the thrust. Her eyes and mouth shot back open and a sound unlike anything she'd ever heard before came from deep within her, as she felt what seemed all of her weight concentrated on that one small part of her anatomy. And her eyes flew back to Chuck's. His hazel eyes had become dark, and hooded, and deeply sexual. She swallowed, her breath caught in her throat from the sight.

"That's right. Look at me," he said, his voice low and surprisingly intimidating. "This is how it starts. Prepare for the kink, me beauty."

"I'm yours," she said breathlessly, attempting to follow along, "Take me, my Capt-"

Her words were cut short with a deep rattling gasp when Chuck gave her another long, hard pounding stroke. "Silence, wench."

Goggle-eyed, her eyes riveted to his, Sarah nodded abruptly, and unconsciously bit her lip. Then Chuck startled her a bit when he moved in and planted a hard kiss on her lips. Their tongues did a wicked dance, as her body jerked and she gasped into his mouth from several more deep thrusts that lifted her when he hit bottom.

He broke the kiss, and after another authoritative stroke, pulled well back, and stopped, commanding her attention with the act. He had her, completely. Her eyes were transfixed on his, wide with wonder and bewildering excitement. _This is a dream. It__'s a dream. My imagination must be embellishing this. Would Chuck do this? Did Chuck really do this? _She asked the question of herself, caught between what was happening, and what had happened before she fell into this apparition. What she was experiencing here didn't fit with the trepidation she'd seen in Chuck's eyes in another very recent reality.

_Stay in the moment! You want to know more, remember more! You can find out later! He has to talk to you about it! Don__'t wake up!_

Sarah swiftly found herself yanked back into the moment, when Chuck pushed slowly back into her with a smooth controlled thrust and picked her up again, rising on balls of his feet in the firm sand under the hip deep water, burying himself to the hilt in her. With a jagged moan she felt him hit the end again and she involuntarily clamped down on him when he pivoted his hips, giving her all he had to give. "Right here, Sarah," Chuck said, pulling her unfocused eyes back to his. It was almost like he could see the struggle going on within her, that she was battling to stay in the here and now.

_I__'m here! _She concentrated all her attention on the inferno burning in his hazel eyes. Their rhythm, or rather Chuck's rhythm, became very measured but with gradually increasing pace, each stroke strong and powerful, an event that pushed her steadily upward. Like a blazing match, the fire in Chuck's eye's lit her up like a raging wildfire. She held his gaze, feeling the flames of passion and lust overtake her, hearing only the wild cacophony of her heart pounding rapidly in her ears, and a short panting breath that sounded like it belonged to someone else.

She came... and it was mind-blowing; an orgasm unlike any she'd ever experienced before. It was something that really did start in her head, and then traveled outward from there, like a star going nova. She rattled in the throws of it, trapped in Chuck's hands, tied firmly to the piling of the dock... _by water noodles! Oh, dear GOD, water noodles! _And then everything went black.

"Nooo, nooooooo," she whispered between short panting breaths, "damn... it." Sarah punched the pillow in frustration.

"Sarah?" came Chuck's startled voice from the darkness, "Are you okay?"

A deep guttural groan came from her throat, almost unearthly, "Dammit-dammit-dammit. Yes... I'm... fine... Chuck," she whispered, trying to catch her breath, and commit every detail to memory.

"You had a dream, didn't you? One of _those.__"_

_God, he knows me so well. _"Yes."_ He really does. _She raised her head a bit, looking over Chuck at the small clock on his bedside table, and sighed. _2:00 Maybe, just maybe. _"One of _those_ dreams," she murmured.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes, but it can wait til morning. There's no way I'm going to forget a thing about _this_ one." She felt more than heard Chuck softly chuckle.

"Okay. I can wait. It sounds like a good one."

"Oh, it was a good one alright. We're going to talk about every detail."

"Okay," he snickered sleepily, "I _can__'t_ wait."

"You'll have to. Go back to sleep, Captain Sparrow." She felt Chuck go rigid under her, and giggled. "Sorry, that wasn't very fair of me, was it?"

"No," Chuck answered, obviously very awake now. "You're a tease."

"Guilty as charged," she said with a twitter. "Go back to sleep. I'm not done here."

"Uh, huh. I'll bet. Good luck with that."

Sarah reached over, and turning his face to hers, gave him a soft kiss, caressing his cheek with her fingertips. "Thank you."

"MmmHmm, any time," he answered sleepily, pulling her in closer as she let her head settle on his shoulder.

Sleep didn't return easily to either of them. She could tell Chuck was still awake. He was probably as caught up in the memory as she was in the dream. Sarah wondered how much of it was actually her memory and how much might be her overactive imagination. She kept thinking about it, every passionate and lurid second of it, and then wondered where that chair fit into all of it. She hadn't found out... yet.

D/s

Then, the next thing she knew, she was being pulled from her sleepy reverie by the sound of waves on the shore. She looked up to see Chuck sitting next to her at the rattan topped rosewood table on the porch, remnants of their breakfast spread before them, and white sand, blue sky, and palm trees behind her nerd. They were both still sans a stitch of clothing, aside from their collars, and her bracelets and anklets. And he was sitting in that chair. _Holy...fu- _That chair_._

When she rose from her own chair to give him a kiss something caught her eye. There were two of them. She'd been sitting on one that was identical. Chuck, noticing her double-take, looked at her curiously as she sauntered around the table, "They're beautiful, aren't they?" he asked, as she settled into his lap.

"Very." She almost bit her lip to keep from saying anything more. Sarah wound her arms around her lover's neck and gave him an affectionate kiss. It wasn't one filled with heated passion; it was soft, and dripping with a simple and very elemental emotion, one of love. She sighed, running her fingers through her nerd's short cropped hair, savoring the sensation of the energy that had crossed back from his lips to hers. "I want you to grow your hair back out longer."

Chuck's smile turned up into his signature goofy, lop-sided grin, his brown eyes sparkling with mirth. "Now where did _that_ come from? How long did you have in mind?"

Sarah rolled her eyes up with her finger on her temple, as if in thought, but she already knew where she was going with this. "Oh, I don't know where it came from exactly," she said, knowing it had come from a conversation in a separate reality. "Being out here makes me think of other things. I like Dom Carmichael's hair," she said, stroking his three day growth of beard, "and his goatee."

"Ha!" Chuck laughed, his eyebrows shooting up. He'd also liked the way he'd looked in that very convincing pony-tailed wig, and the goatee he'd grown for their BDSM club mission. "Even Casey liked that goatee. He gave me such a hard time when I shaved it off. Said I'd gone from nerd, to debonair and back, in the span of two weeks. " He studied Sarah's subtle smirk for a few seconds. "I'll make you a deal, I'll grow my hair out if you do, too."

Sarah's eyebrows knitted together and she looked at him with mock irritation through her eyelashes. "A deal? I thought you liked my hair." she said, attempting to turn her tight lipped smirk into a frown.

"Don't get me wrong, I love your hair, Honey, but I've always absolutely adored it when it was long," Chuck said, with a sheepish grin and a one-shouldered shrug. "I love long hair on you, too. Are you serious about me growing mine as long as Dom's?"

She smiled at her husband, taking his face in her hands, and nodded before she settled her forehead against his. "Uh, huh. Completely serious. Dom Carmichael is a total turn-on. I'd love to see my Chuck in a real ponytail. God, all those wonderful curls tamed in a tail. And my hands would have so much fun when it was loose."

He smiled broadly at her proclamation. "That's a very convincing pitch. You know, it's not exactly the professional image we've been trying to show with the business."

"Yeah," Sarah said, with a sigh and a short laugh that blended adorably together. She pushed back and looked him in the eye. "I know. I can be patient. One of these days you'll do it for me."

"Okay. It's a deal. One of these days, when we get Carmichael Industries on its feet we'll let our hair down. And you don't even have to grow yours back out if you'd rather not. But I think it would be fun to leave the decision to cut it in the other person's hands."

Sarah tilted her head into her shoulder with soft, closed smile. "I like my hair like this, but I'd go back to long for you. I'm not sure about letting _you_ decide how long though. That's raising all sorts of red flags." She returned his immediate big grin and stroked his beard again, "Now, about that goatee..."

"Wanting to clean up my pirate appearance a bit?"

"Mmmm, something like that," she said coyly, "I like my pirates cosmopolitan."

Chuck shook his head with a chortle, "There's an image."

Sarah wiggled her eyebrows at him. "MmmHmmm." She stood up, taking his hands in hers. "Now, we're going to do this right. The pirate way. Your wench is going to give you a shave, so come over here."

She led him around the table and picked up the chair she had been sitting in, then after a short appraisal of the scene, set it near the edge of the porch in front of the step that led down to the beach. "Perfect. Now you'll have a nice view while I pamper you," she said, with a wink, pointing at the seat cushion. "Sit."

Chuck dropped his chin, looking at her a little suspiciously, but acquiesced, muttering under his breath with a growl, "The Cap'n's the one supposed to be givin' the orders."

Sarah just responded with a tilt of her head and a smirk, as she crossed her arms under her breasts and tapped her bare foot on the teak planks of the porch. "That's a good pirate," she said with a devilish lilt, when he took a seat and looked up at her a bit trepidatiously. Taking control of him by the hair, she bent over and gave him a firm and lustful kiss. "Now. Don't move, and enjoy the view while I get the shaving supplies together."

"Yes, ma'- my wench," he replied with a small crooked smile, trying to look stern.

Sarah smiled at him mischievously with a short huff of a laugh, and padded to the door. She could feel her nerd's eyes upon her, "Eye's front, sailor," she said turning to him, giving him the evil eye, and then grinning when his head spun back around.

It took a few minutes, but she found everything she was looking for. She placed most of the items she'd collected on a small table by the door. One of the things that had struck her as funny while she was getting everything together was their one small shared suitcase. Their toy box was bigger. They knew exactly what they were getting into when they came here. They hadn't packed much, only a few things to wear when they were at the estate or out riding the horses. And one of those horseback rides along the surf had been nude, after much arm twisting and teasing on her part; bareback, of course. _That _had been fun. Chuck had turned out to be a halfway decent rider, and his long legs made it easy for him to mount and dismount a horse, even bareback.

Sarah took stock of her collection, and grinned when she looked out the door at Chuck. He was still sitting there, fidgeting nervously in that chair. That chair. She had him right where she wanted him. She studied the chair for a moment again, then looked at the black rope in her hands, tying a quick double loop in one end of it. Then she retraced the path she'd taken into the cottage when she'd left her husband out here to wait, knowing each step would be silent and free of creaking planks.

She stood behind him for a few seconds, patiently watching his hands with a ruthless smile on her face, one that turned into a ruthless grin when she recognized the Pirates of the Caribbean theme he was softly whistling. Then, when he lowered his hands to the side of the chair and started to rock it back onto its rear legs, she grabbed his wrists in an iron grip, yanking them around the back of the chair. If she hadn't been standing behind him controlling him, Chuck would have tumbled over backwards, when he yelped in surprise, his butt almost leaving the seat because he was so completely caught off guard.

Sarah pushed the chair back onto its front legs and laid a smiling nip of a kiss on the nape of his neck, "Gotcha! Don't move, me Bucko," she said with a wicked lilt.

Chuck quickly collected himself, but stayed silent, testing her hold a little, and began turning to look at her when she stepped up close to the chair back.

"Eyes front, sailor. Don't test me. Ya be playin' with fire, matey," she growled playfully. She felt her husband become still under her grasp, then his chin fell onto his chest, and he started to shake. "I better not hear it, or there will be a gag in your future, Bucko," she warned gruffly.

Chuck's chin came quickly up and he swallowed thickly, the laughter suddenly stifled.

_Oh, this is too good. _Sarah captured his left upper arm against the chair back with her thigh, freeing up her hand, and then swiftly slipped the double loop over his right wrist. She wound it around the juncture of the chair back and leg, pulling it tight, then across to his other arm, where she quickly wound it twice around his wrist and tied it off to the other chair leg. "Yer mine now," she said with satisfaction, "_All_ mine."

She walked back into the cottage with a bounce to her step and retrieved some more rope. She'd studied the chair and Chuck carefully while she was collecting things, and she had a plan. She set methodically to it. Chuck's arms were long, too long to secure normally to the chair legs. So, after tying his wrists where they already were in a more neat and tidy fashion, with multiple wraps of rope, she ran several loops around his elbows, and drew them together. She finished off the tie with several neat wraps of rope around the elbow loops that secured them to the chair back through a strategically placed carved part of it. _God, this chair was made for this, _she thought, grinning from ear to ear. His arms came over the chair back drawn about six inches apart at his bound elbows in the middle, with a row of loops between them, and then bent outward to his tied wrists at the base of the chair back at the top of the legs.

She stepped around the chair and looked her husband in the eye. Sarah gave him an evil lecherous smile when she watched him struggle to contain a grin. "We're not done yet, my sweet," she said, with a taunting snicker, "In fact we're _barely_ getting started."

She watched as her nerd dropped his chin and pursed his lips tightly, wondering for a second if he might actually be biting his tongue. Sarah thought he'd picked up her veiled threat, but he was being very careful to remain silent. _He must really not like gags. __"_Hmmm_."_

She thought about that as she reached down and grabbed one of his ankles. Even the hand carved chair legs were perfect. She pulled his long toned legs back and tied off his ankles to the front chair legs with multiple loops around a narrow portion between two richly detailed carved spheres in the wood about a foot up from the floor, and pulled them tight with several cross windings. She took her time about it, doing it well, and making the result esthetically pleasing to the eye. _Yup, this was made for this._

Sarah stood back to admire her handiwork, raising a finger to her smiling lips in thought, as her captive gazed at her with a deer in the headlights look in his eyes. _One more little detail. _She picked up a short piece of the black rope, and then tied his big toes together behind the chair legs. This last little tie pulled his knees wider apart, opening him up deliciously in front of her, and forced him to hold his legs wide to keep from tugging on his toes too hard. _Perfect. Ooooooo... Yes! _

She walked around her nerd and leered at him, taking his balls in her hand. "I'll be back," she sang lyrically, running the fingernails of her other hand over his flat toned abs. Then she gave him a firm squeeze, not failing to notice his huge erection before she turned suddenly away with a broad smile. In a very strange moment caught between the dream and another reality, she wondered where the idea had come from, as she quickly strode into the cottage and grabbed her phone. She watched with evil snickering amusement as Chuck turned scarlet in front of her while she took several pictures of him tied to that chair. _I hope my photography is as good as his!_

After retrieving several items that she arranged on the table on the porch, Sarah started on her next task. She stood in front of her husband diligently working the shaving soap into a foam in the cup with the brush while he studied her, with a clearly excited look in his eyes. Satisfied with what she saw, in both the shaving soap cup and her lover's eyes, Sarah picked up the razor and a towel, and sat in her Chuck's lap across his splayed legs. She could feel a slight tremor in them, and it brought an even bigger smile to her face. She gave him a quick kiss, and then very deliberately brushed the soap onto his face, carefully outlining the places she wanted to leave in place. Then she picked up the razor and went to work.

With a final wipe from the damp towel, Sarah gazed at her husband's new goatee, stroked his clean shaven cheek, and then patted it affectionately. "Beautiful. Very handsome," she added with a grin, when he grimaced. "My cosmopolitan pirate." She made her best effort to imitate the Bartowski eyebrow dance. "My very _captive_ cosmopolitan pirate. Now the _real_ fun begins."

Chuck's eyes flew wide and he stared at her, mouth agape. "Sarah-" he began to ask questioningly.

She grabbed him firmly by the hair on the nape of his neck and returned his gaze with a treacherous, yet still somehow playful glare. _Oh, yeah, he got the message alright,_ "Gag?"

Chuck's mouth flew shut with a clack, and she laughed. _Oh, no, he **definitely **__doesn__'t __like gags. _"Good boy. Keep that in mind and we'll get along fine. Now, where was I?" She looked down at her husband's giant hard-on, "Oh, yes, I remember now."

Sarah stood up and circled her captive with slow steps, then picked up another length of rope from the table, and waved it teasingly in front of her husband's face. "Yer really in for it now, matey," she said cryptically, with a devious grin.

She stepped around behind him, and stood there for a moment watching him. When he finally couldn't take it anymore, and started to turn his head, Sarah uttered, "Gag?" and snickered, when his head instantly turned back forward. "Yer pushing it, Bucko," she warned. She waited another minute, then after tying one end of the rope off on the top of the chair back, she reached down under her nerd's butt and goosed him. "Up!"

Sarah pushed the coiled length of rope under his crotch toward the front of the chair when Chuck's tight butt rose abruptly off the chair cushion. "Good boy," she said, rewarding him for his obedience, with a slap on his ass. She rather nonchalantly strode back around to the front of the chair and, crouching down, ran the rope down over the front edge of the chair and looped it around the sturdy cross-piece between the rear chair legs. Then, in a surprising move, she very deliberately spread her hands on his wide open thighs, holding eye contact with him the entire time, and took him in her mouth while tugging on his toes with a gentle pull of his legs.

Slowly, she pulled him in, her lips sliding down his shaft, while her husband gazed at her with a hypnotized look in his eyes. When she hit bottom she sucked hard, reaching to cup his balls tightly in her hand, and watched his eyes roll back as she gradually rose. Chuck's ass rose off the seat cushion, with a little help from her grip on his balls, as Sarah's tightly sealed lips approached the swollen head of his penis, and she stuffed the rope back under him when her mouth slipped off of him with a loud pop.

"Oh, _GOD_," he gasped, and Sarah smiled up at him as he settled back onto the seat.

"I'll give you a pass for that slip," she purred, rising to walk behind him again. When Sarah reached the back of the chair, she gripped the hair on the back of his head roughly, and laid a very raw and animistic upside-down kiss on him, nipping the tip of his tongue between her teeth after she sucked it into her mouth. Grinning at his startled reaction she pushed his head forward out of her way, and then threaded the rope back over the top of the chair back and through a loop in the end she'd already tied off.

Bracing her foot on the back of the chair seat, and with very uncommon strength for a woman her size, she pulled on the rope running under him. When it came up taut, it lifted her husband's butt off the chair cushion as he slid forward over it, leaving him in a reclined position, precariously perched partially on the tightly stretched rope at the edge of the seat, his legs spread even wider. He was now on very prominent display, thrust slightly up, and out, his butt very lightly resting on the edge of the chair cushion, ready for her to do whatever she wanted with him... _or to you. You are mine, you are __**so**__ mine, _she thought, admiring his sudden change in position while she tied the rope off on the loop she'd made with a tight knot. She then pulled his head back and looked at his surprised face. _Yes, you really do need more hair...up here._

When Sarah casually sauntered back around the chair her nerd had a wild look on his face, and his chest was beginning to heave a little excitedly when their gaze fell on one another. She quickly picked up her phone from the table and took another picture, hoping she caught the raw exposed animism showing in those huge eyes of his. The emotion on display in those hazel framed windows into him made her own pulse quicken and her breath shorten. _Control...control. _"Do you know what's coming next?" she asked, circling her thumb and index finger around the base of his crown and squeezing it tightly while she held his shaft pointing straight up, tugging on it.

Chuck swallowed, his breath short and raspy, and he shook his head.

"Oh, don't give me that, Chuck, I know you do, and I think you're going to like it," she snerked, wrinkling her nose at him, "You kind of need this."

She released him, and her husband's eyebrows shot up again when she picked up the shaving soap cup. Sarah broke into a huge grin when she looked up from stirring the soap with the brush and saw the look on his face. "Wow, Chuck, I'm not sure how I should read that expression. If only you would tell me." She shrugged, "But of course, that would mean I'd have to..." She snickered evilly once again, when he shook his head emphatically. "How much hair will go? That is the question. How much, Chuck?"

"Sarah, if you do that again, Casey will-"

She broke his gaze and looked pointedly over at the ball gag lying on the table, and her nerd's eyes flew wide again. _Wow, I haven't seen that in a while._ _Maybe this is mean, but his reaction is just such a turn-on, and I__'m so tempted, _she thought, as she looked into his nearly frantic eyes. She gazed at him for few seconds, wondering why he would be so agitated about being gagged. _Because he__'s a talker, that's why, and that's how he's almost always gotten out of his worst situations. I clam up, so it's a completely different response._ _It would be sadistic to do this to him right now, and that isn__'t what this is about...yet. _

Seeing Chuck like this suddenly made her realize where the source of some of his apprehensions might lie when she suggested he do some of these things to her. _We have a lot to work on._

Sarah watched him visibly relax a little when she stepped forward and crouched down in front of him. She started to spread the suds on him, watching him with every sweep of the soft shaving soap filled brush bristles, while holding his rock hard erection in her other hand. She could feel his pulse racing through him as she worked. The way he reacted to her strong fingers around him was intoxicating. When she picked up the razor, his penis jumped in her grasp, and it began to twitch as she shaved him in slow even strokes. She could see that she had possibly started the timer on a ticking time bomb, and moved cautiously, as she pulled the razor over him.

Pausing for a moment, she gazed at the slash of dark brown hair that ran from his belly button to his pubic hair, "Nah, I like that," she finally said with a sudden tilt of her head, "we'll leave that like it is."

She continued to draw the razor across his skin, making him as smooth as silk, from his perineum to the bottom of that slash of hair she liked, eventually cleaning up little missed spots of lather with more short tickling strokes. Sarah picked up a damp wash cloth and wiped the excess suds off of him while she carefully appraised her work. "Smooth," she said, drawing the word out with a strangely seductive timber to her voice.

Then she grasped him by his bare scrotum and pulled down on it, making his erection stand at attention as she inspected it for any stray hairs. She looked up at Chuck, and an odd expression of lust mixed with love adorned her face, when she saw him with his chin resting on his chest, his eyes hooded and almost closed, and his chest quickly rising and falling with his shallow hurried breath. His breath quickened, and his eyes fell shut when she reached up and rubbed her thumb back and forth over the crown of his cock.

It was a sight to behold, this torture she was doing to him. She pondered the question for several moments, as she stroked him, curious whether he held the same wonder for her when he saw her in similar positions, while she gazed at him, so clearly absorbed and completely lost in the joyful stimulation of her touch.

_You know, I not done here, yet. It__'s time to push him some more. _"I'm only going to shave what doesn't show, Chuck," Sarah quietly uttered, savoring his eye popping reaction. He groaned when Sarah ran her hand through his chest hair, smiling a little sadistically at him this time. "That's right, not done yet."

She was a bit taken aback when her nerd simply sighed with resignation and gave her a wane smile.

"Well damn, that was too easy. Maybe I should spend the afternoon making you smooth all over."

Then he opened his mouth, and began to protest loudly, "Sarah, the last time you did that, Casey almost found out! You-"

"Chuck!" Sarah snapped, raising her eyebrow. _Oh, damn._ _Gotcha, Chuck. You know I can__'t let this pass._

She saw that look on his face again when she picked up the ball gag and stepped over next to him. He didn't say a word, but his eyes spoke volumes. "It's too late for that now, sailor, you had your chance. Now be a good boy and open up."

He continued to look at her stricken, with his lips tightly pursed.

"Come on, Honey, you've done this to me plenty of times. And you know you wouldn't have let me get away with that. Do you trust me?"

Her Chuck - yes, he was definitely hers right now - nodded back at her, and sighed, "Yes. Yes, I do. You know I do. With my life."

"Then don't worry about it, Chuck, you'll get used to it," she said with a wink, trying to keep the effect from his words from showing on her face.

He licked his lips and looked at her warily from the corner of his eye, then opened his mouth.

"That's a good boy," Sarah said, maybe a little too patronizingly, pulling the ball between his teeth and securing the leather strap through the buckle behind his neck. "Sometimes the chatterbox needs a little help controlling himself. Maybe next time I'll just use it prophylactically." His eyes shot to hers, and she shrugged with a grin. _That got to him. Maybe we can take this relationship to another level today. He sure seemed to be doing that under the pier. Maybe this will help him go even further._

Sarah carefully scrutinized her nerd surreptitiously as he quietly watched her shave his chest - not that he had a choice in the matter now. She'd decided he had resigned himself to his predicament, but she could also see something else in his eyes that got her attention. She'd seen that look before. And she remembered his reaction when she'd used that line on him in another reality. She wondered if his reaction in that other place was because he'd used it on her first. _ I don__'t get mad, I get even. And __I can see those gears turning. _This could get very interesting. Well, I'll cross that bridge when he pushes me over it, she thought, with a subtle smirk.

She stood up and admired her slave boy. The only hair he had left on the front of him was the short brown slash under his belly button. He looked incredible, and she could feel the heat building within her as she took the look of him in, fettered to that chair with black rope, his smooth manhood jutting out on display. The gag was a nice finishing touch, one she admitted to manipulating him into after she'd seen his initial reaction to it. He'd shown her one of his fears, and she always had a way of pushing him on these things.

As simply gorgeous as he looked set out on exhibit like this, muted and laid out for her to do as she pleased, it occurred to her that there were a couple of things he couldn't do right now, things he was amazingly good at. Chuck was so incredibly talented with his mouth and tongue, and she could have taken enormous advantage of it in his current position, but not now. _Well, I put that thing on him, I can always take it off. If he__'s a good boy. _She shook her head in amusement. When was Chuck ever anything less than great, even when he was the Dom... especially when he was the Dom. She had to admit, so far he was being a pretty damn good Sub today, too.

Picking her phone up from the table again, she took a couple more pictures, and this time he didn't blush. He seemed to be settling in to it, and she could see that sparkle once again in his eyes. She could tell he knew all of this pleased her, and that was more than enough for him. "Well, Chuck," she said in an easy fashion after taking a picture, "Since I can't take advantage of that amazing mouth of yours right now, I guess I'll have to find another way to get off. Got any ideas?"

She huffed a sort laugh, when he rolled his eyes at her, and then looked down at his crotch.

"You're always so helpful, even when the cat's got your tongue," she teased. Stepping up to his side, and after running her hand over his smooth muscular chest with a blissful sigh, she leaned over to kiss him affectionately on the cheek. Chuck had been working out, and when his chest was smooth like this it really showed. He'd been joking around lately about one of his favorite comics. _Thor. I don__'t know why a comic would motivate him to do this, but I like the results. _"Just so you know, I already had a plan, Chuck. I'm going to do some decorating."

He gave her a funny look with his eyes, one she interpreted as, 'oh, no, what have I gotten myself into now?' There was also some more fear showing. He knew there wasn't much he could do, and she could have done literally anything she wanted to him. That sense of fear and mystery he held for her was exciting, but also strangely distressing. She really didn't want him to be afraid of her, and suspected some of it stemmed from her own desires for him do more, things that might be considered sadistic in some circles.

She'd already caught him looking over at the table a couple of times, trying to see what was on it; maybe see if there was something he should really be anxious about. There were a few things on it that she could see might worry him, a pair of clover-leaf clamps joined by a chain, a leash, and some cock and ball toys she'd picked out some time ago and was dying to use on him. He could have also taken the word decorating in so many different ways. Chuck had a very active imagination. _It__'s probably a good thing there isn't a tattoo or piercing gun on that table, _she thought, and giggled out loud, drawing his attention to her again. The thought made her eyes almost instantly fly to his cute nipples. _Then again... God, maybe he does have good cause to be afraid of me._

Taking a deep cleansing breath, she walked to the table and surveyed her choices. She'd already had a nefarious plan in place, but she'd also given herself options. _Well, being as this is mostly about using him for my own pleasure at the moment... _

Picking up one of the cock and ball toys - one that their new aquantance from their club mission, and aerospace engineer, Bill, had contructed for her from her own design - she walked over to him and held it out for him to see. He gave her a little head tilt and actually laughed behind the gag, and she returned his gesture with an evil smirk. _Just you wait, Bucko. _The 'toy' was a metal and black rubber harness of sorts, actually far from a toy. It had two locking rings, roughly three-eighths of an inch thick, and the top one was smaller than the bottom. It was obvious from the design that the rings would latch around his penis under and over his balls at the base of his cock, and then be joined together below his cock by a short curved bar that would push his balls apart and separate them. The bar went through the ring's latches, locking them together. On the other side of the rings was a large nubby rubber slightly egg-shaped orb that would be positioned at the base of his cock on his pubis, obviously a vibrator. Both of the rings hinged off of one side of that vibrator about a quarter of an inch apart.

He watched her closely as she opened the rings and then latched them closed around his cock, and then slid in the locking bar, finally securing it with a small lock on the bottom of the connecting bar under the larger lower ring. The contraption was made so the connecting bar would slide through the lower ring, and it could be tightened, pulling the rings together if the bar was either pulled, or the lock was connected through any one of a number of holes along the length of the bar. Pulling the rings together would squeeze his balls between them, and push them out in a very erotically appealing way, and of course create a sensation that could be either pleasurable, or painful, depending on how tightly the rings were squeezed together. Finally, the rings were attached solidly to, and hinged off the vibrator, making them an integral vibrating part of it. And Big Chuck, as Sarah was had become fond of calling Chuck's penis, was, well, a big guy; so it fit snuggly on him, and it had the effect of enhancing his erection even more.

Sarah stood back and examined it for a moment. It was stunning to look at. _Oh, my. Pretty. One more thing though. _Picking up a small length of cord, not much thicker than a shoelace, she threaded it through the lock hasp, then down and around the rope she'd strung under him that was pushing him up and toward the edge of the seat. She tightened it so it pulled his phallus straight up and then tied it in a bow knot. The cord also pulled on the connecting bar, and drew the two rings in the harness together a bit more, squeezing his balls out more between them. _Even more pretty, _she thought, with a foxy smile. _Now for the icing on the cake._

She walked back to the table and perused through the contents of a box for a moment. _Choices, choices. _Her smile grew when she reached in and picked one up. _This is perfect. He __**is **__my flower. And we __**are**__ breaking new ground today. Let__'s plant this._

It was funny how she could see Chuck smiling at her, even with a ball gag in his mouth, it danced in his eyes. He chuckled behind the gag when she showed it to him with a raised eyebrow and a wry smile on her face. She had never done this herself. She'd seen these things before on their shopping expeditions, and had always been curious about them, so she'd purchased an assortment of them on a whim before they came here. _The French, _she thought fondling the object after she unwrapped it in front of him, _always creative in the sex department. _

Sarah gracefully kneeled down between his knees, almost like she was at an altar, and laid the bright pink French Tickler on his belly. The tip of it, that would cover his glans, was in the shape of a flower, with rubbery nubs all over the end of it, poking up like stamen. Small flexible petals radiated out from the side around the circumference, having the effect of making the head of his cock significantly larger. Taking his very rigid penis in her hands, she ran them very lovingly up and down his shaft, exalting in the unfocused look it created in his eyes. She couldn't help but watch her nerd again for few moments while she massaged the crown with both her thumbs, enjoying the effect she was having on him.

She picked up the Tickler, and after turning it around in her fingertips, studying it, she pushed the flowery tip of it over the head of his cock and rolled the heavy condom-like part of it down his shaft. When she had it rolled all the way down a spiraling row of nubs was revealed, winding around Big Chuck. She paused for a few seconds, staring at it, and swallowed. "My Chuck, my flower," she said with an almost worshipful tone to her voice. "Wow." She looked up at him and gave him a watery smile, then laughed softly. "Time to do a little gardening."

She got up and walked back to the table, grabbed her camera, and took some pictures of her flower. Then, picking up the leash and a small black box that looked like a remote entry for a car, Sarah straddled Chuck, and settled onto his once again trembling legs with his erect pink flower standing straight up at attention in front of her. With a smile, she removed his jeweled adornment from his collar, setting it on the chair cushion under him, and attached the leash, letting the lead drape down his chest within easy reach. Then she pushed a button on the remote and touched the nubbed rubber ball at the base of his cock with her fingertip, and raised her eyebrows as her mouth fell slightly open. _Oh! _Then she pushed the button again. _Oh, my! _A push of another button set it to pulsing in waves, and she gulped.

Looking up, she could see the effect it was having on Chuck. _There **is** a bundle of nerves down there. _It was one of the reasons she'd decided to try the French Tickler, so she wouldn't stimulate him too much or too soon, because of the way the flower part of it covered his sensitive crown.

Fixing her gaze on him she rose up, positioning her sex over him. When she lowered herself far enough for the flower to touch her she stopped, with a sudden hitch in her breath. _Oh, god. I turned him into a vibrator! _

After letting the gently vibrating flower light her fuse further for a moment as she brushed the lips of her sex over it from front to back, Sarah began to settle onto it, her eyes going wide when the tip penetrated her. She picked up the lead of the leash and stared into husband's eyes while taking a very deep breath, and then gradually lowered herself. She took her time about it, immersed in the sensation of the flower moving slowly up into her. Before she ever made it to the bottom she felt the end of the tickler bump into her cervix, and dropped her chin with a shallow whimper, as she felt her body reacting, trying to make more room for Big Chuck. She pushed on, the whimper morphing into a long, soft gasp, and then squealed sharply when her clitoris came unexpectedly into contact with the vibrating orb.

She wasn't prepared for it, and came suddenly back up with a snap of her hips, her breath caught in her throat. Her silent, gagged Chuck had this curious look in his eyes, like he was fascinated by what she was doing, like he was viewing a lurid show. He watched her as she braced herself with his leash and dropped slowly again with a turn of her hips, as if she was avoiding contact with the vibrator until the last instant. Then, after a tremulous first touch, she settled all the way onto it, and began to softly pant. She stayed there lowered all the way onto her tall flower, her back undulating in a wave from top to bottom, with one hand on Chuck's chest, and the other holding his leash.

After a while her motion gradually became more pronounced, and her head began to rock forward and back on her languorously rippling body. Her eyes slipped closed, the tip of her tongue sticking out from between her lips, slowly licking them, and the soft pant slowly accelerated and deepened. Then a tremor started to show in her movements, and gradually built like a wave approaching the shore. When the first orgasm slammed into her, she started to involuntarily snap her hips pushing herself on and off the vibrating bulb in rapid sync with the waves crashing over her, and then the waves and her blended together, tumbling into a frothing foam. She shuddered with a startlingly quiet breathlessness, quite simply unable to even take a breath, or make a sound because of it. She saw Chuck watching her, awestruck, knowing he'd never seen this happen to his normally very vocal Sarah before. The silence was deafening, save for the sound of the strong oscillating hum of the vibrator pressed firmly against her, and she watched him see her through his own eyes, helplessly, as he could see his Sarah beginning to lose control.

As that first climax kept coursing through her, threatening to take her away like before, she flew up off the pulsating bulb pressing on to her now acutely sensitive clit with a sudden, and stuttering jerk, as if she'd been shocked. Sarah felt herself tremble, and then shake. But like some deep feral instinct was driving her, taking control of her from deep within, she crashed back down, and paused for another long breathless moment, washed away by another giant, tumbling and electric wave. It felt like she'd been ripped right out of herself, and was now a spectator of a some tawdry show, as she watched herself starting to rise and fall again, with a very steady, yet shaky cadence. She took her flower all the way in, and then back out of her for its full length, shaking wildly at the bottom of every deep and powerful stroke. Her nerd was watching her, from the end of a very long bright tunnel, trying to hold her into this crazy dream with his brown eyes so aflame. Then this surreal topsy-turvy world she found herself in began to fuse into a gray blur as she felt herself gradually speeding up, and starting to plunge back onto that totally bewitching orb again, and again, sticking to it with for a few seconds every time she hit bottom. It didn't take long at all for the third climax to overtake her as she continued to impale herself rapidly on her Chuck's special flower, and then a fourth one hit her... plunging her into a spinning whirlpool...

...the spinning gray began to turn to bright white, and her world shattered like glass around her.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Now you've seen Sarah go Dom on Chuck, and she does it so very well! Did you expect anything less? Now I suppose everyone now understands why Chuck wouldn't take his shirt off in Chuck vs the Kept Man. ********TeeHee**

**But in the immortal words of Randy Bachman, you ain't seen nothin' yet!**

**Until next time. I'll try to have part 2 of An Island Dream along sometime soon.**

**Vicki xoxo**


	7. An Island Dream - Part 2

**Here we are, my lovely's, Part 2 of An Island Dream. ********Sarah is still in control. D********on't try to tell me you couldn't see Sarah doing this to Chuck. We all know what she's capable of, and how hard she's always pushed him.**

**So few reviews of the last chapter, my sweet Doms and Subs, my feelings are hurt. Have I shocked you all into silence? Teehee**

**Regardless, the scenes will continue. Vicki is in control of that, and will not give it up. ^_~ **

* * *

**Sarah Versus the Scenes**

**Chapter 7 - An Island Dream - Part 2**

_Sarah! Sarah, wake up, Sarah. C__'mon, Baby, time to come back to the lan-_

_Chuck?_

_Come on Sarah, come back to me. Wake up, Honey..._

"Ch-Ch-Chuck?" She was laying over him, sitting in his lap, her arms draped limp around his chest, his very smooth and bare chest. She was still shaking, still panting like a woman late in labor. The vibrations were extremely intense. She was laying directly on it, experiencing teeth rattling stimulation, and a mind-numbing climax that was slowly winding down. _What the fuck happened? Am I still asleep? This __**has**__ to be a dream! This __**couldn**__**'t**__ have... _

She saw it on the porch next to them. Sarah reached down by the chair and picked up the little black remote that was sitting on its edge between two teak planks. She shut the device off... and then looked up at her nerd trying to catch her breath. He looked stricken, his eyes were filled with emotion, and he was still gagged. _Oh, my God! I must have fainted! Why didn__'t I wake up like last time? Is this still a dream? Did this really... ? I've **never**... Oh. My. God._

She forced a watery smile onto her face, as she looked at her husband. Sarah knew she had blown it. Somehow she'd lost control so badly she had passed out. She had fainted in the throws of ecstasy, and Chuck couldn't do anything about it. _Wait a minute! If he__'s gagged, then whose voice was I hearing? God, this is weird. _

Sarah's head fell onto her nerd's chest, and she started to shake with laughter. "Oh God, I must be losing my mind. I'm okay, Chuck. Really, I am." she finally mumbled into his smooth chest after the laughter subsided. "I'm so sorry if I scared you. God, I'm such a dope."

She heard him mumble something behind his gag, but she was couldn't bring herself to even look at him. _Shit, I__'m afraid to remove his gag! He's going to tear me a new one! He'll never let me put one of those on him again! Stall, Sarah. Stall! Buy some time! _She laid there absently caressing his chest and drawing lazy circles on it with her fingers, trying to figure out how she was going to fix this.

With a sudden flash of realization, she pushed herself back up when it occurred to her that her position might be hurting him. Thankfully he didn't appear to be in physical distress, and she was surprised to see that he didn't really look mad either. He had a 'I told you so' look dancing in his brown eyes. The message was clear. She could tell just looking at him he wanted to say something, that he wanted her to remove the gag. But Sarah wasn't going to do it. She was the Dom here, and she _had_ to maintain control. _And he didn__'t use the signal. God, I'm dead meat, _she thought, catching herself shaking her head at her own rationalization. _He__'s not going to get mad, he's going to get even. But is that so bad for him to do? It's time_ _to fix this so he can, so he will!_

She carefully lifted herself off Chuck's still raging erection, her flower. She had fallen over on him, pulling the rings of the cock and ball harness tight on him. She wondered how long she had been out, and quickly came to the conclusion that it had only been a few seconds since her nerd wasn't making a commotion about it, and in spite of her gaff it was obvious he was still very excited. A little shakily, she swung off his lap, supporting herself with her hand on his knee. "Well, _that_ was fun," she said, a little too sheepishly for someone trying to get back the initiative. She knew she had to stay in charge to fix this, and not let him take control of the moment away from her in his current position. It irked her a little because that wasn't really the way she wanted to roll, but the situation dictated it.

Sarah straightened up and strode around the chair, regaining her confidence as she took in the sight of her nerd again, so helplessly tied to that beautiful chair. She took a moment to admire her rope-work, and then placed her hands on Chuck's shoulders and bent over to whisper in his ear, "Not yet, me Bucko."

Her husband protested, somewhat loudly, but unintelligibly from behind his gag.

She took him, once again, by the hair on the nape of his neck and pulled his head back, gazing down into his eyes with a wrinkled nosed smirk. "You're still mine, Chuck, a_ll_ mine. I'm still in control of this scene. And now it's time for some payback."

She could see the questions swimming in his eyes, and he blinked, then closed them in resignation. Sarah bent over and placed a kiss on his jawline, then whispered in his ear, "I've been looking forward to doing this to you for a while now."

She released him, pushing his head forward, and then traced her fingertips down his arms from his shoulders to his hands, checking the tightness of his bonds and his color as she went, making sure nothing was too tight or too loose. When she reached his fingers, she wove her own through them taking them in a strong grip, and then she laid a simmering row of sucking and nipping kisses along his neck and shoulders. Sarah felt him shiver under her wanton lips, and they turned up into a smile. _I can__'t kiss you on the mouth right now, Chuck, but there are so many things I __**can **__do, so many things I __**should**__ do._

Wiping the smile from her face, she strode assuredly back around the chair. Then she knelt in front of him, placing her hands on his outspread knees. Sarah pushed them further apart, stretching them wide as she looked into his eyes, then pulled them back toward her, studying his reaction when the rope pulled taut between his big toes. She repeated it several times, just enjoying his response to her carefully crafted bondage. Finally pushing them wide apart again, she ran her hands up his thighs all the way up to his crotch, encircling them around his cock with her fingers splayed over his bare pubis and her thumbs pressed into his perineum. She massaged him with every digit, admiring her handiwork, that pretty pink flower still standing straight up and tall from the way she had tied it, and that unfocused expression that was beginning to return to his hazel eyes. _You are mine, Chuck, you__'ll always be mine. And I'm going to show you how far gone you really are._

Closing her hands tighter around the base of his erect girth, under the bottom ring on his cock and ball harness, she squeezed and pulled it up, letting it press his balls between the rings, as they rode up his shaft and the cord tightened. Then she stroked her thumbs up his perineum and across the lower ring pushing it up with them each time they crossed it. She was rewarded with almost instant feedback, as his cock twitched, and his breathing shallowed and quickened, while she slowly pumped him with the entire harness with short strokes. Taking another look at his flower again, Sarah decided it was time for it to go. "I'm going to deflower you now, Chuck," she said, with a wicked smile normally reserved for pay television serial killers.

Though she could see he was sinking further into that haze, that place she wanted him to go, his enlarged eyes still showed her a sparkle of amusement at her choice of words, but that he was also unnerved by what Sarah knew she was showing him in her own eyes. The way she saw she was confusing him, both charmed her, and spurred her on. She slowly rolled the Tickler up, firmly pressing her thumbs and fingertips into him as she went; rolling the sheath up a bit, then sliding her fingers and thumbs back down, rolling it up, sliding them down, pressing her digits into his cock in a vigorous caress. When she finally got to the top, and popped the flower of the tickler off his glans with her thumbs, like a bottle cap, she could see that she had him. _Wow, I__'ll bet I could do almost anything with you now, _she thought, as she massaged his crown with her thumbs.

Sarah decided to test that theory and rose to her feet. Chuck came a little ways out of his hypnotic state, and their eyes met. She sent him a signal with her own fiery, blue eyes, one that said she was in complete control, and that he was along for the ride, but also one that said she was going to make that ride oh so worth it. Then she bent over at the waist, placing her hands on his bare chest, and took him in her mouth. She sucked on the head and pinched his nipples between her fingers, then rolled her tongue over him, and began twisting his nipples in her fingers and thumbs in a steady rhythm. She thought it was kind of nice, him being harnessed the way he was, so she was able to do this with both her hands free to work him over as she pleased. The sense of power she held over him was intoxicating, as she was primed him for what she planned to do to him next.

The thought of what she had planned for him would have made her giggle if her mouth wasn't already full. It made her feel like a mad scientist, like this scene belonged in a castle with lightning crashing down outside the walls, instead of on the edge of this white sand beach. After a couple more firm pinches on his nipples, she decided to try another experiment, and moved her hands back down to his cock harness.

She pinched the rings towards each other, taking him further into her mouth at the same time, and was rewarded again, when he moaned and thrust up to meet her. The thin rope tying his harness down to the one under him pulled taut as he rose, and surprised her when it pulled the rings even tighter in her hands. She came back up, releasing the harness as she did, and the result was almost the opposite, as he settled with a shallow panting gasp through his nose.

Taking the next step, Sarah paused at the top, sucking him robustly, then gradually took him in again, squeezing his balls between the rings ever tighter as she went. When she got almost all the way to the bottom of his prodigious girth, holding herself down and fighting her gag reflex, she released him from the strong grasp of the harness, and then reached up to take his nipples firmly between her thumbs and fingers again, pinching them hard, as she came back up.

Her husband's reaction was a surprisingly animated and positive moan, his whole body shivering through it. When she reached the top she could tell by the euphoric look in his eyes that he was ready for what was next. Sarah straightened up, coming off the head of his cock with another loud pop. Her husband's eye-popping response to this was almost always the same, and she heard the muffled words from behind his gag. _Oh, GOD! _Stifling a giggle, she smiled at him salaciously, still holding him paralyzed by that powerful commanding spell etched in her deep blue gaze. Then side-stepping quickly over to the table, she picked up the chain with the clover leaf clamps on each end. _Time to complete this scene, _she thought to herself, only to hear a sudden rush of an inhale from her nerd's nostrils when he saw the clamps dangling from her hand.

"Trust me Chuck, you're going to like this, I'm sure of it," she said swinging them in front of her as she settled back onto his jittery legs, wearing that serial killer smile again. "Besides, you really don't have a choice in the matter. I'm not going to give you an out."

Sarah watched his eyes as they followed her every move. She could see the stunned trepidation showing strongly in them. She'd just made an enormous power play, by essentially saying she'd ignore his protests or their safe signal, and even she was alarmed by her own words and the implied violation of their rules. She wondered what she would do if he really did use it, and pushed the answer back into the back of her mind. _I__'m not giving you an out, Chuck, _she repeated to herself. _Today I__'m taking you further. Today you're mine._

Even though she did want to intimidate him some, to take some of the sting from her words, Sarah took a moment to test the tension on the clamps, by putting them on her own nipples first, and tugged on the chain to check the force. Chucks eyes were transfixed on her, a little surprised by her demonstration. He'd placed these on her on many occasions, so she suspected he had a very good idea what to expect. She even suspected Chuck had tested these on himself at least once to make himself more comfortable with what he was doing to her. The springs on these clamps weren't that tight, and they weren't very painful at all to wear, unless you pulled hard on the chain, then they could clamp quite tightly. She was letting him know she was taking as much care as he always did to make sure they wouldn't be overly tight and painful, and ruin the desired effect. _Time for you to see what this is really like, Big Boy._

Taking one of his nipples in her grasp, she rolled it between her thumb and forefinger, working it into an erection. When she was satisfied with the result and the bonus of seeing that Chuck was actually taking pleasure in it, she very deftly removed one of the clamps from her nipples and placed it on his. It got some of her predicted response, when her nerd gasped through his nose, but Sarah was a bit surprised when he didn't otherwise emit a sound. She studied his eyes for few seconds, taking some enjoyment from the way they were connected by the clamps and chain, and then repeated the action on his other nipple getting the same reaction. When she was done, Sarah picked up the chain now running between his nipples in her hand, gazing into his eyes mischievously. "See? That's not so bad. Worthy of a picture don't you think? Another milestone in Chuck's journey as a Sub."

He startled her a bit when he showed her some bluster, by rolling his eyes. _Oh-ho, watch it, Bucko, you__'re playing with fire_, she thought, giving him an evil, wry grin.

She saw that look again when she rose back to her feet, that 'I don't get mad' one, and suppressed her grin as she narrowed her eyes with perilous intent. _Two can play this game_, _Chuck,_ she thought, satisfied by the way he in took a deep breath and his eyes dilated. This goading she was doing would have consequences, at least she told herself she hoped it would. She had been with Chuck long enough to know where the lines were drawn with him, but she still wanted to push him. It was what she'd always done with him from the very beginning, long before they had started to explore this lifestyle. Sarah wanted to show her lover how far he could go, by showing him how far _she_ would go, and still not cross over the line, maybe even move that line a little further. She knew that was the endgame she was trying to achieve here, and take it all to a higher level. _I hope this works, and doesn__'t blow up in my face._

Sarah very deliberately picked up her phone and took another picture, making a show of it. Deciding she wanted something more titillating from it, and to show him she meant business, she took her nerd's penis in her hand and pumped him rather roughly until his eyes started to become heavily hooded and unfocused, then she released him a little heedlessly and took some more pictures. As far as she was concerned this was all well worth it. She'd never taken her Chuck quite this far before, and he looked astounding. "Mmmmmmm, adorable," she said, taking a minute to review the pictures.

"Now for the grand finale, my sweet, Sub," she said with a frightening and cryptic purr, "Time for that special payback. The very best kind of torture." Then she saw that other expression again that he'd showed her earlier, that tinged edge of fear and uncertainty in the back of his entranced eyes, and it drew the same mixed emotions from her. While she was taking great pleasure in making this power play on him and keeping him guessing, Sarah didn't really want to make Chuck afraid of her. She wanted him to trust her, and know that she would never hurt him, or at least not take it too far. They'd made great headway today, and now she was going to reward him for it, hopefully taking that fear away with it, for good. "Just so you know, this is going to take a while, Chuck," she said lyrically, with a slow, felonious wink of her eye.

She walked back into the cottage, feeling his eyes on her as she went, and came back out carrying a small stool that matched the chairs; rosewood, sturdy, and ornate, with an embroidered cushion. She'd set this up well, because there was just the right amount room on the porch in front of the chair to place it so she could sit comfortably while she 'tortured' him.

After carefully positioning the stool, she picked up the small remote control, some of her favorite cherry flavored lubricant, and some more light cord along with some assorted lengths of rope from the table. "Can't ever have too much rope in these situations," she said, waving them teasingly as she crossed back to him, and then settled onto the stool between his spread legs. Her nerd had recovered from the impromptu hand job some, and was watching her with rapt attention. She took a piece of cord and tied a slip loop in it. Then she pulled it over the vibrator bulb and tightened it.

Chuck watched, suddenly goggle-eyed, as she took the other end and tied it off on the middle of the chain between his nipple clamps. He emitted a heavy sigh through his nose when she snugged it up while maintaining eye contact with him. It wasn't really pulled taut, but if her nerd straightened his back more, or arched it, it c_ould_ tighten considerably. Sarah was taking great pleasure from watching him analyze his predicament. She could see he'd quickly figured out how his movements would tighten either this cord, the one below it connecting his cock and ball harness to the rope below him, or both of them together, with possibly dramatic results.

Seeing a flaw in the design, and to make things extra interesting, she restrung the lower cord, looping the doubled cord around the sliding locking bar below the lower ring, back up over the upper ring, and then down to the rope under him. Then she tightened it a little more, finally tying it off with another bow. Now if the cord pulled tighter both the vibrating rings would be drawn together instead of only the top one being pulled down by the locking bar. She pulled on the cord testing it, looking at her handiwork with veiled satisfaction and a subtle nod of her head.

That last detail had Chuck staring at her with a touch of admiration, like she was indeed a mad scientist, or an honorary engineer. Stifling a smile, trying to maintain an impartial if not stern facade, Sarah picked up the small remote for the vibrator, and turned it on. She watched him studiously as she experimented with the settings, carefully gaging his response to each one.

Deciding on the program that had drove her quite literally out of this world, she set it so it would ramp up and down steadily increasing in intensity with each cycle. She hooked her finger under the cord connected the vibrator to Chuck's nipple clamps and pulled up on it, watching the reaction in his eyes as the cord buzzed over her finger. _Perfect, _she thought, as she saw Chuck's eyes begin to narrow and glaze over again, and his breath shorten slightly. The vibrator was already starting to show an effect.

Letting go of the cord, she then picked up the bottle of lubricant, and locking her eyes on his briefly, shot a thin smirk at him, then squirted some of the clear liquid onto the tips of the three middle digits of her right hand. She took those three, wet slippery fingers, and ran them up her nerds cock with the middle finger on the ventral ridge, and the other two on each side of it. When she applied pressure, it pushed his penis back, tightening the cord below his cock harness, which pulled the vibrating rings together on his balls. As her fingers slid up his shaft, the rings squeezed more from the steadily increasing leverage. By the time she got to the head of his cock his balls were bulging deliciously out from between the rings. It was intoxicating to watch, and before she knew it, she was lost in it, hypnotized by the sights and sounds of the lurid display in front of her, as her fingers slid up and down his shaft.

Every time she got to the top of his purple swollen crown, Sarah paused, and stroked the very sensitive front of it with her slick fingertips, watching spellbound, as his balls pulsed outward and back between the squeezing rings. She looked up at Chuck, and saw it was having the desired effect. Oh, my goodness, was it ever having the desired effect. He looked like he was in a trance. In fact, she was a little concerned things were going too fast. Her plan when she had begun was to prolong this for as long as possible, tease him as much as she could, torture him with pleasure. She ran her fingers back down, watching how he responded to her touch. She could see he'd relaxed some by the time her fingertips got down to the top ring of his harness.

She pulled her hand back and re-wetted her fingers with lubricant, watching her nerd carefully for a moment. Deciding to press on, she continued where she left off, and slowly ran her fingers up from the top ring, trying to gage his state of arousal as she went. He seemed to be sitting on a plateau, so she continued to stroke him with a slow steady rhythm, paying particular attention to his breathing. The gag actually made this easier, as she began to sense where he was by the sound of his breath through his nostrils. When it started to speed up and get deeper, she would slow her pace, or stop for a moment, then continue again when it evened out. She could see he was 'in the zone', as she liked to describe how she herself responded, somewhat detached from his surroundings, and caught up in what she was doing to him.

Sarah found herself getting very absorbed in it again, watching his physical reaction and the way the harness tightened on him as she stroked him. After a while watching this show of her own making she had a sudden inspiration, and decided to change it up a little. She grasped the doubled-up rope running under him with her other hand, between where it ran from the front edge of the chair to the cross-piece between the chair legs, and pulled on it.

That caused a number of things to happen at once. It lifted him slightly and straightened his back, causing both the cords to tighten. This, of course, pulled the cock harness rings together, and then pulled on the nipple clamps, tightening them, as well as transmitting the vibrations more solidly to his nipples. It also tightened the cord running from the base of his harness even more as the rope running under him pulled more taut. She started pulling on the rope in time with the strokes of her fingers, and the effect was profound. As she ramped him up in concert with the program on the vibrator, listening to him breath heavier, she pulled harder on the rope, then lightened the tension and slowly brought him back down.

Tantalized by the mechanics of it all, another Machiavellian idea popped into her head, when she realized she could get more power with her own weight. So she took a short break, and Chuck watched her with morbid curiosity while she strung a piece of rope from the one she'd been pulling on, under the stool, securing it to the end of one of the deck planks behind her. Now with her second hand free she used it to massage his perineum while she pushed on the rope with her foot. If she pushed the rope all the way to the floor it raised him up a surprising amount, with equally dramatic effects. She was starting to feel like a one-girl band as she manipulated her lover like a complex musical instrument. After continuing this for some time, and she didn't really know how long, she paused and put some more lube on her hand, enough to cover all of it.

When she restarted she placed her slick hand around the head of his cock like it was a shifter knob. Then she massaged his hard swollen knob in her gripping fingers, and stroked her thumb over the top of it, while pushing and pulling his shaft back and forth, and stepping on the rope in front of her. It revved him up like a race car, and her too, just watching him. As she steadily shifted him through the gears, Sarah had to take great care to prevent herself from driving him over the proverbial cliff as she drove him right up to the edge of it, and then backed back away. After several times doing this to him, getting better at it every time, she heard him begin to make a fluttering whimper from deep down, in harmony with her squeezing fingers. It sounded to her like it was coming right out of his chest as it traveled up and out of him.

Sarah was enthralled by it all, completely mesmerized by her control over his pleasure, and thrilled that she'd been able to hold him up here this high for so long. She was enjoying every exquisite minute of it, feeling the power she had over him wash over her in wave of pleasure of her own. But after several more cycles of this, bringing him right to the brink - to be honest, she'd lost track of how many, she was so absorbed in it - and listening to the almost mournful sound emanating from him each time, she realized that perhaps she'd pushed her control over her Chuck's pleasure into the realm of torture. He was beginning to look really exhausted, with his eyes mostly closed, and his smooth chest was rising and falling in a chattering, almost broken way. Sarah decided it was time to bring her lover and Sub to a climax in style.

She stopped abruptly and stood up, causing him to groan behind his gag. Then Sarah circled him like a cat toying with her prey, just enjoying the sight, and even took a few more pictures of him. After several minutes watching him 'unwind', she looked down at the stool and was inspired by another idea. She turned it ninety degrees, and set the end of it very close to the chair, setting it on top of the rope she'd strung from the edge of the porch to the tensioning rope running under Chuck, the one she had been stepping on to lift her nerd up all this time. Sarah was struck by the artful deviousness of it as she looked at it. She raised the prusik knot higher, then tightened the rope leading to the edge of the porch some more and stood back to look at it again. The stool was now resting on two legs lengthwise over the rope at about a forty degree angle with the legs closest to the chair well off the porch. _I am __**so**__ evil, _she thought, with a smirk. _Let__'s test this._

Sarah moved back to him, holding his gaze with that bewitching blue fire dancing in her eyes. She settled onto her shins on the stool, keeping most of her weight on the back of it, and some of her weight on her nerd's spread legs while she gripped them in her hands. Her toes rested on the edge of the porch behind the stool to steady her. She leaned forward a bit, it didn't take much, and the front of the stool dropped a little, pushing on the rope. Chuck stared at her aghast when he rose up some with the predicted result, and she cast a villainous smirk back at him. Then she leaned forward a little more, transferring more of her weight to the front of the stool. It came down more on the rope, and lifted her nerd higher with more of the same results as before, and she almost squealed with delight when she watched the cords tighten, first drawing the rings of the cock and ball harness together on her helpless nerd's balls, and then tugging on his nipple clamps an instant later.

Sarah teased him for a while, pushing and pulling on his legs with her hands, while rocking back and forth on the stool. It was an absolute thrill to watch, an exquisite show, watching his reaction and the display in front of her as the rope between his big toes tugged on them, and his balls pulsed in and out of the squeezing rings as he rose and fell. The whole time she'd been testing where, and how far she had to push the stool down to make things happen and how intense the result was. She didn't push the stool all the way to the porch deck, but brought it close a couple of times, and each time it elicited a striking reaction from her nerd, one that puzzled her. Even though it looked like it had gotten uncomfortable for him a few times, he was watching it almost as fascinated as she was. She continued to play on her new teeter-totter, experimenting with the distribution of her weight, watching him, and patiently waiting for the program on the vibrator to start ramping back up again.

When the noise of the vibrator began to get louder, she pulled herself forward by her nerd's legs. Her motion tugged at his toes as the stool dropped, and his penis swung toward her from the cord pulling on his harness rings. Catching his swollen crown in her soft mouth when she dropped, she let her weight carry her down as he came up, plunging him into her eager mouth. She felt Chuck's legs quake in her hands when she caught herself and rocked the stool back with her weight on his legs. The quick motion surprised her some when he fell away from her as she rose, and she reflexively applied suction to keep from losing him. She heard Chuck take a gasping breath through his nose that came to an instant halt with a jerk of his body when she caught the base of his crown in her teeth. She didn't really bite him, at least not hard, but the effect was powerful, and titillating. She saw a wild and stunned look in her nerd's eyes when she looked up at him, but something else that really astonished her, pure unbridled excitement.

_Oh,my,gosh. That is amazing. I__'m really not sure how_ _to read that, but I think he actually enjoyed that. It might take a little practice, but we need to explore this some more. _

As if to apologize for her roughness, she took a moment to gently suck on the head of his cock while holding his gaze running her tongue around the base of the glans where she'd clamped down on him, and was surprised by how positively he responded, like her little accident had enhanced his sensitivity. She lingered for a moment, simply enjoying the taste of him, the smell and taste of cherries mixed with Chuck, and the look of heightened pleasure on his face and in his entranced eyes. Then it hit her what had probably happened. She'd experienced this more than few times herself. It was something she craved. _Time for another experiment._

Sarah began to rock back and forth a little at a time on her new 'toy', pushing and pulling on his legs in a steady rhythm as she went. She started off slow, watching her nerd carefully, then slowly started to apply more weight to the front of the stool with each stroke. After a few minutes she thought she had it all figured out, and began to let the stool drop even further, taking him a bit deeper each time it dropped, and applying relatively strong suction to him as she brought it back up. She could see the cord to the nipple clamps starting to pull tighter as she teetered forward and felt is cock pressing harder on her tongue as well, and Chuck was beginning to respond, rather animatedly.

She started to let the stool drop even further, and rise and drop a little faster, all the while she taking him deeper. When Chuck dropped away from her, she sucked hard, catching the head of his cock in her tightly sealed lips. Then she began to use her teeth again, randomly, so he couldn't anticipate it. His reaction was almost unnerving, but he never once shook his head with their signal to stop. Sarah knew what she was seeing, but wasn't sure if she could believe it.

She started to drop the stool harder and further, and felt her nerds hard cock jump back a forth in her mouth in time with it. The cord to his nipple clamps started to pull rather sharply taut causing him to jerk in the chair. She couldn't see it, but she knew the vibrating rings were pulling ever more tightly shut with each drop of the stool too, as she played him like an instrument again. Everything was intensifying, the vibrator, the way she sucked on him and used her teeth to sometimes catch him, the way she made the rope jerk taut between his toes, and the way the cords were pulling on his clamps and cock and ball harness. It was a tantalizing and wicked dance.

Her nerd's hips began to undulate jerkily, and his breath became short and shallow through his nose. His motion was halting because of the way her own motion on the stool was pulling on the cords, and if he moved too much, or she caught him in her teeth too hard a sharp blast came from his nostrils; but he didn't stop her, never gave her their safe signal as she watched. That really got Sarah's attention. She knew she wasn't making it any easier for him either, when she began to drop the stool all the way down and its legs tapped on the floor.

It created a very predictable response, as he spasmed and gasped, but he never shied away. In fact, his gyrations seemed to increase, and his eyes completely glazed over, and hooded. Sarah realized with stunned amazement that she was pushing him up against that place she liked to go, that blurred line between pleasure and pain. He was in that place where one began to feed off the other in a winding spiral up, and she couldn't believe how all this was affecting her too, driving her own libido into the stratosphere. _I can__'t believe I've taken him here, _she thought, a little awestruck. _This is huge. Huge. I want more!_

He was coming close. She could feel it. After so many times bringing him right up to it, and then pulling him back today, she could see and feel him approaching it head on. Sarah kept sucking harder, and taking him deeper, as he jerked wildly under her. Her pacing seemed to be right on, because when she finally bottomed out on him, her nose hitting the buzzer at the base of his shaft, he started to rattle like a washing machine on an unbalanced spin cycle, his breath blasting through his nose. She was able to bottom out on him a few more times, and then he ejaculated with a long stuttering blast of a gasp, as she rocked the stool forward in rhythm with his strong spurts. He tasted wonderful, and felt so alive in her mouth as he twitched under her lips and tongue.

After a long time, a long, roping orgasm that seemed to go on forever, feeling him pulsing with an energy she'd never felt from him before, Sarah felt her nerd relax under her, and she released him from her lips, very surprised by how hard she had been sucking on him. The crown of his cock was enlarged and quite purple, and a little red where she had been catching him in her teeth. While she stared awestruck at him, her curiosity got the better of her, and she leaned forward on the stool, watching the show with morbid curiosity while she slowly pushed it all the way to the floor. Her Chuck was completely spent, his chin on his chest, his eyes closed, his breathing slowly evening back out. A drop of drool was falling on his chest from his chin. But his head came quickly up and he moaned with deeply hooded and unfocused eyes, looking right at her, but not seeing her, when the legs of the stool tapped the floor.

Sarah was shocked by how much the cords tightened, and how hard the rings squeezed closed on his still very erect penis, and how much they tugged on his nipple clamps; but it didn't stop her from slowly doing it to him twice more, just to see it, and hear it, when the legs of the stool hit the floor. She knew she was pushing it too far, but couldn't help herself, and had to force herself to stop. Sarah just couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, what she had just witnessed, what she had just been a part of. It had been extraordinary, and she had pushed both Chuck and herself farther than they had ever gone before. Looking around, it suddenly occurred to her that hours had passed when she saw the long shadows from the palm trees on the sand. _Oh, my God, he__'s been tied up like this for hours. This is way more than enough. This __**is**__ too much._

When she removed the clamps from his nipples at the same time, Chuck jumped with a sudden gasping inhale, his head coming up, and his eyes wide. She knew that would get his attention, knowing herself that the sudden release of pressure was often the worst part of being clamped. "We're done, Chuck," she said softly, stroking his tender nipples. She gave him a stunned and watery smile. "You did great." Her smile turned a little wane when he nodded back weakly, his eyes still somewhat unfocused and hooded. _Geez, I really took him far today. I may never live this down... I hope._

Sarah was surprised, that after she removed his gag, her nerd remained quiet. She stole glances at him while he watched her methodically untie him from that rosewood chair. In a way, she was beginning to feel a little tortured by his silence, but she didn't think he was trying to play a head-game with her, at least not an overt one. She suspected his silence was because he was still trying to process it all. When she finished untying his arms, she leaned over from behind him, and gave him a gentle kiss on his jaw. Relief washed over her when his hand came up and stroked her neck lovingly, and pulled her cheek to his.

She came back around him and took a seat on the stool. Sarah had decided to leave his legs restrained while she carefully removed the harness of rings from around his now semi-flaccid cock. "You know, as surreal as this sounds, I kind of liked that thing," he said, with a slightly guilty lilt.

Sarah looked up at him with a tightly controlled smile, trying to moderate her surprise. After setting the harness rather ceremoniously on the stool, she rose and took his face in her hands, giving him a tender kiss. "Oh, you way more than 'kind of' liked it," she said, with reproachful tone, "You're going to see more of this in the future. I've never seen anything like what you showed me today. Now we have a clear benchmark to shoot for." She gave him a firm pat on the cheek and turned her sudden broad smile away from him when she watched her nerd swallow loudly, with his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

Her husband was moving stiffly, and slowly, when Sarah spied him sliding into bed that night. She'd run him through the wringer, and she knew he had to be sore in a variety of places. But it had been worth it, every tension filled glorious second of it. She was astounded by how much fun she'd had controlling Chuck's pleasure for hours, and how he'd been so 'up' for it the entire time. And she was completely astonished by what he had allowed her to do.

She was definitely going to do more of this to him in the future. The benchmark she'd told Chuck they'd set today had thrown her devious and creative mind into overdrive. She wanted more. She wanted to give him all the things he gave to her back in spades. Replaying the day in her mind, it occurred to her that she'd washed her previous mistake with him away in an endorphin filled flood of pleasure and pain; at least she hoped she did. Her fainting spell hadn't come up in conversation at all that evening, in fact they'd hardly spoken about the scene at all. She couldn't believe that she'd allowed herself to go that far, and literally let the moment control her to the point that it knocked her out. And she had to admit to herself that for a couple of minutes at the end there, she had probably gone too far with Chuck, stepping over the line even after she had moved it.

Sarah fell into a slumber knowing she had to be more careful, and then woke up in Castle.

D/s

_Oh, this is weird. I__'m back in the Captain's quarters. I wonder if that's what set all this off? No. That chair. The chair did it. Mmmm, maybe both..._

She opened an eye and peeked at her surroundings. _Yup, definitely Castle._

"Mornin', Beautiful."

Sarah turned her head, and there was her nerd, propped up on his elbow, watching her intently. "Hi, Chuck." She rolled over facing him, and felt a very odd mixture of emotions flow through her. "Kiss me."

He broke into a grin and reached for her, pulling her into his embrace. "I can do better than that."

Sarah felt her toes curl under the onslaught of his affection. His kiss was mind-numbingly deep and impassioned. _Oh, my God. He is an artist! There is __**no**__ defense for this!_

Eventually, the clock started to tick again and they broke the kiss, and laid in each other's arms simply enjoying the moment, asking and answering easy questions with their eyes.

"I tried to wake you earlier. For a minute I thought you were having a bad dream, but you didn't want to wake up, so I assumed it was a good one and gave up."

_So that__'s why I heard his voice. He kept me in the dream._ "I was on a mission."

"Oh? Heh, a mission, huh? Was it classified?"

"No, not classified," she said with a beaming smile, "at least not for you, Captain Sparrow."

Chuck's eyebrows shot up, "Aah. So you were able to continue the one from earlier?"

"Yes." She stroked his cheek affectionately. "But I a have feeling there's still much more to this story."

"The island."

Sarah studied her nerd for a moment. The way he'd said it caught her attention; like maybe there was a lot more to this story, and that maybe she still had only a few pieces of the puzzle. "Убежище," she said in flawless Russian, "I'd like to go back there."

Chuck had an odd look in his eyes. A lot of emotion was showing in them, but the largest was indecision. "I'd like to do that too. My offer still stands, if you want to talk about it," he said, with a hint of reluctance in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Sarah, "That was a very good time for us. Very special. Different. I'm glad you got that back. However much you got."

"That last bit sounded like a question," Sarah observed, with a soft smile. Knowing what she did now about what happened on that island, and what she also knew about her husband, it set her to wondering. Another sudden pang of emotion ran through her, one that was slippery and elusive. "I got quite a lot, at least I think I did. We do need to talk."

"Okay." He looked at her a little trepidatiously, running his fingers nervously through his long curly locks. It seemed clear to her that some memories of his own were setting him on edge. "Where do you want to start?"

"I'd like to start at the beginning." Sarah reached out and ran her hand through his unruly mop of hair, and realized as she looked at it that he hadn't cut it in quite a while. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a barber. It was starting to get very long, and it occurred to her that he was fulfilling her request that day on the island, growing Dom's hair out, and she didn't even know it. Apparently they'd actually had that conversation, and the truth of it set her mind to racing. "Well, maybe not the beginning," she corrected, with a sigh, "I don't think my dream came in at the start of that trip, and it didn't end at the end of it. In fact, I know it didn't."

"Alright, then, where did your dream begin?"

There it was again, something very deep and emotional. He had this look on his face like he already knew where this story would begin. Looking at him, Sarah decided what she was seeing was pure self-conflict. Her Chuck was having an internal struggle with his own desires. He appeared to be locked in battle with his thoughts and emotions, most likely from his own memories of that time on the island, and maybe more from their time there, and in the time since, things she hadn't yet seen herself. She knew now where that struggle was coming from. She'd set it in motion that day in that chair. _But we brought that chair home with us. Why? I wonder where the stool is? How do I set him at ease about all this? _

"It began the night you gave me this collar... sort of," she said, touching it lightly. "I woke up in bed thinking about that night. Then I got up to go to the bathroom, and to see what was attached to this." She watched her husband visibly relax, and it brought a smile to her face. _That worked._

"That was a very special night."

"Mmm-Hmmm. Where's my collar tag, Chuck?" she asked, trailing her fingers across her engraved name on the band around her neck. "And the jewels for my shackles, where are they?"

"In one of the drawers in the dressing room, along with a lot of your other jewelry. I moved them here when I moved the... other things."

Sarah looked at the band around one of her wrists, playing absently with the attachment loop on the inside of it. "I want to see them," she said, looking up to meet his gaze, "I want to wear them."

Chuck smiled, showing her a presence in his eyes that never failed to astound her. There was so much emotion there, but right now there was an overriding gleam of pure playfulness. "Which ones?"

"The ones from the island, of course, you goof. Are there more?"

"You have an assortment of bling for your... attire. You had others on the island, too."

"Then the ones from that night you gave me this. I want those. _Now_. And I want you to wear your star sapphire."

She surprised her nerd when she threw the sheet off of her and rose swiftly to her feet. And then he surprised her back with a look of awestruck adoration and runaway desire painted on his face; and she remembered why, looking down at herself. _Sexy. _The one word thought popped into her head when she looked at her white lace teddy. _May as well use this to my advantage, I may need it. _"My mission isn't over. Come with me."

Her husband shot her a look of sudden recognition that morphed into a wry smile as he swung his feet to the floor. "Hiyo. This is going to get interesting."

"I'm sure," Sarah answered, returning his wry smile to him, "Let's go, Chuck," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. As she almost dragged him down the hall it hit her that she'd just used close to the same tone of voice on him as she'd used when she had him in that chair. She glanced back at him, and saw that look she'd seen in her dream. _What have I gotten myself into now? _Sarah turned quickly forward so he wouldn't see the smirk that had popped onto her face. _Let__'s find out, Chuck._

Sarah sat in front of the monitor fingering the disk hanging from her collar. It was exactly like the dream. When she'd first set down in this chair to begin her search, Sarah had been overcome by the wild memory of what had happened in here only last night. But it was pushed into the background right now as she looked at the picture of her flower. It took her breath away. She looked over her shoulder at Chuck's flushed face, as he hovered over her, and grinned. "I like this."

"Don't I know it," he said with a roll of his eyes, trying to conceal his embarrassment. "You are one evil woman."

"Maybe," she said, turning back to the screen, "Probably." She clicked through some of the images coming to one she'd taken at the very end of her session pleasuring her nerd; the one with his chin resting on his smooth chest, his eyes closed, gagged, with that harness and those clamps... and that stool resting at an angle across the rope. "Definitely," she admitted, with a slightly diabolical lilt that was tinged ever so slightly with guilt. _Did I go too far with this?_

She felt Chuck's hand stroking her neck, but he remained silent. It seemed like he was trying to tell her he was okay, but couldn't bring himself to comment on it.

She turned back to him, studying his eyes. "I have to ask you something."

"I assume by that statement maybe the answer won't be all that easy?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck like he often did when he was nervous.

"Maybe." She tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. "You enjoyed this, didn't you?"

She watched him fidget a bit, still rubbing his neck, with the color slowly rising up his face. "Yeah, I enjoyed it. How could I not? You took me to a place I've never been before...and kept me there for hours."

"You enjoyed _all_ of it?"

"Yes."

Sarah was struck by his stark naked one word response. _I guess I __**didn**__**'t**__ go too far. _"So tell me, did you let me do this to you again?"

"You don't remember?"

She sighed, and dropped her chin, looking through her lashes at him with frustration. "No."

"Then I'm not so sure if we should be talk-"

"Woah, stop the bus, Chuck!" Sarah exclaimed, holding up her hand, "You've been hedging about this, using my memory as an excuse, since we started this. It's time for that to stop."

"Sarah, you know what Rich said. If I say the wrong things it might make remembering things more difficult, because it will mess with your associations."

"I'm well aware of what our therapist has said, Chuck, I was there too. You shouldn't let that stop you from telling me what _really_ happened. I know you'll tell me the truth... _if_ I can drag it out of you," she said with a wry smile, "You've already told me about a lot of things, just don't screw it up."

Chuck slowly shrugged and looked at her sheepishly. "So what do you want to know?"

"Well for starters you could answer that question, but maybe you should answer this one first. You talked about rules and boundaries the first day I asked you to continue this." Sarah gestured to the screen, "What were you thinking you could do, ignore all this history and rewrite the book to suit some new vision you had? Did you think this stuff would remain buried forever?"

Chuck looked at the picture of himself on the screen and blew out the deep breath he'd been holding in, "Well, no... Look Sarah, I really didn't know _where _to go with all of this."

"No, _you_ look, Chuck. You look at this," she said, pointing animatedly at the photo, "Do you feel guilty about it? Like you did something wrong? Do you feel guilty because there was maybe a little pain involved?" She looked him in the eye trying to make some sense of it, see the source of his fear. "Well, for one thing you shouldn't, because _I _did this to you... I did it _for_ you. And you shouldn't feel guilty because you found some pleasure in an unexpected place."

Sarah watched her nerd give her a thin one-sided smile. "Just so you know, we've had this conversation before, and I get it, I do," he said with another shrug, glancing again at the picture. "I did enjoy that, and yes it did surprise me... and I've had issues with that. I wasn't trying to hide it from you, or rewrite the rules. I just don't know how to approach some of these things."

Sarah looked up at him raising her eyebrow. "Okaaay, I can definitely understand that. This really isn't your shtick."

"No, no it's not," he said, with a snort. "Being a Sub isn't really my thing, at least not in the classical sense. I think you know what I mean. You _do_ have a certain style with it that I've grown to appreciate though." He winked at her, rolling his eyes toward the picture, and she smiled.

_Yeah, I know what you mean._ There had been no overt humiliation in that scene. It was a D/s practice that neither of them liked, and she'd gotten enough of this back to know they'd always tried to avoid it. "So, back to that question. Did I do this to you again?"

Chuck shook his head, as that adorable one sided grin crossed his face. "Yeah, you did, you had a benchmark to exceed."

Sarah barked a short laugh, delighted by his callback to her words. "And would you let me do it again?"

He turned his head slightly, and huffed, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Come on, are you really going to give me a choice in the matter? You wicked, wicked woman."

"Probably not," she immediately shot back with a grin. "Admit it, you like my wickedness." She took his hand, lacing her fingers through his, and gestured to the computer monitor with a quick tilt of her head. "So, where is the stool?"

"Under the Loveseat in the dressing room. I thought you looked right at it when we were in there."

"There were a lot of distractions in that room," she said, running her finger's over the disk on her collar again, recalling all the different 'jewelry' she'd seen in that velvet lined box he'd showed her. She looked down at their hands, and the blue star sapphires on her 'bracelet' that went so well with the brown one on Chuck's neck. "And my toys?" she asked with a raise of her eyebrow and a thin devilish smirk.

"Oh Geez. Why do I get the feeling you've suddenly found yourself caught up with a need to feed your nostalgia?"

"I can't imagine _where _you'd get that idea," she said, turning to look at the screen to hide her smirk. She felt Chuck release her hand, and turned to see her nerd just as he was crouching down to pull a drawer out from a cabinet below the counter in front of the window to the playroom.

"Here you go," he said lryically, taking a step back.

Sarah rose quickly from her chair and literally bounced over to the drawer, and peered into it. _Damn, I don__'t think I'm going to need to go shopping for a while. _"At the risk of sounding like a skipping record - that's a lot of stuff," she said, looking at her nerd, goggle-eyed.

"My Sarah, the diabolical shopaholic," Chuck retorted, with a roll of his eyes.

Her hands reached into the drawer, rummaging through the objects in the several padded partitions. She was startled by some of the things she saw. There were plugs of various shapes and sizes, more rings, clamps, and some interesting cages. A few of them looked like chastity devices of broadly varying design. There were even a few things that looked like they had electrical connections on them, and that 'shocked' her. A few items looked like they could be inserted into his penis, or worn over the head of it, and around the base of the glans. An adornment that looked like a coiled snake apparently did both. One 'device' in particular caught her eye.

She picked it up and played with it curiously, surprised a little that she knew what it did and how it worked. It was a short gold metal post with a ring on one end and a small rubber bulb on the other that could be cleverly enlarged and locked in position by pulling on a rod the ring was attached to and then turning it ninety degrees.

She looked up at her Chuck meeting his eyes, wide-eyed, wondering how many of these things she'd used on him and where. If she was going to be honest with herself it shouldn't have alarmed her at all. She'd always enjoyed playing with her nerd's big dick, and her dream had completely reinforced that notion. She held the 'toy' up and raised her eyebrow.

"One of Bill's designs. Like I said, I don't like piercings... at least not on myself," he said, the corner of his mouth turning up. "It was a concession. And it's probably more effective anyway, though I still have no interest in exploring the alternatives."

Sarah nodded back, hearing the words, "Uh, huh," pass absently between her lips, before she pursed them, and set the device on the counter. Her eye's fell back to the contents of the drawer scanning through it as she touched a few of the 'toys'. She reached in and pulled out a gold chain about two feet long from the same partition she'd found the 'device' in. It had a gold ring about an inch in diameter on one end, and a small clasp on the other. It was obviously the leash for this clever little 'power' toy, and she set it on the counter with an odd and subtle smile on her face, while palming something else she'd taken from the drawer.

Then she saw it, in a partition towards the back, and she reached in to pick it up. It was the same one from the dream. In fact, looking back into the drawer, she saw a couple of the other toys she'd had to choose from that day. This one obviously held a special interest for her, and she turned it in her hand held by the nubby rubber bulb, examining it, moving the rings back and forth, and experimenting with the locking mechanisms. Her eyes wandered to Chuck's smooth crotch, and a nefarious smile grew on her face.

"It figures."

Her eyes shot up to her nerd's as he shook his head with amusement, and more than a little excitement showing in his eyes. "Probably needs batteries, huh?" she asked, with that evil smile, turning back toward the drawer.

"Uh, huh."

"Have I used this again... since?"

"No. I'm mean, c'mon, look in that drawer," Chuck said, with a wrinkled nosed snicker. "There's a lot of things in there you haven't even used."

"Yet."

"Yes, yet," he snerked. "You didn't really go Dom on me that often either, and it only got serious after, well..."

"Убежище."

"Yeah, the island. I'm not going to even try to say it in Russian, it's a lousy reason to put up with a flash." Chuck paused a moment, as he watched his wife looking curiously through the drawer. "Remember, it was only about three months after that, when, well...you know..."

"Quinn," Sarah whispered. The name passed from her lips sounding like an expletive.

"Yeah."

"That's behind us...and he's gone...forever," she said softly, but with finality. She set the cock and ball harness on the counter next to the other 'toy' and turned to face her nerd leaning against the counter with her hands spread behind her, and an intractable smile on her face. "We have a lot of catching up to do, Chuck." Sarah reached up with her foot, running it suggestively up and down the inside of her husband's leg as she waggled her eyebrows at him. "I have more devious plans for you."

She stepped forward and fell into an embrace with him, and they kissed. "_Very _devious plans," she purred, looking up at him with a soft smile.

"I can hardly wait," Chuck said, deadpan with a thin crooked smile, and a roll of his eyes.

"I can tell," Sarah answered with a grin.

"_Damn_ him, he's worse than a lie detector," he complained, glancing down with a mock frown.

"With some subjects, yes." Sarah reached down and took him in her hand, holding his gaze with her cool, blue eyes, as she ran her thumb over the head of his rapidly enlarging cock. Then she stepped forward with her other hand spread on his chest, pushing his back up against the wall. Her hand wandered in a caress down his chest when she watched her Chuck's eyes darken, and start to go to that place she loved to take him. When her other hand got to his now firm erection, she encircled it around the base of his glans with her finger and thumb, taking him in a pulsating grip, and continued to caress him with her other thumb over the top of his now very hard crown from front to back pushing firmly on it. _Oh, you__'re really in trouble now, Chuck, _she thought wickedly, _I may as well give you another good reason for calling me that._

She held his eyes as she began to run the tip her thumb across the opening, spreading it open, feeling the slick moistness beginning to come from it, testing her feel, while she moved it deftly from her palm into her fingers. It was slick from the disinfecting lube she'd covertly spread over it. Then her fingers turned over, finding the tip of her strategically placed thumb, and she pushed steadily.

"_What_ the...?!"

"Gotcha now, Chuck. Don't move, me Bucko," Sarah said, with a very purposefully wicked lilt and a wrinkled nose smirk. She pushed on the end of the outer rod with her thumbnail, then pulled the ring and gave it a twist, and Chuck's cock jumped in her hand.

"Aaaaah" Chuck looked abruptly down, and stared at the gold ring sticking from the end of his Urethra, as Sarah held him in a firm grip in her hands. "Oooh, _fuck.__"_

"Watch your language, Chuck, or there will be consequences," Sarah warned, staring at her nerd with narrowing eyes. "Don't touch it, that's an order."

Sarah watched her husband stand frozen, leaning against the wall in front of her goggle-eyed and, releasing him, turned back toward the counter to pick up the gold lead chain. Casting him a thin, evil smile, she clipped the chain to the ring and slipped her finger through the ring on the other end of it, then giving it a little tug, watched her nerd flinch. _Oh, __**perfect**__. Sweet control. _"You, know it's not going to matter one bit if you say anything. Only one word will get you out of this, but something tells me you won't use it."

Her nerd's eyes flew even wider, and he began to stammer, nodding his head vigorously. "I'm yours now... obviously. You can do anything you want with me, anything... just don't yank on that thing too-"

"That's enough," she said, shutting him up with a little tug. "Good. Now that we have that formality out of the way, we should probably go take a shower," Sarah purred, with a satisfied smile. "I need to have my nerd slave boy make me squeaky clean all over. And then there's a matter of excess hair we need to get rid of."

She watched her Chuck swallow loudly, his eyes rolling up reflexively.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head, Chuck, I'm not going to touch that. I'm looking forward to that ponytail, because it's going to make a very nice handle. I'm only going to remove everything else."

Sarah watched him swallow thickly again, and turned away just in time for him not to see her grin, as she picked up the remote for the vibrator on the cock and ball harness with her free hand and stuffed it into one of the lace cups of her teddy. Then she picked up the harness from the counter, looping a finger through one of the rings.

"Now, we only need to find some batteries for this," she said, holding the toy up in front of him on her hooked finger.

Chuck opened his mouth to start to say something, but stopped short when she gave him another tug.

"I know where the batteries are, Chuck," she said with a smirk. "Come with me, my nerd slave boy, I have big plans for you. Wicked plans."

Sarah turned to walk towards the door and, with a smile, felt Chuck fall right in behind her, a half of a step back and to her right. When they got to the door she stopped, and reached up to take something off a peg by the door, hooking it with the same finger she was carrying the cock and ball harness with. She swung the panel gag and toy in front of Chuck's face with that evil, serial killer smile, and then gave him a tug and walked through the doorway into the playroom.

"Yer mine now, Chuck. _All _mine."

* * *

**Part 3 of An Island Dream is coming up, my darlings. Time for Chuck to get even. Then things are going to get even more edgy - serious BDSM edge-play is in the works. ****I'm going to try to post a new chapter about once a month. **Stay tuned.


End file.
